Into the Underground
by Coy Fish
Summary: The first time they met he broke a glass in his hand. The second time they met, he actually talked to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz and I am not making any profit off of this story. It is merely a work of fanfiction. *Edited 3-23-11.

Murdoc/OC; read and review please

* * *

Into the Underground

He saw her sitting in the corner of the dark bar. First, he noticed her hands, beautiful things they were. There was some man lucky enough to get her to talk to him, but when he got her to speak, she moved her hands. She was one of those people who, when they spoke, used their hands as if their point was even more illustrated by the slight movement or sudden jerk. The second thing he noticed was her laugh. At this point, he was ordering drinks to get himself obliterated. He wasn't looking at her chestnut hair or the hint of a smile that always seemed to play across her lips, but with his back turned, he heard her laugh. He hated it. He hated it because he loved it. Looking the girl over from across the way he could tell that she was naïve and innocent just from the way she interacted with people around the bar. Murdoc scoffed, but he continued to glance over at the unneeded ray of sunshine invading his space.

There are two reasons he came to that bar, the first reason was to drink his past to a watery grave, the second was to pick up a woman who could handle him for the night before he sent them on their way again. No way did this woman fit into his plans of either.

This woman infuriated him; he could only surmise that nothing bad had ever happened to her in her life. If she looked at him there was no way she could comprehend his gritty nature. The glass in his hand broke from his tight grip, all the while he was just listening to her laugh. Shards of glass broke into his hands sticking to his flesh. His imperfect hands, not graceful, but certainly scared from playing many a bass.

He stood abruptly, causing the bar stool to fall over loudly. Mismatched eyes glared all over the room as if everyone were plotting against him. Not caring about causing a scene, he left the bar with a bloody hand and an uncertain desire for a certain woman.

Later in the night, in his bed, all alone, he decided one thing. That woman would be his to mold and distort, making sure she would be less perfect then when he first found her.

Across town there were two girls engaging in their night-time ritual of girl talk and gossip. "Did you meet anyone?" a voice called out in the dark flat.

Missy's eyes got big. "No not really, just the guy I promised a date with. Something interesting did happen though. " Felicia sat down on the couch to listen to her flat mate's story.

Missy started her story. "So you know how I met up with that guy from the market?" Felicia nodded. "We're at this seedy bar where the people look like they're about to commit suicide or murder; me and that guy Craig are sitting down at the bar having beers and talking. At first everything was going well, but then he started talking about his job. Talking about how much it sucked and how he hated going in everyday; I was fading in and out of the conversation because he was so depressing which isn't how you act when you're trying to get to a second date. Then he starts talking about his job on the side and how he's doing something with travel. Craig was like, 'I'm in the traveling business and I have my own website, if you got a website and signed under me, you'd start cashing in on the money. It's only five hundred dollars to get started, but you'll make it back immediately.'"

Felicia started laughing. "You certainly picked a winner and you were almost out five hundred dollars. What the hell was he thinking?"

Missy threw her hands up. "I know, I tried to recover what was left of our date and I laughed at his lame jokes and talked about other general topics. When he left to go to the bathroom I threw out my money and was going to bolt, but there was a guy there that looked like he was going to mug me, so the rest of the date I sat there like a good girl, waiting for Craig to get back. When he did get back the guy who was giving me that dirty look broke his scotch glass, or whatever the hell it was, right in his hand!" Missy's hands were all over the place, looking like she was swatting flies.

"That guy sounds like he's a nutter." Felicia stated as she got up from the couch to go to the kitchen. Her friend always attracted the weird ones.

"You know," Missy called from the couch. "He may not like me, but I think I want to see him again."

Felicia shook her head. "Do you have a death wish?"

Missy's head rose above the back of the couch. "Come on, you gotta live a little."

* * *

He went to the bar again the next night, not expecting to see her, but he did. She wasn't in the corner again, and instead of a man, there was another woman with her. Once again she was talking and moving her hands in the air like she did the night before. He watched her from a more secluded spot this time and allowed himself to do more than glance. She smiled a lot, revealing straight teeth that looked like Chiclets.

'Obviously not British.' he thought to himself. Her noise was a little long, an Italian nose at best. It wasn't ugly though. Her mouth was pouty; her lips were full and curved into a little smile. Her hair was cut into a shag, with bangs grown out enough to skim her eyelashes.

He watched her for a long time, but she never caught him, he wouldn't allow that. She kept looking about the room as if she was looking for someone. Her friend that she came with seemed antsy, like she had somewhere to go. Maybe thirty minutes after they arrived, her friend gave her a hug, smiled, and left. The timing couldn't have been anymore perfect. He got up and went to the open space of the bar. It seemed like no one was going to put up a fight for her and her attention.

"Can I buy you some'thin teh drink?" Missy expected a sleaze ball to start hitting on her after Felicia left, but she couldn't believe it started happening five minutes after she left. Her eyes rolled and she turned around to politely turn him down, but her breath caught in her throat. Butterflies were trying wildly to get out of her stomach.

"Hi." She smiled. She couldn't think of anything else to say. It was as if her brain turned off and was letting autopilot govern her functions. Needless to say, her autopilot sucked.

He motioned to the stool next to her. "Mind if I sit?"

She looked a little absent in the eyes, but then her eyes lit up when what he said registered. "Oh, yes, please!" He sat down next to her, his leg brushing up against hers. He ordered two drinks, but she wasn't really listening.

They didn't say anything to each other for a couple minutes, as if they both had temporarily lost their will to speak. He spoke first.

"Wot's yer name love?" She smiled for a second.

"Missy, what's yours?" Her hand was palm up, but pointing at him, like she was expecting a small gift.

"Murdoc." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, like the true gentleman he wasn't. Missy giggled.

"You are such a creeper." He looked at her with narrow eyes. What did he do wrong? Had he already fucked up?

"How am I the creeper?" She never stopped smiling.

"I saw you last night; you looked like you were angry at something. I thought you were mad at me for some reason." If only she knew the half of it. The beers had come and Murdoc opened his first, then hers.

"Jus' a bad day poppet." He took a long and hard gulp, trying to figure her out. Missy had taken her drink and took a dainty sip, letting the bitter liquid slide down her throat. It warmed her belly and made her slightly dizzy for a moment. Looking at his damaged hand she questioned him, "How is your hand feeling?"

Murdoc lifted his hand to the bar top. "Peachy." It was wrapped in a few layers of bandages.

Missy looked at him in amazement. "You're such a bad ass, but I like it." She nudged him in the side.

He was taken aback, but then he smiled a smile that only the devil could do. "Would you like to take this back to my place?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter edited on 3-23-11. R&R

Chapter 2

She took a drink from her beer. "I'd love to." And she slammed the beer bottle to the counter, making it bubble up and foam out of the neck of the bottle and getting all over her hand. Her cheeks burned bright red and she let out a gasp.

"Not much of a beer drinker, eh love?" Murdoc pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. Missy lightly giggled in utter humiliation.

"Not really, thought I could fake it for a little while at least." She felt like the biggest fool. Why couldn't she be a little more graceful? There was something about this guy that made her lose her head.

Murdoc pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette. He took a drag and cocked his hip. "Not fer long at least, 'ow many other fellas do yeh charm with foaming beer bot'les?"

They started walking out the door.

"Not that many boys I assure you." To that he laughed, the sound of his gravelly laugh washed over her. Murdoc opened the door to let her out. He watched her hips sway from left to right; it was practically an open invitation to take her to his bed.

It seemed like they had both run out of things to say, Missy's heels and Murdoc's Cuban boots clacked on the bar's paved parking lot almost in synch. Missy was at a loss, trying to come up with more conversation, but failing miserably. _Where's the witty and charming personality when you need it?_ There was continual silence. Missy looked at Murdoc, but he was more into getting through his cigarette. This was kept up until Murdoc brought her to the Geep. Missy looked at the monstrosity of a SUV. She looked at him and he was looking at her expectedly. "You realize that this car is ruining the rain forest just by being in existence right?" He frowned, and Missy's smile faltered. "I was kidding, you know." Her voice trailed off and all she could think about was how much of an idiot she was making of herself.

He took the cigarette out, tossed it to the ground, and squashed it beneath his heel. He walked past her in a suave 'I don't care' sort of swagger and patted her butt. "Of course you were."

The brunette put her hands on her hips and insisted, "I was! I'm not a hippie dippy chick!" Missy smiled in utter disbelief at the tall male, he was definitely a cocky thing. She admired him as he got in the camouflage vehicle, but she was distracted when she heard camera clicks. She turned around and saw several people with cameras. "What's going on?" Why were there people taking pictures of her? It didn't make any sense.

One of the photographers said in a sleazy voice, "I don't know doll face, why don't you tell us? Got a date going on?"

Missy pulled her hair to the side for a lack of something better to do. "Just making new friends." The tone of her voice held a drop of sarcasm.

Just as minutes passed by, more and more people started filling the parking lot. "Why don't you come get in the car now poppet?" Murdoc let out in a strained voice. She turned around and booked it into the Geep, they crowd gathering around was starting to get a little weird. It was getting obvious that they weren't taking her picture just because she was at the bar, it must've been because of Murdoc. Her logic processed that he must be a celebrity of some sort.

"So when were you going to tell me that we were going to get mobbed by people?" Missy demanded. It wasn't that she minded so much, but it was still a nice thing to know. Call it courtesy.

Murdoc pulled down the visor to block some of the light from the flashing cameras. "We're going back to my place. Strap yourself in."

She brought her hand up to her forehead in a mock salute. "Yes sir!" Just as she clicked her seat belt on, the SUV roared to life, spinning out and narrowly missing the paparazzi.

Giggling filled his ear. "What are you going on about?"

The girl in the seat next to him was laughing into her hand. "Had I known I was going to be seen out with someone famous, I would've looked a bit nicer. The wind was blowing her hair around and got caught in her mouth. She started digging through her bag for a hair tie for a few minutes, but she gave up after not being able to find it. He stared at her and looked over her face. Those pouty lips were calling to him, begging to be violated with his kiss. His fingers itched to grab her, but he restrained himself. It was not often that he practiced restraint.

She looked up. "You should be watching the road, don't want to crash do you?" It was his turn to smile. It was obvious that she had no idea about the not too innocent thoughts that were crossing his mind. "What are you smiling at?" She implored him.

"Nothin' love." He almost wanted to pull over and take her in the backseat for a quick shag. Thinking against it, she would be more than likely to protest if he did that. Missy watched him drive, looking for any excuse to look at Murdoc. His hair was shaggy and unkempt, there was a shadow of facial hair on his face, his mouth was always in some type of sneer. He was all male and he made her nerve endings stand straight up. Noticing her staring him down, he looked at her and gave her a quick wink. She almost didn't catch it. Turning to look at the scenery she smiled to herself as a scarlet blush rose to her cheeks. Murdoc pressed down harder on the gas and drove them off into the cool night.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter edited 3-22-11. R&R

**Chapter 3**

He could tell she was drunk, or at least getting there. For one thing, she was speaking more boldly and very loudly. When she walked, she had a cocky swagger about her, and when she looked at him now, she would give him sly grins that gave him even more ideas. Murdoc didn't mind though, in fact, he enjoyed it. He liked that he couldn't predict the next thing to come out of her mouth. Murdoc watched her closely since they had met at the bar earlier in the night to now and he thought about giving her another drink. When it was silent, her eyes gave away everything. If nothing was being said, you could tell she was struggling with what to say next. He firmly decided that a drink would most definitely calm her nerves.

Ever since he had brought her to Kong Studios, she had revealed a few facts about herself with the encouragement of her altered state; not only was she filled with the confidence with a rooster, but she was also afraid of the dark and totally unaware of who he was. The last fact had mildly surprised him and gave a little bruise to his ego. When he tried explaining, the only thing he could give her was a popular song of his bands'. Murdoc started humming, but all he got was an inebriated giggle. "Try singing it, you're humming skills are terrible!" He scratched the back of his head, wondering if the broad was trying to give him a hard time.

To say that he had the voice of a god would be a lie, but his voice wasn't terrible. But once he did sing it, Missy said "Oh, so that's your band?" There was no fuss whatsoever. This was new to him, he was used to fan girls screaming to him on stage and throwing panties. There were many girls who would come up to him in bars and whisper things that could make him blush. Not that he did, he was too used to the world and its dark corners now.

From what he could surmise so far, she has had a beer from the bar and three tequila shots in the past hour since he brought her back to his place. At the end of his thought, Missy mindfully added, "I haven't eaten since five o'clock you know."

For now, he didn't care; a part of him thought that the longer she drank, the longer she would stay with him. A loud ring tone went off, and Missy stumbled across the room to get her purse. Half crawling, she got it and frantically tried to find her cell phone, and when she did a triumphant "Hello?" rang out into the air. Murdoc hid a smile.

"Where are you at Missy?" Felicia practically screeched into the phone. In a hushed voice, she turned around and covered her mouth. "I'm with that guy I told you about the other night. Don't worry about it." She heard Felicia sigh and say, "What are you doing now?" This was the moment that the weight of her drunkenness had caught up with her, seeing how she literally tumbled to the floor. Murdoc rushed over to her, hoping she hadn't twisted an ankle from her lack of coordination. Missy looked up at him through sleepy half lidded eyes." I'm about to kiss a rock star." She hung up the phone.

_Oh sweet Satan. _That was the only thing he could think of when she lifted her mouth to unexpectedly meet his. Her mouth was like fire and brimstone against his, they were smoldering and he wanted more. He was like a starving man and she was his banquet. Each kiss was more feverish than the last and his hands entwined themselves into her hair and hers went to the back of his neck.

Her hands cupped each side of his face pressing him in even closer to her. The stubble was rough like a cat's tongue and her hands moved further back and tugging lightly on his hair. He nipped at her lower lip making her gasp in surprise. In a cloudy haze she nipped at him back and leaned into him. She felt like she was on fire and slowing burning from every stroke.

She groaned into his ear, "This is ridiculous." He kissed her again. "You're still able to think?" Another kiss erupted between them. "That's not doin' yeh a bit of good, love." Her last thought sizzled into nothing with more of his fiery kisses. When they broke apart for air, Murdoc grabbed her around the middle and pressed her body against his. The sensation she gave him was like every other woman he had be with before, but he had a feeling that she would pick up on a lot of things once he showed them to her, making her an ideal lover.

She loved the feel of his body against her own. Murdoc was solid against her frame that was turning slowly into putty. He pushed her against a wall and vaguely heard a picture or a frame fall down. Their combined movements and actions seemed like too much, she wanted to explode from the anticipation.

She felt like she had no control over anything her body was doing. All she knew was that she was reacting to his actions. The world was all good and nice in her eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but pleasant. The touches seemed like they were all over her at once. She was drunk off of his sensuous hands. Missy focused her attention at the man in front of her. Feeling bold, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Murdoc raised an eyebrow, but decided to go with it. He placed his hands under her thighs, to keep her from slipping down, and he started walking to the bed. The sinewy muscle under his fingers contracted while he stroked the exposed skin. Once he had dropped her, a terrible feeling raced from Missy's stomach to her head. A realization came out her mouth as years of modesty caught up with her. "This is way too fast. We can't do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm so very sorry for the long hiatus! There have been many different things that have been going on in my life since I started this story, but you will be pleased to know (or maybe not) that I am finally in a good place and I will be starting regular updates to Into the Underground. So hopefully you guys can hang in there and not get too upset with me.

Chapter play list: Sex On Fire by Kings of Leon, Wish Right Now by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams and Eminem, Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol, Wonder Wall cover by Ryan Adams, Wrong Impression by Natalie Imbruglia, So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga, (If You're Wondering if I Want You To) I Want You To by Weezer

Chapter 4

Her heart was up in her throat threatening to jump out and stop beating. Her knees were trembling and hands were shaking from all of the excitement that had been unceremoniously interrupted by herself. There was a silence in the dim light, slightly uncomfortable because neither of them knew what to do next to improve their current situation. She tried to avoid eye contact because she knew that it would encourage more blood to flow to her cheeks and if he noticed she would only be embarrassed that much more.

Missy felt terrible because the last thing she wanted to do was to be thought of as a tease and that was exactly what she was doing. Her stomach was doing back flips and her lungs refused to work properly since they first kissed. Everything about this man was the opposite of her and she loved it. Anytime she had thought of him, she was so giddy it made her stupid. It had been quite some time since Missy had felt like that and she had no intention of messing up whatever it was that they had going.

She deeply inhaled and smelled his scent of cigarettes, alcohol, and some type of cologne. That was a scent that was uniquely his and she loved it. His calloused fingers were still entangled in her hair and his half lidded eyes were staring into hers. Delicious shivers ran down her spine which made her wonder if she should have regretted her decision of speaking up at all.

'What a wonderful impression I've made for myself.' Missy thought. 'Here is this incredibly sexy man and I pull a stunt like this.' Part of her thought he might kick her out of his Winnebago and tell her to grow up. Instead Murdoc pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He let out a deep and frustrated sigh.

"Well then love, what do ya have in mind?" Missy knew that he was upset, but he played it off rather well and adding fuel to the fire of her inner monologue making her feel incredibly feeling the alcohol from earlier she boldly kissed him once more. Her delicate hands snaked from his chest to the back of his neck, clutching on to him for dear life. His hand that was lost in her long tresses cradled her head and his other hand was on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. The kiss sizzled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "Are you sure you wanna stop now love?" His voice was laced with dark intentions.

'Of course I don't want to stop, what kind of question is that?' Missy cursed to herself. Stars flashed in her eyes and her breath was taken away. After a minute she composed herself, gave a brief smile. Hastily she jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Are you hungry?" Murdoc threw his head back and laughed. "You're a cheeky little minx aren't ya?" He got up from the bed and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Just happening to glance into a mirror on the wall Missy looked at their reflection. While there wasn't anything wrong with their embrace, the people in the reflection looked as if their innocent embrace could change very easily. She was a mess; her hair was in tangles and her cheeks were flushed pink. Murdoc's reflection was devious in its own way, he had a smirk on that screamed 'I know you want me'. Tearing her eyes away from the voyeuristic scene she looked up at him through her long eyelashes replied, "Only on the weekends."

He let out a dark chuckle and asked her where she wanted to eat. A thoughtful look crossed her face and she was silent in her thoughts. His thoughts went elsewhere for awhile. To himself he knew that when she stopped all the action he was truly angry. It had taken some will power to hold back an angry comment, something to bite at her in the wrong way. His plan was to corrupt her body with his wicked ways and make her sigh and scream into the silent night. Of all the things he imagined doing at this moment, this wasn't it, not by a long shot, but if this was how she was going to be he would bide his time. He knew that soon enough she would come to him. If she was going crazy thinking about him like when he thought of her, then he knew it would only be a matter of time before she was putty in his hands.

"… Murdoc?" He looked over at Missy and saw her smiling. "What are you thinking about?" It was his turn to smile and with a glint in his eyes he said, "Trust me love, you don't want to know."

* * *

Additional Author's note: I have made a playlist on youtube for this chapter if you would like to listen along while you're reading. I will let you know that I haven't added the last chapter's playlist or the other two chapter's because I can't find the list of music from the first two. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this little snippet of the story and I promise that the chapters will get longer. This is the first thing I have written in a long time and I'm just warming up. Don't forget to review and have a good day guys!

By the way, before I forget, I will post the web address to the playlist on my main author page

If there are any problems getting to the playlist, just let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He led her through the car park holding her hand in a possessive grip. While he had a strong stride, hers was uncoordinated and faulty. This was partially due to the fact that this area was unknown to her as well as being partly inebriated. Being of the female species, Missy couldn't make up her mind about where they should eat, although not a lot of options were available at that time of night.

"If yer feeling adventurous, we can always go to the kitchen." Murdoc confessed. While the kitchen wasn't particularly a desirable area, he didn't want to sit and stare at the delectably innocent woman and quell his not so innocent intentions.

Walking on the concrete of the car park made Missy's red soled heels click loudly in the sepulcher like setting. It unnerved her to be in an eerily open space. Green eyes darted around in the dark, trying to remember landmarks, but to no avail she couldn't see well enough to recognize anything.

"I'm surprised you haven't tripped yet, those heels have to be about four or five inches off the ground." Murdoc marveled that she could wear shoes that tall, especially being as short as she was.

She let out a melodious laugh. "It takes lots of practice, especially when your mother puts all her efforts into making you a proper young woman." They made it to the elevator; the light on the ceiling made her eyes strain.

"Not used to being in the dark so long, eh love?" He pressed a button and the doors of the elevator closed.

'I could get lost in the dark with you.' She thought mischievously. A big grin she couldn't help played across her face and it couldn't be ignored. Murdoc took a glance at her.

"What kind of things are you thinking 'bout darlin'?" He cornered her and pushed his hips against hers. His rough fingers interlaced with her soft white fingers, holding them back against the wall. All that could be said about that moment was that they were absolutely lost in each other. It seemed like there was electricity in the air pricking all over their nerve endings.

A soft chime and the doors abruptly opening broke the pair's concentration on each other.

"Ladies first." Murdoc extended his arm towards the exit. Missy lightly laughed.

"Such the gentleman." She touched his arm as she got out and passed him. Her hips swayed side to side in an unknowing 'come hither' motion. Called to attention by such a simple act, Murdoc got out and led the way to their final destination. Pushing the door open, he grimaced and held his breath. 'Nothing good can come out of this.' Murdoc thought to himself. Missy poked her head in. The kitchen looked like something out of a fraternity house. There were dishes overflowing from the sink with dangerous looking mold that was getting out of hand. She bravely walked in with a look of amazement and disgust. Hands on her hips she turned around.

"Did you kill off the maid or did she quit?" He silently walked behind her and put his hands from behind her head towards her eyes, making make shift blinders pointing her towards the refrigerator.

"I don't think I wanna eat anymore if the state of the kitchen indicates what going on behind the fridge door!" Murdoc crossed his arms and cocked his hip.

"Oh no you don't, you're the reason we came up in the first place darlin', there's no backin' down now!" Missy sighed. 'He's right, that would be kinda bitchy on my part I guess.' She opened up the cold door and held her breath. Slowly she opened it and pleasantly she was surprised. It wasn't completely clean, but it was passable.

She reached in and grabbed a fruit. "I love pomegranates!" She stood there eating it a little at a time. His stare was unnerving her, as if he were trying to look inside of her. Her hip was cocked to keep the door open and she looked at him expectantly, trying not to give her withering resolve away.

He still didn't move to get anything. "Well?" In truth nothing was appealing to him, except her, but he couldn't have her at the moment.

"I'm good." He walked over to a table and took a seat. He tossed over his shoulder, "But feel free to keep raiding my fridge." She rolled her eyes and took another bite.

"You know you think I'm adorable, so shut it." Missy shut the door and joined him at the table. He could feel her stare on him without even looking. Eventually he looked over at her; she had a dreamy expression on her face.

'She is mine.' Murdoc felt victorious. Missy cleared the air.

"So how does a rock star like you have only one girl for the night?" She smiled and put her index finger on her lower lip. He took her hand and nipped at her finger, and one kiss at a time made his way up her arm to her ear.

"Because you're special tonight." His breath tickled the back of her neck. No matter what he did it seemed as if he could always make her smile or make her think inappropriate thoughts. Normally she had good self composure, but with Murdoc that wasn't the case. There was something about him that made her toss caution to the wind and it was like free falling to her.

He let her lean against him and he heard a sigh. Not being sure if the sigh meant good or bad he turned her head to the side. Missy's eyes were closed, the corners of her mouth upturned as if she had a silly secret about something.

'Girl needs to learn how to hold her liquor.' Murdoc chuckled to himself. He carefully got up, laying her torso against the table. Going over to a cabinet, he got out a couple bottles of water and some aspirin. He popped a few and took a swig of water. The pills went slowly down his throat, making him scowl with the unpleasant feeling. Leaning against the counter, Murdoc stared at the sleeping figure on the table. He barely knew her and she barely knew him, but he knew that this could be the start of something. It could be a fling or it could turn into something he didn't ever think he would want, but he wanted to keep her close.

Suddenly Missy sat straight up and she clutched her head. "Oh, did I fall asleep?" Coming closer to her, Murdoc offered her a few aspirin and the other bottle of water. Thanking him, she took those items from him and shoved them into her mouth. "I can already feel a hangover coming on." Her stomach churned in response. In a surprising act, Murdoc picked her up in a bridal style.

"Come on love, we're going back down to the devil's lair." They exited the kitchen, leaving half a pomegranate on the table.

* * *

Missy woke up the next morning to utter darkness, her eyes had fluttered open to Murdoc closed ones. With a silent groan she untangled herself from Murdoc's heavy limbs and started gathering her things. A part of her wanted to lie back down and stay in bed with him, sleep off the hang over that was looming in and out of her stomach and brain. The other part knew that she needed to get out of there and go to work. Somewhere there was a loud vibrating sound.

'Oh goodness gracious, where is my phone?' After several more vibrations, she located it near Murdoc's bed. Flipping it open, she gasped in horror.

"Murdoc, get up!" He didn't move at all. Shaking his shoulder she repeated herself. Finally getting him to open his eyes she started flitting about the room.

"I need to leave Murdoc!" That part got his attention. He flipped over on his back and put his hands behind his head in a smug manner.

"What? Not have any fun last night? Told you to reconsider the shag." She glared at him and yanked the blanket off of him.

"I have to go to work! I am so late and I really don't want to get fired and all seeing how this job is why I'm in this country to begin with." Ranting, she haphazardly tried to fix the remnants of the previous night's make up. Having slept in his clothes from the night before, he shoved his shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"Right then, let's move."

The car ride was mostly silent, not for the reason that there was a problem, but Missy was touching up make up and brushing her hair. Her bag seemed like there was an entire bathroom hidden in it, as if she stole Mary Poppins' bag and was using it as her own. Without any issue, they arrived outside her flat. Missy took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. Lamely she said "I had fun last night." He didn't say anything; his eyes were staring straight ahead. Feeling a bit rejected, her eyes went down cast. She unbuckled her seat belt and started towards the handle to open the door.

Quite fast he grabbed her hand and in a low voice said "I want to see you again." Her eyes widened a bit. Without thinking she quickly replied, "Of course." Taking her answer as a good sign, he pulled her closer and kissed her rose bud mouth. 'I could kiss him forever and never get tired of it.' She thought. They pulled apart and he had a cheeky grin on his face.

Pulling out a piece of paper, she quickly wrote down her number. "Call me when you have time. I always listen to my voice mail, so if you leave a message, I'll get it." With a chaste kiss on his cheek she pulled the door handle. She got out of the car and ran up the steps to her front door. Before Murdoc pulled off, Missy cheekily blew him a kiss. With a giggle she opened her door and disappeared into her flat.

Peeling out, Murdoc grinned smugly to himself. 'She has it bad."

* * *

Author's Note:This chapter's playlist is already on my profile, so feel free to go listen if you haven't already done so. Also I would like to thank **Blackheart Ace8** and** Chelsei Monroe** for being wonderful and reviewing my most recent addition to this blossoming story. I'm glad you both like it so far :)

Have a wonderful day/night and it would make me most delighted if you would review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Chapter 6 playlist is on my profile if you want to hop over and give it a listen while you're reading this chapter. I also want to say that I don't own any of the music I feature on the playlists (just for clarifictation). I want to give a thank you to **DeathByChocolateMoose** and **nekohiro09** for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it so far and thanks for reading and reviewing :) Have a wonderful day/night wherever you are!

Chapter Playlist: Fire Burning by Sean Kingston, Maneater by Nelly Furtado, She is Beautiful by Andrew W.K, Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga, She Wolf by Shakira, and Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Running around her flat, she grabbed a pair of jazz shoes and an over sized, off the shoulder, gray T-shirt from off her bedroom floor. Giving it a sniff she decided that her shirt was on the clean side. With a large duffle bag ready in hand she threw her long locks up into a hasty ponytail to continue in the search of clothes. Next Missy started rummaging through her sock drawer where she kept her dance related clothing. Under a massive amount of socks there were her tan tights and bright turquoise hot pants. Hurriedly she threw all these items into her bag and she was set to go.

Walking to the front door Missy looked to the little table against the wall. Her keys were there along with a sticky note under them; she picked both up and looked at the note and saw a big frowning face drawn with a sharpie. Laughing out loud she opened the door and left to go to work.

As quietly as she could, she opened the back door to the dance studio. Holding her breath she moved through the door and made a bee line to the dressing rooms. Upon entering she noticed most of the girls that danced with her were in there as well. There was excited and nervous chatter as well as girlish giggling going on. Not wanting to question the welcome distraction she went to her dressing area. Hastily putting on her dance attire she caught snippets of different conversations.

"I wonder how they're going to pick..."

"Does anyone know the concept?"

"Those guys are so sexy."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Missy wondered to herself what all the excitement was about. Clients' coming to the dance studio was nothing new to them, so there had to be something else going on too.

"I am so glad to see that you could make it today. The way Felicia was talking your car had done everything but exploded." The blood drained from her face. The head dance instructor and choreographer had noticed her late arrival. Off the top of her head she made up a lie.

"Oh yes, I was quite terrified that my car was done for. Luckily I have a mechanic friend who patched my ride up enough so I can get here and back to my flat." She ended with a false sigh of relief and a smile. She mock wiped sweat off her forehead. 'Please believe it. Oh please, oh please.'

A moment of contemplation later, the older woman shook her head.

"The next time you find yourself in a similar situation, call me and I will pick you up instead of leaving everyone in the dark about why you're late." Missy nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"I'll make sure to do that ma'am." Satisfied with her answer her teacher walked away announcing that they had special guests coming in to watch them dance.

"I wonder who's coming in this time." Turning around there was Felicia standing in a black T-shirt and neon pink hot pants.

"I don't know actually. Usually she tells us what client is coming in to check us out." Missy replied.

"Oh well, extra money is extra money. By the way, you owe me. Mrs. Manchester was pissed that you weren't here. You're lucky I can think on my feet." Slightly in a scolding motherly tone Felicia continued. "And after last night you need to catch me up to speed because I don't make up excuses for just anything." Taking everything in stride after her stroke of good fortune she started talking about the night before.

Soon enough she was interrupted by the announcement that all the dancers needed to go into the rehearsal room.

"I'll tell you everything later." She promised her friend.

The warm up consisted of stretching, four laps around the facility, and a bit of improv to get into a creative and receptive state of mind. After that, they sat down and started stretching again on their own. With her friend next to her, Missy looked over at Felicia. Her red haired friend always moved with such grace and poise. She was like a beautiful swan in human form. Missy was flexible and had great leg extensions, but when a client wanted a dancer for the part of a princess in their ballet or something similar, it was Felicia or someone similar who got the part.

The head instructor ran her own shows and paid well, but when other people started taking note of her dancers, she allowed clients to come in and pick and choose girls whether it was for their own shows or for a video. Usually Missy was chosen to play the parts of an exotic slave girl or a part that required someone to look younger. Sometimes it made her feel insecure that she was twenty three but was constantly questioned if she was sixteen or seventeen. Also most dancers weren't as curvy as she was, and by no means was she overly well endowed. At five foot three and 140 pounds she was the one that could be easily hoisted into the air, but she did envy her best friend although she wouldn't say anything to put their friendship at risk or strain it.

The aluminum door that led into the room clattered open loudly immediately drawing Missy out of her own thoughts and starting a buzz of excitement among the girls. A Japanese girl walked in followed by a rather large African American guy. The door shut and a few of the girls were squirming around and whispering in excitement. Felicia looked over at Missy, but Missy was looking over at the opening door. The third person walked in, it was a very tall and lanky man with vibrant blue hair. He looked melancholy, as if he had just watched a sad movie. After that the last person Missy expected walked through the door.

Murdoc walked through the door last, being preoccupied with putting a number into his cell phone. The door behind him shut and he looked up into the room full of ladies. There were about thirty in this dance company, but they were there to pick about six or seven for an upcoming video. His eyes scanned the room and he saw a pair of bright colors. Looking at the pair it was obvious that one was trying to avoid eye contact. The red head noticed he was staring so she nudged her friend, making her reluctantly look up. They made eye contact and he sent her a smirk making her turn a lovely shade of red.

The woman in charge of the group came forward and shook all their hands and began to explain what they were going to do. Apparently they already had a dance number memorized that they were going to perform and then the band could decide who they wanted for their video. This was purely a business venture, but obviously it was about to be personal. He shot another look at Missy before they all got into formation.

In a quiet whisper Felicia asked, "Who is that?" Obviously she was thrown off by the fact that he was staring at her friend since he practically walked through the door.

Her eyes were down cast. "He's the guy I was with last night. I didn't know he was supposed to be here, he didn't say anything about it." Still blushing, she looked up to see if he was still looking at her. Thankfully he was busy with talking to his group, but she did notice that the lanky guy was kept shooting looks over to her best friend. 'Oh good gravy, can I please disappear?' she silently prayed.

The music started and Missy slipped into her stage persona. If she constantly thought about the fact that Murdoc was there she knew it would eventually lead her to mess up. The number they were performing was one that had been written about in numerous papers and she knew it would certainly grab male attention.

He watched her like a hawk. The way she moved and acted seemed as if she turned into a completely different person. Her hips swayed and sashayed like that of an exotic dancer from a far away land. She did seemingly impossible things with her legs like being able to put one next to her head and be completely on balance. It was hard to sit still watching her, especially when her facial expressions were oozing with sensuality. Some of the dance moves she did put exciting and racy thoughts in his head. 'We'll have to try those later.' He wickedly thought. When the song was over, he knew that it wasn't a question of whether or not he was going to have her. He knew that she was going to be his whether she wanted to or not.

"Alright ladies, why don't you go in the dressing rooms and leave our guests to decide on who they are going to pick for their video?" Slowly everyone started filing to the door to leave, but Missy stayed back and Felicia stayed with her. When they were the last of the dancers left Missy slightly jogged over to Murdoc. She touched his shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"You did good love." He said in amazement. His eyes were searching her own. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I did try my hardest, but I don't want you to feel obligated to pick me. No hard feelings if you don't. I don't want to be picked because I know you, I would want you to pick me because I was the best." She squeezed his hand comfortingly and kissed his cheek. Missy went to the exit and Felicia followed behind her. What she didn't see was her best friend and the blue haired guy exchanging shy waves and smiles.

* * *

Additonal note: Again on the length I'm sorry! I was wanting it to be longer, but my significant other was over and I didn't want to be rude. Hope you enjoyed this none the less!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: The Chapter 7 playlist is on my author profile if you want to check it out. I would like to thank **Blackheart Ace8**, **Chelsei Monroe**, and **Nekohiro09 **for reviewing the last chapter. To Blackheart Ace8: I think 2D is adorable, if not a little dopey in a good natured way. I also was trying to find the right time to start introducing the rest of the band to the plot. Sometimes timing is everything :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Have a wonderful day/night!

Chapter Playlist: Saviour by Lights, Only Exception by Paramore, Brightly Wound by Eisley, Finally Found by Late Night Alumni, Fidelity by Regina Spektor, and Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lifelessly looking up she stared at the dull white spackle that covered her ceiling. Since the impromptu audition earlier that day Missy had been slightly edgy and withdrawn making her room mate worry a bit. She didn't care though, what mattered was the cell phone on the black bedside table hadn't gone off yet. At the back of her mind she wondered if he was putting off calling because he didn't choose her to be in his group's music video. It was only a few hours after she got out of dance rehearsals and the audition, so she tried not to be too hasty in deciding that her chances of dancing with him were shot, but the doubt was outweighing the hope at this point.

There was a soft knock on her open door, as if someone were afraid to offend the resident by knocking too loud. Missy sat up in her bed and saw her favorite red head at the door. Felicia was already in her pajamas in the late afternoon, announcing when they had both gotten home that she was taking the rest of the day off from any stress. She was looked upon her melancholy roommate and raised an eyebrow and extended her hand which was holding a box of thin mint cookies.

"How did you know?" Missy plopped back down on her bed. Felicia snickered.

"You don't exactly hide it well." She walked over and sat on the plush bed. "Besides, cookies help when you're sad, scientifically proven by myself." Missy wordlessly plunged her hand into the box and grabbed a handful. Thoughtlessly she shoved one into her mouth. Talking with her mouth full Missy lamented.

"Do you think he'll pick me?" Swallowing, she looked over to her friend with cautious optimism.

"Is that why you're acting depressed? I thought there was actually something to worry about." Lying down next to her sprawled out room mate she added, "Besides, weren't you going on about no hard feelings if he didn't pick you and what not?"

Shoving another cookie in her mouth Missy pouted. "Of course I didn't mean it! I want him to pick me! I was just being nice you know, trying to relieve some of the tension from the situation. God knows how mortified I was when he walked in acting like he owned the place."

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Please, I bet he's twenty times more attracted to you now that he's seen you in a skimpy outfit and knows what you can do with your legs. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Missy whole heartedly agreed and her face brightened up. "Yeah, that's a plus." Patting her friend on the arm she continued, "Thanks for the pep talk honey bun."

Felicia patted Missy on the head like a parent would to a child. "No problem sugar pie." At that opportune moment the phone rang on the night stand. With lightning speed Missy reached for the phone, excitement taking over her. Slapping her hand, the red head made a face. The phone fell in between them lying on the blue comforter.

"Are you crazy woman? That's probably him!" She shouted and threw her hands up in the air. This was the phone call she had been waiting for and she didn't know when the next time he would call back was.

"Yes, I realize that, but just let it ring."

"That's the opposite of what I want to do."

Shaking her head like an older sister would when her little sister did something stupid she replied with a sigh. "I know, but you don't want to just pick up the phone after one ring. Let him think you have a life."

Missy looked at the phone and then back to her friend. "You better be right or I'll tear the skin off your face." The phone rang a few more times before going to her voice mail. Looking back at her friend she said "What do I do now?" Somehow her room mate turned from a dancer to relationship expert in five minutes.

Felicia looked at her watch. "Wait three minutes and call him back." A moment of silence passed between them. Thoughtfully Missy concluded that waiting for such a short period of time was a stupid idea.

"Three minutes isn't a long time. How does that make him think I have a booming social life?"

Grabbing more cookies, she replied "It's enough time to wonder what you're doing." She quickly changed her mind that it was a good idea to wait to call back. They both laid down on the bed in silence. After a while, Felicia moved her arm to her face.

"You can call back now."

Sitting straight up, Missy hurriedly grabbed her phone and pressed redial. It rang once, twice, three times, four times, and just when she was about to hang up and glare at her best friend, there was a familiar gravely voice on the other end.

"Hello darlin', did you forget about ole' Murdoc?" A smile crept across her face.

"No, of course not. How can I forget the guy who shows up to my work unannounced and holds try outs for my dance company?" She said in a flirtatious manner. Felicia rolled her eyes. It was always corny when people flirted with each other. Missy heard a laugh on the other line.

"Sorry 'bout that, had to be done. Listen, I wanted to tell you a couple things seeing how I don't have a lot of time." Missy's heart sank, thinking it was bad news seeing how quickly he was getting to the point.

"Yeah?" She responded with a despondent tone.

"I want to see you tomorrow night, so I'll be there around nine to pick you up."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"No, I'm telling you we're going out."

"So glad you cleared that up for me." Sarcasm rolled off her tongue.

"That's what I'm here for. By the way, I also wanted to say congratulations." Missy almost dropped the phone. "Not only were you chosen by yours truly for obvious reasons, but you just so happened to be Noodle's favorite person in the group." Her heart soared with joy and acceptance.

"This is certainly good news." There was shouting in the background on his end and Murdoc replied.

"I have to go love, business to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow night." He hung up. No good bye or anything, short and simple. Closing her phone and calmly turning to her room mate she started jumping up and down like a child who had main lined sugar into their veins. Smiling and clapping Felicia informed her that it was stupid that she was worried about not being picked. Later on in the night when everything was still and she was in bed Missy felt completely and utterly happy.

* * *

It was hard to dress for an occasion that she had no idea about. Obviously Murdoc was taking her out, but he wouldn't tell her where. During the day of their date she would text him asking for any bit of information leading to where their date location was, but being the cad he was, he told her nothing. He told her it was more exciting that way. 'Of course it was.'

She settled on an above the knee, bohemian style, red dress hoping it would go with whatever they were doing. Being restless she decided to curl her hair next, thinking of what he would like to see when he saw her that night. It was a little known fact that Missy hated waiting, especially when she got ready too early. It was excitment about getting to see Murdoc again that caused her to jump the gun. Felicia offered to do her make up while she waited for Murdoc to whisk her best friend away. This offered action was as much for Missy as it for her. It drove her nuts to see Missy pace around their flat numerous times, not being able to sit still. Doing the brunette's make up would help her relax and hopefully in turn do the same for her friend.

"So how excited are you for this date?" Felicia asked while applying lipstick on her room mate's lips. Not being really able to speak, she held her arms both out as far as they would go. She laughed. "That excited huh?" Next she smudged black eyeliner and shadow on her eyes giving them a seductive and smoky look. Taking a look at the final result she exclaimed. "If he doesn't fall in love with you tonight, then he must be gay." Looking in the closest mirror Missy inspected herself.

'Forget my looks; I just hope I don't act like an idiot.' Opposite of her thoughts, she turned around and smiled. "Thank you, I'm just nervous. You know I haven't been on a date since we moved here from Texas and even then I wasn't a serial dater." Missy started walking to her room and Felicia followed her.

"Everything will go great. You're a great girl and you're going to have a great time." On a side note she added, "Be sure to bring a condom." and she pranced out of the room giggling. 'Hopefully the night goes that well.' There was a hard knock at the door. She heard Felicia's feet pad over to the door.

"Your lover is here!" She shouted.

"Thanks for being annoying!" Missy shouted back. There was no way that he didn't hear her through the door. She went to her closet and tried to find some shoes to wear. Standing there for a minute she was unable to decide like always.

Rough hands slipped over her shoulders and a sly whisper made her hair stand on edge. "It would be in your best interest to wear flat shoes." Her stomach immediately had butterflies trying to get out. She turned around. "I didn't hear her let you in."

"Don't worry about it, finish getting ready." He went and sat on her bed. "Was it too much to ask for you to be ready when I got here?" A shoe went flying from the closet which he narrowly dodged.

"Yes!" she called out. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she decided on a pair of gladiator sandals. Stepping out from the closet she asked "Are you ready to go?" He shot her an approving look.

"Let's get out of this hole." Murdoc got up and grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the door. Felicia gave her thumbs up before she lost sight of her.

"Don't wear her out too badly!" she called to their backs. Murdoc gave her a devious look that would make the devil himself jealous.

"I fully intend to." The door shut behind them.

* * *

She looked absolutely sexy, not being too overly done, but just enough to improve upon her natural beauty. He didn't try to keep his hands to himself, nor did he want to. While he was driving to their destination, he noticed she was fidgeting a lot. "You alright Missy?" She gave a reassuring smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're going to a mystery location for you to have your wicked way with me."

"Just keep that in mind."

Fifteen minutes passed and they pulled into a parking lot of what seemed to be an upscale restaurant. "Is this our spot?" Missy asked. 'This seems awful flashy. I can see it now, I'll do something so low class that people are going to stare.' Murdoc put the car in park and looked over at the nervous girl. Compelled by the biting of her lip, he leaned over and kissed her deeply. His hand traveled down to the inside of her thigh getting dangerously lost in the sensation, she recovered, covering his hand with hers, not moving, but also not allowing access.

"If you continue like that Murdoc, we're not going to make it inside." Missy said in a throaty whisper. He whispered back.

"Is that such a bad thing?" She laughed and took his hand away.

"Let's go inside." They both got out of the car and walked inside the building arm and arm. Once inside, Missy marveled at the interior of the restaurant. It screamed gothic architecture and inspired design. The walls were a blood red and the floor was a black tile. There were candelabra's everywhere, setting a seductive ambience. The tables were intimate by the fact that they had black mosquito nets hanging from the ceiling and they surrounded the tables individually.

Murdoc saw her admiring the general splendor. 'If this doesn't win her completely over, nothing will.'

"If you'll follow me to your table, you can be seated." The host said, indicating that Missy was admiring for too long. Embarrassed, she blushed and looked to Murdoc to lead the way. He put the hand on the small of her back and gently guided her to their table. After being seated and giving their drink orders, they were left alone. She admired the view in front of her. 'He cleans up rather nicely.' Murdoc had on a black button up, dark blue jeans, and his Cuban boots for added effect. Clearing her throat and trying to keep her thoughts innocent, she was the first to speak.

"This place is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this." Murdoc leaned forward with a look of accomplishment.

"I'm glad you like it. I was impressed myself when I first found this place." The pleasantries were cut short with the arrival of a bottle of wine and their wine glasses. The waiter asked if they were ready to order, without having looked at the menu Missy opened her mouth to say so. Her words fell short because Murdoc was already ordering for her and himself. Promptly the waiter took the menus and was off to place their orders. Unsure of how to get the conversation going, Missy decided to take the safe route with a neutral topic. Taking a drink of the blood red wine and pausing to level herself out from the feeling of alcohol, she gathered the nerve to speak first.

"So what did you do today?" Copying her actions, he took a swig from his wine glass and leaned back casually in his seat. Scratching his chin, he looked like he was contemplating his day.

"Nothing much really, just band practice and an autograph signing. It's not too exciting, but what I'm interested in is your day, must be pretty exciting considering your line of work." Missy crossed her legs and leaned forward.

"It's exciting when we perform, not when we rehearse, but I worked today; we have a busy week ahead seeing how we have a showcase coming up. Plus, the other girls you chose and I have to meet with your choreographer for the video. Other than that my day has been pretty chill, I just had you to look forward to tonight." She said with a slight smile on her face. He tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sounds like you have a hectic week ahead of you." She agreed. He continued on, "What I wanna know is how did a Yank make her way across the pond?" Rolling her eyes at the term she told him.

"My parents put me through an arts institute when I was in junior high and high school. My passion was dancing all my life, so they thought that I should end up getting an education in what I love. When graduation came around I decided to audition for a dance company which ended up taking me here. And that's the short and long of it really." Shrugging, she decided that the next time she told that story it would needed to be spiced up a little bit. She spied that the waiter had a tray full of their food and was coming towards them. "Look like the food's here." He turned around and saw that too. Personally, Missy was dreading this part of the date the most. There was no way to look delicate and dainty when eating, except maybe if they were being served tea and crumpets, but that wasn't the case. To her trepidation, the food was a spaghetti type dish. There was no way to look sophisticated while eating food that could splatter on you. The waiter asked if he could get them anything else to which they both replied that they were fine. After he left Murdoc raised his glass, Missy got the hint and raised hers.

"To us." She raised her eyebrow, but clinked her glass with his anyway. "To us." She repeated. Both of them took drinks from their glasses, except Missy took a gulp in hopes that it would help soothe her nerves. He started eating, but she held off for a minute. Knowing he would probably be alarmed if she didn't eat, she slowly started digging in. Trying to be a good date Missy started probing Murdoc with questions.

"What do you like to do for fun, when you have time off from the music I mean." He snickered. "There is never a break from music. Would you believe me if I said I take walks on the beach and enjoy reading old classics?" She snorted. "I actually wouldn't. You seem a little more hard core than that."

"What do I seem like to you?" He tried to coax out of her. Taking another bite, she chewed slowly, trying to think of the right way to phrase her answer. Her eyes got bright.

"I think you are rough around the edges with a hidden sophistication." He clapped his hands together and laughed.  
"I'm satisfied to know that you think so highly of me." Pleased that she had made him laugh, she beamed at him. They ate and laughed the rest of the way through dinner, but little did Missy know was that she had another surprise in store. After they had finished eating, Murdoc asked for the check. When he paid for their meal, he didn't even look to see how much it had cost.

'I guess if you're a musician, that sort of thing doesn't really matter.' He took her by the hand and led her away from the intimate setting. She thought they were leaving, but they ended up going deeper into the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Missy inquired. Putting a finger on her lips he told her to be quiet.

"It's a surprise." After walking and taking many different turns, they stopped short of a door. "Close your eyes." He commanded. She did as she was told. He gently guided her through the heavy carved wooden door. There was music softly playing and the air had cooled down a bit just enough to make her chilly. The texture of the floor had changed. The clacking of shoes on tile turned into a thudding hollow noise. After a few more steps, her foot caught a crack in the floor and she tripped. Sensing her change of balance, Murdoc clutched the brunette to him. Missy exhaled nervously and chuckled.

"Well that was a surprise." Still clutching onto her, Murdoc retorted "I guess I'll have to hold on to you all night." He conjured up an image of them together in an unholy embrace. Her eyes stared up into his contrasting ones. Holding her out from himself, he admired her in the moon light.

"May I have this dance?" His tone was seductive. Being drawn in by his demeanor, she slid her hand into his and nodded her head shyly. Pressing up against him, she rested her head on his shoulder and followed his lead. Her eyes were closed and he could feel her body relax against his as they swayed back and forth. The music was a slow and melancholy song, but the meaning of it was lost to both of them. They were in their own world that consisted of the moon, stars, and themselves.

"How are you darlin'?" He gently said to the woman in his arms. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Perfect." She said in a little voice, not wanting to ruin the moment. Murdoc stopped moving, not being able to contain himself from the urges he had been suppressing. He tilted his head down and kissed her hard. It wasn't savage, but it was enough to cause her to breathe hard. Encouraged by her reaction, he grabbed fistfuls of hair and pressed her harder against him, molding her body to his. When they pulled apart he could see her eyes blazing with desire.

"You make it hard to resist you when you pull stunts like that." Missy said in a playful tone. Taking her by the hand again and leading her to dance once more he replied.

"That's exactly what I want love." He gave her chills up and down her spine. Whispering in his ear, she suggested.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

Additional Note: This chapter was such a pain to write! I love how this came out at the moment though. It's about 2:30 in the morning and I've been working on this chapter for about two and a half days now (I think? I'm a bit tired.) Hopefully you all enjoyed and I would be very pleased if you would press that little button and leave me a review. Your encouragement keeps me going :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I will tell you guys now that this chapter gets a bit steamy. When I was writing things turned out a little different from what I planned, but I think it turned out alright. I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day/night! Thanks to nekohiro09, Mimich96, Blackheart Ace8, and Chelsei Monroe for reviewing last chapter. As always, the chapter playlist is on my author profile page if you want to take a listen while reading. :)

Chapter Playlist: Tori Amos- A Sorta Fairytale, Late Night Alumni- Sunrise Comes Too Soon, Meiko- Reasons to Love You, Ingrid Michealson- You and I, Priscilla Ahn- Dream

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They were sitting in the Geep parked in front of her flat, it was late and the sky was a pure black with only the stars and moon giving any illumination to the fevered and desperate kisses going on between the pair sitting in the idle vehicle. If they had been in an enclosed area, the windows would have fogged up leaving people to wonder what exactly was going on. Missy's hair that had been curled into large ringlets were now starting to flatten out into waves from the aggressive handling on Murdoc's part. His careless hands were indecisive as to where their destination would meet their resting place; they seemed to be all over her form. Sometimes they would rest on her neck, pulling her closer and going in deeper for the kiss. Sometimes they would be in her hair whether it be pulling or stroking her silken tresses. At times they would travel dangerously close between her thighs. At those moments the couple would both pull back and give mischievous glances to one another, but he would never venture further as if to test or tease her. Missy felt drunk with his touch, she couldn't think or see straight, but she knew she didn't want to be cut off from him.

When he would look her in the eyes, he noticed her pupils took up all the room, leaving the colored iris no chance to be seen. Seeing that things might be going his way he suggested that they finally go inside. Trying not to seem too eager, Missy agreed. She opened the door and hopped out, all the while trying to find her keys in her purse so she could unlock the door. Missy walked up the stairs carefully, trying to steady her wobbly knees. On the landing she tried opening the door first, just to make sure if she needed to get her keys out in the first place. In a stroke of good fortune the door was unlocked. Pushing it open, she threw a glance over her shoulder and noticed her wasn't behind her. Fully turning around she looked to Murdoc's Geep and saw him closing the glove box.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a strong whisper. In the stillness of the night, it somehow seemed rude to use a normal speaking voice. Murdoc shrugged offering no explanation, but he walked up to the landing and grabbed her hand, dragging her into her flat. Trying to repeat her question, she was met with his mouth hard on hers.

"You talk too much, you know that love?" He said after torturing her with his brutal kiss. She responded with a look mixed with shock and pleasure. Hastily she closed the door and locked it. There were no signs that her room mate was still awake so Missy was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with any comments or looks.

"Lead the way darlin'." His warm breath against her neck made her melt. Slipping a finger through one of his belt loops she pulled him in the direction of her room. Making her breath slow down, she strained to listen to see if maybe Felicia was still awake, but in her room. There was nothing. Feeling comfortable with knowing she wouldn't be disturbing her, Missy and Murdoc walked into her room, lit with only a small lamp. Again his hands were all over her, starting from her hair and going lower and lower. Before she completely lost herself to his experienced embrace, she shut her bedroom door and locked it. Once that action was complete, in a blur she ended up on her bed, Murdoc on top of her and both of them panting heavily. Things were going the way he wanted them and if she showed any signs of hesitation, he was going to persuade her otherwise.

She kicked her shoes off and he followed suit. In the back of her mind she knew what was going to happen, but she didn't want to acknowledge that this was the ending of only their first date. That bridge would be crossed later. All that mattered was him, her, and a shared desire. His mouth mingled with hers, taking her to another level of want.

"Tell me you want me." He nipped at her neck making her gasp. It was a good thing that the room was in mostly darkness because Missy started to blush. She wasn't good at talking during intimate moments, it made her feel shy. His fingers traced lazy circles on her upper thighs, driving her insane.

"I want you." She barely managed in the ghost of a whisper. The hem of her dress started rising. With a encouraging look from Murdoc, she raised her hips and allowed him to slip her dress off. From there she followed his lead and took his direction. Anyone who would have listened outside her door would have heard contented sighs and quiet moans in worshipping each other's bodies. The corruption had begun.

* * *

Sunday morning sunshine rays fell across her bedroom and onto her face. Not waning to be disturbed by those intruding rays, the brunette turned on her other side and leaned onto the warm body that also occupied the bed. Promptly remembering the events that took place the night before, her eyes snapped only open to rest upon his pale and tattooed back, lifting a delicate finger she motioned towards him, but stopped short. Putting her hand back down she smiled cheekily, thinking about last night and how passionate he was. Then she blushed when she started remembering the things he said to her. Rolling carefully out of bed as to not disturb Murdoc's slumber, she silently started going through her drawers to find clothes to wear.

Sundays were the only days she could lounge about and not do anything. Work wasn't going on due to her teacher being respectfully conscious of people going to church or just trying to not burn out her dancers. Putting on a pair of red shorts and a black tank top, she tip toed out of the room and closed the door ever so quietly behind her.

Walking into the kitchen Missy was welcome with the smell of eggs and bacon. The aroma made her stomach growl. Felicia was working around the kitchen like pro, throwing bits of whatever spice she deemed worthy into the food.

"I didn't know you were up yet." Missy sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned, making her jaw pop. The red head gave her an equally sleepy look.

"I was on the phone all night, so I didn't get much sleep." Missy took a seat at the small kitchen table and yawned again.

"Who were you on the phone with?" She questioned.

"Just someone."

Raising an eyebrow, she was about to start in on her, but Felicia spoke first.

"So I assume you had a good time?" Scratching the back of her head, she nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess I should tell you that he's still here." With wide eye, she looked back at Missy.

"Still here? Does that mean..." She trailed off. Missy rolled her eyes.

"Yes he's here and yes that does mean some activities went on and that's all you need to know." Felicia poked at the bacon with a spatula.

"You slut." She giggled. Missy's mouth fell open, but she recovered. All she wanted to do was relax and not feel obligated to share all the details with her friend. She got up and started to pour some coffee from the pot on the counter.

"Remind me to grill you when you have someone spend the night." Felicia cocked her hip and rolled her eyes.

"You know that I'm just messing with you, lighten up." Turning around, she went to the cabinet and started grabbing plates. "Are you going to tell me about your date or are you going to be moody now?" Missy huffed and took a plate from her.

"It was pretty much amazing. I was pleasantly surprised with everything, he took me to this fantastic restaurant and then we danced together. I'm just lumping all the details together, but if you were there you would have been able to tell how carefully he planned everything." Taking a dreamy sigh, she continued. "It made me feel really special. It meant a lot to me that he took the time to do that." She looked at her normally opinionated friend who was looking at the entrance to the kitchen rather than her.

"I trust you had a pleasant night sir, would you like some food?" Felicia said in a bright and cheery voice. Already feeling her face flushing, Missy turned around, but she was already met with an embrace paired with morning breath.

"Morning." She acknowledged in a little voice. Trying to regain some semblance of confidence she pulled back and offered him the third plate that Felicia had grabbed from the cabinet. "You hungry?" Seemingly still recovering from his slumber, he wordlessly accepted and motioned for her and her flat mate to go first. This was going to be an interesting morning.

* * *

Additional Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the update department. If it wasn't me being sick, it was coaching, or helping do remodeling on my house. But I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So there is no chapter playlist for this chapter! Quite a shocker for myself, but music didn't inspire this one, just my imagination. While I've been away I've been cooking up some ideas for this story and where I want it to go. Here it is, the ninth installment and I hope you all enjoy and review! Have a wonderful day or evening wherever you are :)

A special thank you to: **Blackheart Ace8, DeathByChocolateMoose, **and **melianatara **for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It seemed utterly ridiculous to have someone like Murdoc sitting in her kitchen and eating her food. If someone had told Missy that one day she would have a person of rock star excalibur in her house, she would have told them they were nuts, yet there he was. She just looked at him while he ate, mesmerized at how ferociously he was attacking his food. Unknowingly her mouth was slightly agape at the sight; it also made her a bit queasy. If she hadn't known better, she would've said he was raised by a pack of wolves. Missy looked over to her flat mate, who was staring as well only her fork hung in mid air as she looked on as if he were a side show attraction. Felicia felt her stare and looked over to her and made a face grimacing at the scene in front of them. She then cleared her throat. "So mate, did Missy not let you eat last night or are you naturally this barbaric with your food?" Without skipping a beat he responded "No one cooks this well back at the studio, especially anything edible so consider this a compliment, chef." Missy let out an unlady like snort and Felicia beamed at the comment. With much enthusiasm, Felicia grabbed her fork and started digging into her food. Missy followed suit only to be interrupted as the phone rang out loudly in the quiet flat. "I got it last time, you get it." Missy let out under her breath. With a loud groan Felicia got up and drug her feet to answer the phone in the living area.

"She's a cheeky thing ain't she?" Murdoc said as the red head got out of ear shot. Missy's cheeks got red, hoping that Felicia hadn't pissed him off or embarrassed him with her comment. Poking at her food she replied with a shrug "That's just how she is." His mouth opened to say something, but he was cut off.  
"Missy, phone! It's your Mum!" Quickly rising from the chair she excused herself "I shouldn't be more than a couple minutes." Walking a short distance to the phone, she grabbed it from her friend. Putting it to her ear she let out a cheery "Hi Mom, how are you?" Missy learned soon enough that this wasn't going to be a social call. "I'm alright, but I was wondering about these pictures of you in the paper with this older man. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, I thought you would've told me, after all I am your mother." With a sigh Missy looked over into the kitchen. It looked like Felicia was keeping Murdoc entertained, so she went back to her conversation. "Mom, it's been very recent development that's all. You know I would've told you if..." She was cut off by a man's voice in the background. "Did you ask about that Satanist man yet? I'll be damned if I let my little girl gallivant with a psycho like that!" There was a moment of silence before her mother continued. "Did you hear that?" With a mental sigh she hung her head. "Yes mother, I heard."

Another moment of silence lapsed between them. "You know, I don't think you're father would be half as mad if these pictures of you two together in a car weren't so racy. I can't believe you would do that out in public Missy, I taught you better..." Missy wasn't listening anymore, the blood drained out of her face and her stomach went to her knees. Panicking, she cut her mom off. "Mom, really, I would love to chat, but I have to go. Love you; tell Dad I love him too!" She ended with a false cheerfulness and slammed the phone down on the receiver. Missy ran to the kitchen trying to think of how to spill out that she possibly had flashed her naughty bits to some sneaky paparazzi. Of course practically molesting each other in a car would get photographed, but quite honestly at the time she wasn't thinking quite clearly.

"What's wrong Missy?" Felicia and Murdoc looked at her very pale face. Pacing back and forth with a scared and angry expression on her face she blurted out. "There are pictures of us from last night!" Murdoc quirked an eyebrow at her. "What sort of pictures?" Dragging a hand through her tangled hair she let out a frustrated breath. "Pictures of us in the car before we came in last night!" Her voice was getting high and squeaky. Missy threw her hands up in the air, trying to further her point.

All Murdoc could do was sit back and chuckle. "Those sort of pictures then." Truth be told, he hadn't thought that the paparazzi would catch on so quickly that he might have a new lady friend. His life was a business, so if this mishap happened to get him and his band more exposure, why not use it to his advantage? Missy brought him out of his thoughts. "What am I going to do? I don't want to be in the papers with all my business on the front page!" Leaning forward and reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed a cigarette and a lighter. Felicia gave him a dirty look as he did so. "No smoking causes lung cancer you know." He popped it into his mouth and lit it anyway. Nonchalantly he said "We'll just do some damage control, nothing a good press release can't do." Missy wasn't listening; she was too busy talking to herself. "Maybe I can just ignore it and wait for this whole mess to die down and act like it never happened." Murdoc took a drag and spoke, "Now love, that is a terrible idea." He waved his hand around a bit. "If you ignore it, it makes the public that much more interested in your life. The best thing to do is face this thing head on." With a heaving sigh she put her head in her hands. "I suppose your right." She muffled out. All she could think was is this how all rock star relationships start?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: In collaboration with Halloween and **'Sticks and Stones' **from **the Pierces **here is the result. If the video part is too descriptive, well sorry, I was trying to get my idea across. Any constructive remarks are accepted and noted for future reference. Have a Happy and safe Halloween Everyone!

A special thanks to:**Blackheart Ace8 **and **Lucy Chafer **for reviewing the last chapter

**Chapter 10**

She sat in his dressing room picking at a frayed edge of a cushion on the couch while Murdoc had make up artists working on his face and hair dressers making his hair fall just so. A curl fell in front of her eyes from her hair piled on top of her head. Goose bumps formed on her skin because every time she looked in the mirror her eyes would catch with his and it felt like he was putting a spell on her with his dark and haunting eyes. No matter how much time she spent with him, he could always make her unsettled with a look or a touch.

Her innocent eyes avoided his every time he looked at her in the reflection. He was trying to appreciate the view that she was unconsciously putting out on display. With her hair out of the way, he could see the faint love bites that graced her delicate collar bone. The sweet heart neckline of the corset dress she had on left little to his imagination, the fabric draped across her body like a second skin. The only thing that broke her cold demeanor was her foot tapping against the floor.

One of the make up artist tried to relieve some of the unnamable tension in the room. Chancing a glance over at Missy she spoke "So how long have you guys had a thing going on?" Sparkling green eyes met dark ones in the reflection of the mirror, but this time she didn't look away. Missy straightened her back and stuck out her chest a bit. It seemed as if she were trying to say you don't intimidate me."I'd say about a month now, is that right Murdoc?" He chuckled. "I've been in the relationship a little bit longer, but she didn't know so it differs doll." His grin looked especially wicked with his face made to look like the undead.

Since the announcement of their relationship went public, the band shot up in publicity and sales; something that Murdoc didn't have a problem with. A repercussion that Missy didn't think about was that being known as his girlfriend would lead to less of a private life. Already she had to take numerous different routes to and from work just to get away from prying eyes, which in her opinion was absolutely ridiculous.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Murdoc had a blank look in his eyes with everyone fussing over him. He made up a lie on the spot "I'm ready to get this over with." With a look in the mirror he decided he looked dead enough and told the professionals he needed some peace. Flustered make up artists and hair dressers gathered their things and walked out the door. Joining the crowd, Missy hiked up her skirts to make it easier to stand up and walked to the door.

"I didn't say you could leave." His breath caressed the nape of her neck and she fought to keep the shivers back. Murdoc's dexterous fingers started nimbly untying the back of her dress. Missy turned around and slapped his hands away. She hissed "Business and pleasure don't mix well." Her fingers were made clumsy from her heady experience just a moment ago and it made it hard to tie up the laces again. She walked over to the lighted mirror to see if she would have better luck being out of such a close proximity from him. Slowly her fingers worked through the holes and loops, but it looked sloppy. Murdoc's hands brushed her's away and quickly she turned her head to give him a warning look. He scowled at her, but relented. "I'll be a good boy, for now at least." Missy sighed and gave him access to her laces. His rough hands went to work, but his breath still sent shivers down her spine. He gave a slight laugh "Besides, who says you can't mix business with pleasure?" He was nearing the bottom of her back. She said nothing, knowing he was trying to goad her into getting angry. Murdoc finished and tied the bow right above her bottom. He stepped back to admire his handy work and her backside.

Missy turned and looked in the mirror and was satisfied with the outcome of her laces being retied. She stood there in silence playing the quiet game by herself. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?" She crossed her arms as if she were bracing for an attack, then her eyes drifted past him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now anyway."

Frustrated he grabbed her wrists and pulled her body against his. "Look at me." he demanded in a low voice. "You've been in a pissy mood for the past few days and I want to know what's up."

Unexpectedly, she leaned her forehead against his chest like she was admitting defeat, this caused him to let go of her wrists. She spoke into his chest rather than to his face. "I'm not used to all the exposure and now people are saying that the only reason I'm here is because I'm screwing the client." Murdoc was silent for a moment, but a knock at the door robbed him of his thought.

"What is it!" He yelled in an irritated tone. The door opened revealing the lanky singer who looked back and forth between Missy and Murdoc. "What is it Dullard!" 2D scratched the back of his head bashfully, as if he walked in on something.

"The director said it's time to get started."

Missy clapped her hands together. "Wonderful!" Quickly she strode out of the room leaving the pseudo zombies to their business. She went back to the dancer's dressing room to make sure her face hadn't been rubbed or smeared in any way before she went on set. In the mirror Missy inspected herself critically, hoping no one thought she looked a little worse for wear from her outfit being manhandled from lustful hands. There was a noise that sounded like a person looking for something. Missy looked down the row and in the last mirror, there was Felicia applying black lipstick. "What are you still doing in here?"

Felicia dropped her lipstick and took a sudden inhale of breath. "Gee, don't scare people like that!" She walked closer to the redhead. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just heard it's time to get on set though, so you might want to hurry up." Looking at her best friend full on, she could see her mouth had a grayish black smear along the side. Looking in Felicia's make up bag, she grabbed a make up wipe and rubbed off the smear. "You really should be more careful with your make up. You of all people should know that."

Felicia grabbed a white foundation and blotted it ever so delicately where the smudge had been taken off. "I'll remember next time worry wart." Next she grabbed a powder and pressed it into her skin. After everything was put up Felicia announced she was ready to leave for the set. They both left the last station, but before Felicia opened the door Missy stopped her. "Do I have any black on my teeth?"" She smiled and turned her head side to side. "No, do I?" Felicia did the same motion. Missy laughed and rubbed at a couple smudges on her teeth. "What did you do? Eat your lipstick?" Felicia rubbed at her teeth. "Am I good now?" After another check Missy thought she looked presentable enough. As they exited the room Missy said to Felicia "You know, sometimes I think we are way too close."

* * *

For Halloween the band had decided to release a special music video for Latin Simone for their fans. To the girls it was especially creepy and after finding out the concept for the video and for Missy it only raised her freak flag high. The mood lighting on the set did nothing to help ease the creepy tension, as anything that moved shadow or not looked like it might jump out and attack. The set was a constructed house that was made to look run down and abandoned. Missy was easily spooked and even in scary movies she had seen before; she would have to cover her eyes if she knew something was going to jump out at the camera. To be in a place that was made for a scare made her frightened a little bit.

Felicia had a few cheap laughs at Missy's expense; she would jump from dark corners around the set to make her best friend almost wet herself. Peals of laughter could be heard from the red head enjoying her time goofing off while waiting for the band to finish shooting some of their scenes. There were a couple interns at one point and time telling her to quiet down.

Clutching at her chest the brunette gave Felicia an unforgiving glare. "I'm either going to go gray because of you or have a heart attack. Take your pick."

A loud voice came from a megaphone "All dancer's on set." They looked at each other and shrugged, knowing that they had to get to work. In the weeks before they had been given a couple different counts of choreography, but it was nothing too difficult, unfortunately for Missy and Felicia the director didn't seem to like their style at that moment. Their body movement's weren't capturing his epic vision and after a few shots the director yelled at them for not being in character enough.

His high pitched voice was only enhanced with his annoying megaphone. "I remember I told you to act like marionette dolls! Why aren't you listening to a word I'm saying?" He had enough with them ruining his artistic vision. Slumping down in his director's chair he announced that the two girls should take a break and watch the other two for their scene.

The other two girls from their dance company shot them looks of sympathy as they laced up their point shoes to go on set. Taking a glance over at the director Missy wished them both luck. Felicia added "Yeah, I think you both might need it."

Their scene was almost like a classic horror film and they most certainly didn't need the luck that Missy and Felicia threw their way. The director couldn't sing their praises enough, the way they moved and their expression coincided with everything that he had pictured in his own fantastic little mind. They were bewitched by some unseen force that led them down through the eerie house to a dark and leaky 'basement'. That's where a zombie Noodle and Russel were waiting to devour their victims and their eternal souls.

Both girls thought their fellow comrades 'deaths' were a bit gory, with limbs flying about and blood hitting the camera. Everyone had to admit that the scene was carried out flawlessly and with meticulous precision. The production crew had a blast and once all those scenes were shot and reshot they all clapped and cheered. The director cut all the fun short and blasted though his megaphone "Alright, are you two ladies ready to do your scenes right?"

Felicia walked by him with her hands clasped in front of him and she made her eyes wide and her voice was full of sarcasm. "Of course sir, we'll finally do it right." She walked behind the set to the opening of the hallway in the spooky house.

Missy let out a sigh. "I'm glad you haven't gotten us fired yet." She laced up her point shoes.

The director talked them through the entire scene of them going through the house, much to their annoyance. "Room to room, like someone is calling to you and you can't find them!"

Again with the megaphone! She angrily thought to herself. I'm a professional, maybe not an actress, but I can do this without you making me look stupid. After opening several doors to several empty rooms the director was finally pleased with their progress. "Next scene ladies!"

Felicia pushed past Missy into the empty room they were looking into. "My scene!" She then turned to the brunette. "Out of the room young lady!" She then shoo 'ed her out. For some reason the redhead was unusually cheery which perplexed her.

"Quiet on the set!" The director shouted and the music played.

Missy watched from the open door what she was supposed to be doing next after her counterpart was done. The lighting only illuminated 2D's silhouette from the window. He was still as a corpse, never moving from his designated spot near the window. His back was to her, not acknowledging Felicia's presence, adding to the mystery. Slowly she walked on her toes to him, looking as entranced and captivated as if he put a spell on her. When he finally turned around he looked very grotesque in the dark lighting, but he reached out and grabbed the red head and started rubbing his hands all over her.

He nuzzled her head against his and pulled her even closer. Felicia looked content as he moved her hair from the side of her neck and she leaned it over for better access. 2D then took his hand and lovingly stroked her neck and went down seemingly to kiss it. If one didn't know better, they would've felt like they were intruding on a very private and intimate moment, but it was deceptive moment. Instead of ravishing her neck, he looked up from the woman in his arms to the camera and gave a mean and menacing look and took a fast bite down on her neck. As instructed, she went limp in his arms as the fake blood poured down from her neck onto her white dress. As the rest of the scene went on, Felicia was devoured by her not so friendly host.

Once the scene had ended Missy saw Felicia grinning from ear to ear, covered in fake blood and breathing a little heavy. The same could've been said of 2D. She looked at the two bashfully looking at each other. "Now that was pretty intense."

2D stops looking at the red head for a moment to look at Missy. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

She smiled "It'd definitely a good thing. Perfect for zombie and horror lovers!" The last door at the end of the hallway opened and Murdoc's head popped out. "You ready to do this?"

"Well, I guess I better go finish this up." She beamed at the both of them and went to where Murdoc's head disappeared into the room. There were crew testing the lighting and some more make up artists painting his body. Oh good gracious he doesn't have a shirt on. No matter what various state of undress Murdoc was always in, it always made her heady. He had his bass next to him on a circular ottoman that was big enough for a few people to get on.

"Come here love." She walked over to him, wondering what he could possibly want while having his body painted. Her eyebrows were raised as if she were asking him a question. "I've changed our scene." Her eyes got as big as saucers. "What do you mean you changed it? What are we going to do?" He waved his hand in the air dismissive way. "Chill, we're just going to improvise. The end of it is still the same, so relax."

Missy put her hands on her hips. "Splendid, so what do you suggest I do?"

With an arrogant smirk he said "Treat me like the sex god I am." Her green eyes rolled; she was about to retort but a hair dresser began messing with her hair and a make up artist was putting more lipstick on her.

He so loved getting her riled up and flustered. Seeing her dark side come out was like seeing her in his bed, he knew that she was deathly innocent, but there was a spark of something darker in the depths that he desperately wanted to explore. That spark was what elated him to no end.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, final scene of the day, let's do this!" Came out loud and clear through the director's megaphone. The lighting went down and everyone except Murdoc and Missy were left on the set. "Alright Missy, start from the door and go in and from then on, you know what to do." With a long sigh she left the room and shut the door. A nod from the director and the music for the video started playing, cued Missy to walk in. She slowly opened the door and peered in, acting as though she was looking for something but she couldn't remember what it was. On the ottoman Murdoc was hunched over playing his bass. Walking to the count she had memorized in her head, she tip toed to her lover in the dark room. She circled once around him, but he made no notion that she was there.

That made her decide to take things up a notch. She stepped in front of him and grabbed his chin and planted one on his mouth. Slyly smiling, she moved back and continued her sensual assault. With her left leg planted to the ground, she raised and pointed her right foot as if to trap Murdoc on his right side. With her own hands she began to slowly make her way up her leg raising, it the higher her hands went. With a flourish, she flicked her foot quickly once it was above her head. Keeping his sex god comment in mind she quickly got behind him, trying to catch him off guard. Slow and steady was the key as she ran her hands from his scapula to his chest. She wanted to make him feel like he made her so she started to nip at the back of his neck and then she made her way to his earlobes. His breathing was tightly controlled and that make her giggle.  
He turned around and grabbed her.

"Prepare to die." Murdoc went for the nook of her neck and bit her enough to hurt which caused her to gasp in pain. The fake blood started running down the side of her face and she could feel it getting in her hair. The lighting on the set started to get brighter, making the scene all the less intimate. There were some cat calls going on and that caused her to blush. Missy looked at Murdoc who had fake blood coming down his face as well.

"Don't you two look sexy!" Felicia called from across the set.

"Now would you expect anything less love?" Murdoc replied.

Looking at her white dress and the wonderful feeling of blood going down it she suggested "Why don't we go wash this off?" He called out to the director. "Are we good? Do we have to shoot again?"

The director cleared his throat. "We might have to cut out a bit, but you're good."

Missy leaned against her bloody counter part. "Oh thank goodness."

He turned his head to her ear and whispered "Why don't we clean each other off in the shower?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She heaved a big sigh. "Not here Murdoc, please."

With a dark glare he said "Soon you'll see things my way." He walked off the set.

* * *

In the dancer's dressing room Missy, Felicia, and the other two were busy washing blood and guts out of their hair and off their bodies. In a bright and cheery tone Felicia asked "What if you asked Murdoc if all of us could go chill?"

Pulling her fake arteries off her neck Missy retorted "I don't think Murdoc is too happy with me right now."

Furrowing her eyebrows she questioned her friend. "Why isn't he happy with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's just being stupid. I'm sure he'll get over it. But I'll ask if you want me to."

Felicia shrugged. "If don't want to its okay."

Missy shook her head. "No, it's fine. Besides, we deserve some fun after all this hot mess." She looked over to the other two. "Are you guy's game?"

They looked at each other and then back to Missy. "No, we're good. We're gonna head back to our flat and probably study." She had forgotten that they were in college. Sometimes a person needed a backup plan if dancing didn't work out. "Alright, well if you change your mind let me know."

Missy changed back into her street clothes which consisted of an blue oversized sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and green flats. "I'm gonna go ask him." She announced and left the room. Walking around the studio she spotted and thanked several members of the crew after they told her what a good job she did. Knocking on Murdoc's door she heard an angry "What do you want!"

Tapping her foot she yelled back "Who's being pissy now!" The door swung open seconds later. She stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"What do you want woman?" For a moment she considered slapping him silly, but she decided against it because it would only make the problem worse.

"If you want to act like a spoiled child who didn't get his way then let me know." She turned on her heel and started walking away. I'll just tell her that he wants to turn in for the night because he's old.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned her head.

"Yes dear?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What did you want to say?" Her arms crossed her chest. "Felicia was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out once everyone was ready." He looked at her for a moment. "Why does Felicia want to hang out with my band?"

Missy gave a light growl. "She's a friendly person? Gee I don't know, why don't you be rude and ask her?"

He laughed at her. "Chill out love, it was an innocent question." He pulled her chin up and kissed her.

"Nothing is ever innocent with you."

* * *

Author's Note: Re edited on 10-30-10. I re-read this a few times and decided I wasn't too happy with the finished product, so I decided to add and change a few things. Big thanks to Blackheart Ace8 for discussing music selection for the video.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Playlist is on my author page if you want to go ahead and take a listen. There's a bit of fluff at the end of this chapter, but I think it's appropriate. Once you're done, take some time to review please :)

Thank you to: **Blackheart Ace8 **for reviewing the last chapter and** fantasy-in-love **for reviewing Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"You might wanna buckle your seat belt." Missy said in conern out of her friend's safety. Felicia raised her eyebrows in concern and looked at everyone else sitting in the back seat.

"Murdoc's driving can't possibly be as bad as she's said. Are you sure you aren't exaggerating?" Solemnly everyone else looked back at her and nodded their heads. It was not just by luck to still be living when the main driver in the group drove like a bat out of hell. It didn't take long for Missy to find that out either, despite her pleads and protests for him to drive a tad bit slower to avoid any unfortunate accidents.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the seat belt and fastened it tightly across her lap. She was jolted back into the seat as the Geep started to peel out. "Hold on for dear life!" Missy yelled over her shoulder. Her hair was flying magnificently everywhere, easily becoming tangled in the wind. Felicia didn't know where they were going, but obviously Murdoc had something in mind. When her friend told her that the bassist had agreed for all of them to hang out together she didn't think she would have much input on where that was going to take place.

Many pairs of hands grasped handles so hard their knuckles turned white. The highway for Murdoc equaled a race track where he could pull his best dare devil stunts, but at times he seemed to have little regard for human life whether it was his or someone else's. There were times Missy could've sworn he cut off other cars to see if they would crash and burn. She wasn't too sure if some of them didn't.

"Are you insane?" Felicia screamed from the back seat. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was down to her knees.

Murdoc twisted his head around with an evil smile on his face. "That's the idea." His foot slammed harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

They came to a screeching halt in the car park; the girls a little worse for wear because they weren't used to risking their lives with what should have been a simple car ride. With a concerned look 2D placed a hand on top of Felicia's. "You look like you're going to be sick."

She smiled weakly at him. "You might be right. That tends to happen after I'm afraid my life is going to reach its untimely end." Her hand squeezed his gently. "Thank you for your concern."

The driver door slammed shut. "Live a little." The clicking of his Cuban heeled boots could be heard walking across the concrete.

Missy had observed what just transpired between her friend and the lanky singer. She thought it was charming he was conerned for Felicia's well being. Looking to Murdoc, he had already walked through the door to go into Kong. Sighing, she unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Missy asked. She didn't feel she knew the whole group well enough outside of Felicia and Murdoc to suggest anything.

"We should all watch a scary movie." The brunette heard Felicia suggest.

"That's a great idea! What do you think?" 2D turned expectantly at Missy. She nodded in agreement. It was Halloween, so why not? Murdoc might even like the idea.

"How about you guys pick out a movie and all of us will watch it?" Excitedly, the both agreed. They all but ran to get inside the building, looking like kids ready to play. Russel and Noodle had already gone inside so Missy was all alone.

_I'll just wait for him to finish whatever he's doing and he can find_ _me_. She went to his lair waiting for him to come claim her. When she opened the door to the Winnie it was dark, but that wasn't too surprising because that's the way Murdoc liked it. If she had flicked on a light, it wouldn't illuminate the room at any strength. The soft flicking of wings could be heard somewhere in the recesses of his living quarters.

"It's just me Cortez." Missy said under her breath, not wanting to stress the bird out and have her eyes pecked out of her skull. Thinking back she remembered the first time she saw the crow, not knowing that he was remotely a pet. At the time she thought a bird had managed to find his way to an unlikely place, but Murdoc was quick to correct her. The crow was free to do whatever he pleased and to come and go whenever he wanted. Some people had dogs and cats, but of course not Murdoc, he had a crow.

She smiled thinking about how eccentric Murdoc really was. Nothing she did was truly weird to him because he always had a story that topped anything she did proving to her that she was a normal person after all. Feeling warm she took her sweater off clad only in her jeans and bra. She wandered over to where his dresser was and rummaged through a drawer. Her little hands found an old shirt of his and she slid it on. The fabric was well worn and felt vintage against her smooth skin

The door slammed open and it made Missy jump and Cortez caw. "What were you doing?" She tried to portray a calm demeanor.

"Collecting a few souls here and there; what were you doing?" Murdoc's rough hands smoothed over her stomach, the heat from his palms permeated the thin material. His head nuzzled her shoulder and he nipped at her.

"I'm glad you have your priorities in order." Missy chuckled lightly. She turned around and gently grabbed his face. There certainly was a height difference and when a woman wanted to take control, that difference made it a little difficult. Standing on the tips of her toes she grazed his lips with hers, tantalizing him with her sweet kisses.

"I've been going through your clothes if you really wanted to know what I was doing." Missy smiled knowing that she ruined their moment. His eyes traveled down her torso.

"I can see that, but it would've been more beneficial if you were naked in my bed." He spoke near her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Trying to put some distance between them she put her hands on his chest and took a step back.

"While that sounds incredible, everyone is probably waiting patiently for us to watch a movie with them."

He countered "Dullard probably wants to be alone." Missy looked at him like an oblivious child.

"What do you mean?" She said in an uneasy voice. It's not like they did anything to him, did they? Her mind started going at a thousand miles an hour at how they could've done something to cross the singer.

"Let me rephrase that love. He wants to be alone with Felicia." With those words a bolt of realization hit her. They liked each other. How did she not see it before? Was she a bad friend for not seeing that? There were numerous different feelings coursing through her at one time. She felt stupid that she didn't suspect the obvious, and then there was confusion as to why she wasn't told anything in the first place. Did Felicia not trust her? It was too much to wrap her mind around at one time.

"How do you know?" The brunette asked him in an accusing tone. Was he keeping secrets from her too?

He regretted opening up that can of worms once he saw the look on her face. "I've been around the block enough times to know when people are…" He looked for the right words to say. "...interested in another's company."

Missy pondered his words wondering if she was blowing the situation out of proportion. On one hand she was happy for her friend, but on the other hand she felt left out that she wasn't told about the budding relationship. "Am I being silly about this?" Her green eyes went wide.

"Yes." Roughly Murdoc pushed his mouth on hers. "Let them have their privacy." He silenced her protests one scorching kiss at a time.

* * *

Felicia felt suddenly shy being alone with her paramour. There was something about his sweet nature that made her blush and act silly. The night had taken a different turn than she originally planned as she had hoped that she would have the comfort of a group to help her open up rather than forcing herself to not be timid.

"Evil Dead or Dawn of the Dead?" 2D held two DVD boxes out for her to choose from. She twisted a finger around a tendril of her red hair in part from nervousness and in part from not knowing what to do with herself.

"Evil Dead sounds good to me. Are you sure the others don't want to watch it with us?" He watched her fidget.

"We asked and they said no. Besides, they're welcome to join us anytime they want to. Don't know why anyone would want to miss out on an old fashioned zombie movie though." Earlier Noodle had declined on the offer because she said there was a videogame she had just gotten in the mail that she wanted to play. That in turn knocked out Russel to join in because he would be with Noodle, helping her when she got stuck in the game. 2D grasped Felicia's hand in his and took her to the home theater.

He thought she was acting weird, like she didn't want to be left alone with him. During the video shoot she was completely different around him, lively and talkative. Now she was acting like was unsure of how to act around him. She certainly didn't act like that when they made out in her dressing room. In fact, she had been down right aggressive.

"What about Missy and Murdoc?" Felicia didn't want to leave her friend out of something she had asked to do with her. 2D slipped the DVD into the theater projector.

"If Murdoc wanted to come up with us he would've come. It's best to leave him alone if he's preoccupied." An image of her best friend with the bassist in a carnal embrace flitted quickly across her mind. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Stuart, I believe you may be right." He smiled a gap toothed grin at her.

"Ready to start the movie then?" Felicia sat down as 2D turned off the lights and started the movie. He sat down next to her and whispered "If you get scared, let me know."

She smiled at how sweet he really was. "I won't get scared with you around to protect me." Sensing she was getting comfortable 2D nonchalantly laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer. She put her head gently on his shoulder, mixing blue hair with red.


	12. Chapter 12

A Special thank you to Blackheart Ace8, ElizabethTheWierd, and fantasy-in-love for reviewing last chapter. I love reading reviews, it drives me to write.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tired eyelids opened and closed slowly trying to remove the traces of sleep from within. The brunette curled up closer to the Satanist's back, not wanting to leave her warm confine yet. Missy slowly slipped her hands up her lover's back, being careful to not wake him immediately. Her fingernails traced lightly around the tattoos on his back following the designs from the top to the bottom. There was a vibration coupled with a beeping that indicated that unless she wanted to be late, Missy needed to get up and go to work. With a deep sigh she rolled out of the bed and started pulling on her clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" A sleepy and muffled voice came from underneath the sheets. It was a funny sight to see him cuddled up with pillows and his feet sticking out from the covers.

"I have work." She pulled on a green flat, balancing herself on the wall. Scanning the room she looked to see if there was anything else of importance she would need before she left. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Murdoc pull himself up on his elbows.

"You should come back to bed for awhile longer." His look suggested that he had a few reasons why she should want to stay in bed with him.

"You know I want to, but unless you want to start paying my bills then that's not a possibility." Missy pulled her hair back into a tight bun. She went to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You have a dictatorship to run anyway." Quickly grabbing her cell phone and running out the door she threw a 'Talk to you later.' over her shoulder.

He watched the door shut behind her, separating them as she went to do what she loved. Despite her outbursts from time to time about how hard working with her company was he knew she would never give up dancing. Bloodied and bruised feet were worn like proud battle scars as a testament to her hard work and dedication. Now that the shooting for their video was over, Missy had mentioned something about a big theatrical production that was going to be happening for awhile. The details were unclear because he hadn't paid much attention when she said it; he had been focused on other things at the time.

Murdoc heaved himself back onto his pillows and was welcomed back into the land of weightless darkness.

* * *

Sweat was pouring off her face and stray bits of hair clung to her neck in clumps. The room was filled with labored breathing and stern voices. Missy's lungs were on fire, her muscles ached, and to be honest the routine was not easy for her to learn. The first few eight counts she had down pat, but trying to go further had proved disastrous. She had managed to put out her right leg, tripping a girl who was supposed to start leaping across the studio. That had earned the attention of the choreographer, whose eyes looked red from anger.

"Stupid girl!" He screamed at her with a German accent. Her cheeks inflamed with embarrassment and aggravation. "Why can't you get this right? Can your little mind not get a grip around this combination?" That stung. Missy bit back a retort and meekly hung her head down. She would need to be shown again what the combination afterwards was. For some reason she would forget it as soon as she learned it making it difficult on everyone. The choreographer was unsympathetic to her plight; he rolled his eyes and proceeded to kick her butt one eight count at a time.

Felicia had witnessed her friend's self esteem plummet into the ground after being berated in front of the entire kick line. While it was a stupid mistake, it still wasn't right to criticize her like that in front of everyone. From across the room she had made eye contact with Missy, she could see that her eyes were watery and threatening to spill tears. She couldn't comfort her this time or offer any encouragement; Missy was going to have to suffer through today until they got home. It hurt her heart, but there was nothing she could do. Unable to watch any longer she returned to the situation at hand and started practicing one of the lifts that was choreographed or risk making a more fatal mistake than her friend.

* * *

Murdoc was in a sour mood. All day he had been in interviews with the rest of his band mates and there was to be a photo shoot later. The promotional work was boring, that's what having a publicist was for. He lived for the screaming crowds and the adrenaline rush performing on stage; not playing nice to journalists who held your very reputation in their hands with whatever they decide to publish. He noticed that 2D had been in a chipper mood all day and that annoyed him even further. There was nothing like being in a bad mood and there was someone unreasonably happy to rub it in your face.

Murdoc hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him, his heel tapping against the chair in agitation. His fingers cupped his chin, feeling the stubble along his jaw bone. The interviewer was talking with Noodle about some topics he didn't care about; boy bands and girl things. He dug into the back pocket of his black jeans and took a pack of cigarettes out. He took a slender stick out and lit it, taking a long and calming drag. His lungs filled with smoke and nicotine.

"I don't think you're allowed to do that in here Murdoc." 2D had turned in his chair. He was having a nicotine fit too, but he wasn't about to light up in the building while doing an interview. Murdoc took another drag and blew the smoke out his nose.

"Shut it Face Ache." Murdoc was not about to let anyone tell him what to do, let alone 2D. Immediately he turned back around in his chair so he wouldn't incur his wrath. He could tell Murdoc was in one of his moods and he didn't want to be any part of it. In a loud voice the interviewer turned his sights on Murdoc.

"So Murdoc, I see from all the papers that you have a new lady in your life?" Murdoc just nodded, he was feeling rather combative. "From what reports have said, she's half your age. Does that present any problems in your relationship?" He was starting to get into dangerous territory.

"She is intelligent and like any woman she does enough talking for the both of us, so no, there aren't any problems." He tried to joke his way out of the subject. The interviewer looked on his notepad and continued.

"Your girlfriend is a dancer and she was also recently in a music video with you. What was it like working with her?" Murdoc leaned back in his chair, taking a few more drags. He thought back to her outfit and her body melding against his in front of all those people. That was something he wouldn't mind doing again.

"It was fun." He said in a clipped tone. The subject of Missy was closed; his personal life was just that, personal. He gave the interviewer a dirty look that caused him to gulp and loosen his tie a bit. This was going to be a long interview.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face, making black rivulets from her mascara form trails down her reddened cheeks. Her nose was running excessively, making her use gobs of tissues. The other dancers worked their way around her as they were changing and getting ready to go home after a long and arduous day. No one talked to her, almost afraid that if they did her bad luck might rub off on them.

"I'm sorry." Felicia's sad voice said in Missy's ear. Missy sniffled in reply, unable to say anything for fear of an outright sobfest if she opened her mouth. Felicia slid her arms around her in an embrace. "You had an off day, that's all." She grabbed a tissue and wiped her face, smearing the black mascara instead of getting it all on the tissue.

"I'm disappointed in myself. I looked like an idiot out there. We have a special choreographer come in and I manage to destroy a kick line. A kick line of all things!" Missy wiped her face with the back of her hand angrily. She got up and started collecting her things, leaving Felicia stare at her in pity and sadness.

"Aren't you going to change?" Missy started sloppily braiding her hair.

"No, I just want to go home." She let out a depressed sigh as she tied the elastic in her hair. Leaving the dance studio was easier said than done. There was a lot more paparazzi outside than she anticipated, the flashing bulbs and the snide comments to get a rise out of her were too much at that moment. "Don't you have anything else better to do?" The continuation of flashing bulbs answered her. They went to the subway as fast as they could, but there was always someone with a camera.

Upon arriving at home Felicia was even agitated from all the unwarranted exposure. Slamming the door behind her she leaned against the door. "Maybe you shouldn't have made your relationship public." Missy threw her things on the couch.

"You think I hadn't thought of that already?" She started pushing the couch against the wall. Then she started pushing the television into the corner of the room. Quizzically, the redhead raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She started hanging her things on the coat rack. Missy stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips.

"It's not what I'm doing; it's what we're doing. We are going to practice the routine until our toes bleed." Felicia let out a cry of anguish.

"We've been dancing all day and you come home and you want to practice again? I'm exhausted and hungry and I want to lie down."

"Please? I need help. I can't have a repeat of today or I'll die of embarrassment." Felicia gave her a reluctant look. Missy dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together. "I'm begging you. I will do anything you want if you do this for me."  
Giving her a defeated sigh she agreed. "Let's eat first and then we'll practice." Getting up from her knees, the brunette hugged her friend.

"You won't regret this!"

* * *

He called her cell phone for the third time, but there was no answer. It was later than usual from when he usually called her, but it was frustrating to not have her pick up the phone nonetheless. Murdoc was driving around in his Geep because he had just finished his day for promoting the Gorillaz album. He drove by Missy's flat to see if she was home. He saw a light on in her window so he decided to park across the street.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Murdoc waited a few moments, but there was no answer. He knocked on the door again and again there was no answer. He tried to turn the door handle and to his surprise it clicked open. Music was flowing through the flat and there were pounding noises on the floor.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. You think you got it?" He ventured further into the flat.

"Yeah I got it." A breathy voice answered. "Can we do it again?"

"We've been doing this since we got home. You have this down pat, can you relax?"

"No, you didn't get a verbal tongue lashing like I did today. I never want that to happen again." Murdoc walked into the living room, knocking on the wall.

"Knock knock pet." Missy turned around, her hair falling out of her braid and sweat going down the chest and forehead.

"Hi." Her breath was labored, her chest rising and falling quickly. She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug and kissed his mouth. "How was your day?"

He gave a gruff answer. "Long. How was yours?"

"Same. Pretty much terrible all around." Missy pulled away from him, afraid that she might smell from sweating so much. The music was turned off causing the couple to look at Felicia.

"Is Stuart with you?" Felicia was looking past them, into the entrance way, as if she were expecting him to walk in the room. Murdoc shook his head.

"No, he's back at our place." Felicia nodded her head.

"I see." She walked out of the living room to her room and shut the door. Normally she would've made some small talk with him like she usually did, but not seeing 2D show up with Murdoc was disappointing.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Murdoc was used to both of these women being loud mouthed and friendly, not somber and quiet.

"I've been making her help me practice our routine. I've made her over tired and we've been doing this all day." She snapped at him, not liking as to how he was referring to her friend. They were both quiet after that. It was clear that everyone in the flat was exhausted and fed up with the day. "I'm going to take a shower." Missy started towards her room.

"I'll join you." Shutting her door and locking it, her damp clothing started coming off. Like a teenager her clothes went all over the floor instead of in a hamper. Murdoc stared at her nude form quite blatantly, his stare unwavering. Looking over her flesh, he found marks that he had made on her both old and new. There were bite marks on her rib cage and scratches on her buttocks. Never did he leave a mark where people could see, so she wouldn't get questioned by an overly concerned costume designer or a nosy passerby. He thought back to the first time he bit at her during one of their night time forays, she had initially been startled, but from then on she had asked for it over and over again. Who knew that someone so innocent had those dark tendencies waiting to be explored?

"Are you coming?" Missy's body was in the door way of the bathroom, the light illuminating her silhouette. She noticed Murdoc's eyes looking her up and down with a far away look in his eyes. He hadn't made a motion to her or even acted like he heard her. "I'll be waiting." She walked into the bathroom and started running her bath water. Testing the running tap on her wrist, she deemed it warm enough to get in. Gingerly she stepped in, the blisters making contact with the warm water made them feel like they were burning. She sat down in the rising water and propped her feet on the side of the tub, trying to rid herself of the self inflicted agony. Dunking her head, her mass of hair became a tangled web. The water droplets traced the outline of her hair. Coming up for air, she noticed Murdoc in the doorway.

He started kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his belt. "What was so terrible about your day poppet?" It couldn't have been more mind numbingly dull than his. Missy didn't know why, but she was still feeling very emotional about the day. With a depressed shrug she simply stated a fact. "I fucked up royally today." He slid off his shirt; mussing his hair and making pieces stick out like horns. Grabbing a cigarette from his back pocket, he lit it and took a drag. He pulled off his pants and boxers in one go.

"Yeah?" He always listened to her, no matter how trivial the matter was. Maybe it was because of Noodle that he had built up some tolerance to girlish woes, but with Missy it was different kind of tolerance. She felt important when he listened to her.

"I was rehearsing for the showcase that's coming up and I forgot more or less some of the routine. That resulted in me taking out an entire kick line and getting yelled at by one of the best choreographers on the globe." He sniggered, imagining her really taking out an entire line of women. Of course she was being over dramatic, but he went along with her. Murdoc stepped in the tub, turning the running water off. The liquid was almost scalding, making his nerves stand on end.

"Love, I don't think there is actually a chance in hell you could take out an entire line of people. No offense, but you can barely see over a steering wheel, how could you take down a bunch of women?" He rested his back against end of the tub. Missy's hair floated in the water, fanning out in front of her chest, making her look like a modern day Godiva. She put her hands up in exasperation.

"Okay, so maybe an entire kick line is an exaggeration. I did manage to take someone down though. It sucked that I had to be the one to do it. Why couldn't one of the new girl's have made that dumb move? They would've been forgiven, but no not me!" Missy ranted on. Murdoc's eyes wandered to her propped up feet. He interrupted her for a moment.

"So when did you mutilate your feet?" The blisters were red and were crying clear pus from a few. Some skin was torn from the knuckles on her toes making them look like they went to hell and back.

"Most of it happened here. The wood floor isn't conducive to being barefoot, had to find out the hard way." Murdoc had to bite his tongue. A part of him wanted to call her a moron and another part of him just wanted her to somehow put her feet away.

"You should let it go." He said quite simply. The honesty in that statement stunned her.

"What?"

"You should let it go. You get a bad critique and you hold it in and you let it drive you nuts. I mean, look at what you did to yourself." He motioned to her aching appendages. Missy started putting shampoo in her hair.

"Dancing is not the same as music. While they are very close, they are very different. I have to be perfect or else I might not have a job at the end of the day. I can't have my own way of doing things; it's their way or the highway." Murdoc took his last drag off his cigarette and flicked it onto the tile floor, browning the spot where it lay.

"If you don't relax, you'll never remember any of the dances you're supposed to do. You'll freeze up like a clam and they'll yank you off the stage like a failed pageant queen." She dunked her head to get the dirty suds out of her hair. She came back up.

"I've never been relaxed a day in my life." Her fingers combed through her hair.

"Hope you like stage fright then." Murdoc pulled a towel from the rack and got out. This wasn't turning out like he had hoped. Missy didn't move to stop him as he walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. His wet foot prints trailed after him. She finished her bath alone and she thought about what he said. Maybe she would loosen up and not take everything to heart. What good was it doing her worrying over something she couldn't change? She grabbed a towel and got out of the tub.

"I think you're probably right." She called out from the bathroom. His damp figure was on her bed, wetting the sheets.

"Have I ever been wrong?" The rays of the dying sun were lighting his body through her window. His necklace glinted catching her eye. That was the one thing he never took off. Sometimes when he would be pressed up against her the cross would leave an imprint on her skin.

"Not yet." She grabbed a brush off her dresser and started getting the tangles out of her hair.

"I have a great track record poppet." His hands went behind his head.

"You are so full of yourself." Missy grabbed a large t-shirt and boy shorts. She noticed Murdoc's eyes were droopy. "I think we should call it a night." He pulled the covers over himself in agreement. She climbed in bed, resting her head on his chest, his heart beat lulling her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the couple didn't have much time for each other, both having to work their respective jobs. Missy had butterflies in her stomach making her unable to eat anything that morning. Murdoc had noticed she was unusually pale, but he didn't say anything about it, chalking it up to nerves and he thought that she would get over it after she was finished with rehearsal. He left earlier than she did because he was needed for some preparations for a three month long tour.

"Will I see you before you leave for tour?" Missy was putting clothes in her duffel bag to change into when she arrived at the studio.

"I'll try." He pulled a boot on. She narrowed her eyebrow at his response.

Turning sharply, she asked in a steely voice, "What do you mean, you'll try?" He didn't answer her. "Great, you're about to leave for three months and you're acting like a jerk. Fantastic." She zipped up her bag and started fixing her hair in the mirror.

In an impossibly fast move he roughly pushed her against the wall and gripped her forearms tightly. Fear flashed in her eyes.

"You're hurting me." Vainly she pulled away from him, but he was much too strong to pull away from his grasp. He leaned close to her face, his warm breath washing over her.

"Good." His mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss. This was his good bye to her. The kiss was over in an agonizing instant. Murdoc pulled away watching for her reaction, but she only had her eyes closed. Not saying another word he stalked out of her room and out of the flat, leaving only the sound of an engine in his wake. Missy looked out her window as he drove away into the new day and she let out a soft "Bye."

* * *

The first few days of being apart were okay, Missy had her job to keep her busy and Murdoc texted her every once in awhile about where they were at or what he wanted to do to her once he got back. The day he left her feelings were all over the place and she didn't know what to think about what had happened. When he had called her in his down time between concerts, Missy finally drug up the courage to confront him on his erratic behavior.

"I don't do well with sentimental good byes poppet. It's just something I don't do." He expected to get off scot free. It made her angry that he didn't care that he hurt her feelings.

"You know what I don't do? Deal with stupid bullshit." Missy hung up on him, feeling justified in her action. Murdoc called her back a week later to save himself from Missy's wrath and let her cool down. They fell into a routine from then on; he would call her every few days from the road and check in on her and see what was going on.

Soon November had passed, leading into December, and that meant Missy and the dance company would finally be presenting their showcase. A part of her was sad that Murdoc would not be there to see at least one show because he would be on tour for two more months. Another thought had crossed her mind that he wouldn't even be there for Christmas. The holidays were always a bit more lonely if the one you cared for wasn't there. She had tried getting a shipping address from him for when she finally decided on a present, but he refused which infuriated her to no end.

"I'm sad you won't be here to see the showcase, especially after working my ass off all this time." Her voice came from the other end of the phone while he was sitting back stage before a performance.

"You won't even care that I'm not there once you set foot on that stage. All you'll be doing is doing what you wanna do." He plucked at the strings of his bass.

She breathed into the phone. "It still would have been nice if you could have been here." There was a quick loud roar and a deep voice talking.

"Gotta go poppet, can't leave my fans waiting." He hung up without saying good bye. There was no 'Good Luck' or 'Break a leg' or anything of that nature on her opening night. Felicia had walked into Missy's room to tell her it was time to go.

"It's the night we've been working for!" The redhead was practically jumping with excitement. Missy tossed her phone in her bag and looked at her despondently. Not wanting the raining parade of a girl to ruin her mood she started pushing her out the door. "Stop being such a negative Nancy, if your boyfriend were here you wouldn't be acting like this and that's just silly." Grabbing the paper with the address of the arena off the counter Missy and Felicia bounded out the door, hoping that tonight would be the night that they had their names show up in lights.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you take the time to review. I also want to take this time to just talk for a moment about a thing or two. I feel like my quality of work hasn't been up to par with what it used to be, so I held onto this chapter for a very long time polishing it in hopes that it would make it worth your while to read. That being said there is not much else to say other than I really hope you review because in all honesty, this story is on fourteen people's alert list; I will sound like a broken record, but let me know what you thought and review! Other than that I hope everyone has a great day and have a Merry Christmas if I don't update before then.


	13. Chapter 13

It's almost one in the morning on Christmas Day and I really wanted to get this chapter done and over with so I can really get things rolling. If there are any errors, please forgive me, this was quite a speedy update and I read through it a few times to make sure everything sounded clear. Consider this chapter my little gift to the few who have kept up with this story.

I'd like to thank **Blackheart Ace8 **for reviewing last chapter and I hope you have a fantastic Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The night had gone well when all was said and done. It was like every showcase before; at least one accident had to happen backstage, there was jittery excitement before taking the stage, and the rush of exhilaration while performing in front of strangers. Of course with the blinding lights prevented her from seeing the audience, but she knew that he wasn't going to be there. He had said so himself, which was disappointing to hear no matter which way you put it. He was performing for his screaming fans that begged for his attention and musical talents.

"Excellent job."

"Thanks, you did awesome."

"I thought I was going to fall off stage!"

She caught bits and snippets of conversations going on around her as she sat alone in her melancholy thoughts. Felicia was on her cell phone to her parents who had flown in for their opening night; a costume designer was helping take her costume off while she was preoccupied talking excitedly about the performance. Missy already slipped out of her costume, not needing much help with the fastenings. After Felicia's costume was slipped off she simultaneously snapped her phone shut.

"How do you feel about good southern style cooking?" Missy's mouth salivated and her stomach growled.

"Sign me up!" If it was one thing she missed from the states, it was her mother's cooking, but someone else's mom's cooking was a good enough substitute.

After getting dressed and ready to go, the pair met the redhead's parents out in the lobby. They were greeted with two small bouquets of flowers. Felicia's mother fussed over the girls.

"You did so lovely, the both of you! But you look so thin! You need some fattening up if I say so myself!" Her mother was the queen of a back handed compliment. Both girls' took turn's hugging the parental pair.

"Thanks mom. I'm just ready to get home so you can feed me." She towered over her mother, clearly taking after her father in height. Felicia's father hugged Missy in a bear hug. The man was a huge teddy bear and she loved it.

"I'm glad you seem to be doing alright." Even thought this man wasn't her father, it still felt good to be embraced by someone who cared about you. He added a joke. "Thought you might grow more though, puberty might still be running its course." It was apparent what the commonality in Felicia's parent's relationship was. The group started walking out of the lobby into the frigid night air. There were fewer cameras than usual which was welcome and the invasive paparazzi kept their distance. Missy made a note of the difference and wondered if it was because she was with such an intimidating man.

"We should have you around more often." Missy beamed and patted his shoulder. They were nearing the girls' flat.

"Hey Dad, we should take you on a tour while you're here! Get to know the place I've learned to call home!" Her mother agreed.

"Yeah Jim, it'll be fun. We can tour around and I can spend your money." She giggled.

"I wouldn't change a thing about you honey." Missy fumbled with her keys to open the door. The door opened to their flat and quickly Jim and his wife scanned it from top to bottom. The girls felt a little insecure about their scant amount of furniture in their humble abode. They left their things at the coat rack and pointed her mom in the direction of the kitchen. Sitting at the table while Jim's wife worked away, they started talking.

"Felicia says the guy you're dating is nice." It was more of a question rather than a statement.

"He has his moments." She didn't want to reveal too much, she didn't know what they knew about him. Missy got up and grabbed a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, smelling the sweet smell of chicken fried steak and gravy waft through the air. She tried to switch the topic from herself.

"You know Felicia has made herself a new friend recently." She shut the door and walked back to the table. "He's a very nice guy. He sings and plays the piano, really talented." Felicia shot her a look from across the table. Her mom commented from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone Kitten!" She called her by her family pet name, trying to butter her up into spilling the beans.

"I'm not." She grabbed the bottle of wine from Missy and poured herself a large glass. "We were talking and then he stopped talking to me; Nothing more nothing less." Felicia took a large gulp. Jim in turn took the bottle from his daughter and poured a small glass for himself.

"Janet, leave the poor girl alone. This is a night for celebration, not talk of boys!" Jim was certainly a father. Missy raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

Murdoc sat in a late night dive bar keeping himself preoccupied with a Tom Collins in hand. This was where he belonged; in a seedy bar with women fawning all over him. Something was unsettling him though; he wasn't completely satisfied. His broad was back at home doing her own thing while he did his. Could it be that he missed her? He never really missed anyone in his life save for a select few. Murdoc scoffed at himself and downed his drink, barking for another at the bar tender.

"Are you alone tonight?" A raspy voice whispered in his ear. Free roaming hands massaged over his shoulders to his pecs, breasts pressing into his back. Murdoc turned his head to the bold female.

"Hello Paula, been awhile." The cigarette he had been smoking was taken out of his mouth and put the former band mate stick it between her thin lips. She took the seat next to him and she propped her arms up at he bar, making her breasts press closer together.

"What have you been up to Murdoc?" She took a drag from her stolen cigarette. The bartender returned with another Tom Collins and asked Paula if she wanted anything. "Vodka tonic." She replied off handedly. He swallowed some of his drink.

"A little of this, a little of that, can't imagine you doing anything up to my stature." He meant it as an insult, but she twisted it as much as she could.

"That's right I play real music." She blew smoke in his face. Changing up the pace she upturned her lips. "Seeing anyone?" He hadn't technically asked Missy to be his girlfriend; he just announced that she was.

"Not recently." He hadn't seen Missy in a long time now. He took another drink. The bartender arrived with Paula's drink. She took a sip and bent over Murdoc's way to expose more of her chest. Her hand rested on his thigh very close to his family jewels. The warmth of her hand sent an ache of longing through his nether regions. His grip on his drink was dangerously tight.

"Would you like to see me tonight?" She tried to be sexy, but the truth was that a different girl was his kind of sexy. Murdoc got up suddenly which knocked down the barstool he was sitting on. This caused people sitting in and around the bar to stare at the commotion He looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't shag the same slut twice." He pulled his jacket on, downed his drink, and walked out into the night.

* * *

Almost a month had passed, making it near the end of December and Missy was starting to feel like her old self again. She was happy and sure she missed Murdoc, but she had accepted that he wasn't going to be home for Christmas. Felicia was happy too, but she asked about 2D sometimes when Missy was on the phone with Murdoc. When it was just the girls talking, Missy often suggested that maybe 2D was the type of guy who waited for the girl to act first, but Felicia always vehemently denied it. To her it was a case of getting to know someone and they didn't really like what they saw. In her eyes he didn't like her for her. On the twenty third of December Missy had decided to get Murdoc a gift so she could give it to him when he returned from tour. This was very last minute on account of her work and lack of ideas for a man who could buy himself an island if he wanted. When Missy told Felicia of her gift idea she gave her a confused look.

"That's kind of old school. You really think he's going to want that?" The brunette crossed her arms.

"It's settled; don't make me change my mind." She tried to convince herself it was still a good idea. "If you haven't noticed, he's pretty old school himself." Her flat mate sat on the couch flipping through a magazine and the expression on her face said that she was unconvinced.

"You know him better than I do." She continued flipping through the glossy pages. Missy put on a black pea coat and a plaid red scarf.

"I'll be back soon." She ventured out on her own to get her much thought over present. There was an antique store a few blocks away that always had good finds and she thought that she might try her luck there. The store had a musty smell mixed with an old cologne, like an old man's closet. A little old woman with white cotton candy hair popped up behind Missy while she was walking absent mindedly around the store.

"Can I help you find anything?" The little old lady was smaller than her which was surprising.

"You might not have any, but I was wondering if you might have any pocket watches? One with a chain maybe?" The store clerk led her to the back of the store where the cash register was. There was a glass case that held many valuable shiny objects.

"There are a few in there for you to choose from. Let me know if you want to take any out and look at them." It was odd that she couldn't handle the watches, but she supposed that it helped lessen shop lifting. The shop keeper left her to her own devices. There were many pretty baubles, but nothing that particularly caught her eye. They were tarnished or dented and Missy didn't want to give something less than stellar. In the quiet store Missy called out to the old woman.

"Ma'am? Do you have anymore that I can look at?" The old woman had popped up from behind the register, giving Missy a fright because she hadn't known she was so near to her. Slowly the words came out of her mouth.

"I do, but I don't know if you'll be able to afford them." She hadn't meant it as an insult which was why she was reluctant to say anything in the first place.

"Can I please see them?" Missy's voice was filled with exasperation. Wrinkled hands brought up a velvet drawer from under the register. They were placed on the counter, glinting in the light. "They're beautiful." The lady agreed.

"They are quite old too. Do you see one you like?" Her voice was patient. The younger of the two scanned the items. Almost in an instant she picked one out.

"That one." She pointed. The watch was taken out of the protective case and presented to its prospective owner.

"This one has such history. It was sold to me after man it belonged to died in a fairy ring. He used to be in such a prominent family too." Missy wrinkled her nose in disbelief.

"A fairy ring?" The woman continued.

"It's something terrible to cross a fairy ring; some say you become cursed from crossing such a thing. Poor dear is an example; he is, dead as a door nail." Missy continued looking at the watch. It was silver and there was a family crest etched in the front of it. She had opened it up to reveal the watch face. The only numbers were the three, six, nine, and twelve and those were in roman numerals. The watch had such an unusual history and it was breath taking.

"How much do you want for it?" The brunette was holding her breath, hoping it wasn't something that she couldn't really afford.

The shop clerk looked at her for a moment. "I'll take it down to six hundred and forty seven pounds." Her eyes almost bulged out of her skull. The woman saw the look in her eye and started putting the watch away.

"Wait!" Missy started digging her credit card out of her wallet. "I'll take it!" She would be making payments on that sucker for a year with her budget. It was worth it to her when all was said and done. The woman had ran her purchase through.

"Have a Merry Christmas." She said as Missy walked out.

* * *

The next day was the final day of the showcase for the year before they continued on again in the New Year. Everyone was ready for Christmas to come and be home with their families. Felicia's parents had only been in town for a few days before they went on their own Christmas vacation to the Bahamas. Missy was jealous of the warm weather they'd be enjoying while she was there freezing her bottom off.

The night went on as it always did. It had been the company's routine for a month and nothing was out of the ordinary. During the show no one noticed a solitary figure entering the audience to sit in an unoccupied seat. That lone person watched the show with such scrutiny; one would say they were looking for someone. When the curtains closed they left as quietly as they had come.

Backstage the women were all a flutter handing each other little gifts and exchanging good byes until next year. There were hugs and little cakes being devoured in honor of the holiday spirit. Missy too was caught up in all the excitement that was going on. She was all over the place handing out little cards that she had written for the people she had worked closest with. These people were her family here. She was talking with one of the newer additions to the company.

"It's been great having you around to talk to, especially with someone who's going through a similar situation. I think we probably started out rocky, but-." The girl stopped abruptly. Missy stared at her for a moment and looked to see what had made her stop talking.

"Murdoc." She said incredulously. Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. Pulling back she exclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to be here at all!" He smelled like cigarettes, sweat, and alcohol, all the familiar smells she had grown to love.

"You know poppet, for a holiday I don't celebrate I'm expecting something special just for being here." Thinking back to her purchase waiting in her underwear drawer she replied "Oh, you'll get something special alright." Their fingers interlaced together. "Let me change and we can head back to my place." He stalked away, the women staring at him as he passed. Missy changed as fast as she could, filled with joy and elation that Murdoc had shown up. He had taken them back to her flat, both surprised that Felicia had beaten them there. She was decorating a pitiful tree with a couple of surprise guests of her own. Taking Murdoc's coat and her own, she hung them up.

"I didn't know we were going to have a party." She slid her shoes off and started walking over to the table the two foot tree was perched on. Felicia smiled and hung a little ornament.

"Sometimes the best things are a surprise." The blue haired guest surmised. The Japanese girl put on a tiny tree topper.

"I guess they are." Missy agreed. With such a huge group there it was best that food was prepared, but they had next to nothing in the cupboards. Improvising, she watched the action go on while she started cooking. It was pretty late, but she hadn't had anything to eat since noon and it was nearing midnight.

"How does everyone feel about spaghetti and garlic bread?" The good thing about being born into an Italian family was learning everything there was about pasta.

"Sounds good to me." Russell agreed. Murdoc was sitting in the living room, but he spoke loudly.

"Of course it does Tub-O-Lard." Russell shook his head and followed Missy into the kitchen to 'sample' the food every step of the way. To her surprise Russell was very knowledgeable about flavoring dishes and such; it was nice to know that some people appreciated the fine art of cuisine. Once the food was done and the rather large man had done the final taste test, it was time to eat. The mismatch of people all gathered around the table.

"Do you think the tree should've been put there?" Missy inquired. 2D grabbed the tree and moved it to the living room. "We can put it back when we're done." She hoped that she hadn't hurt 2D's feelings. The redhead started talking.

"Noodle, what do you think Santa is going to bring you this year?" The girl sat thoughtfully while chewing. She swallowed.

"I think Hello Kitty." Missy and Felicia looked at each other. In a house full of men, who got her something related to Hello Kitty? Wanting some alone time with her boyfriend, Missy had pulled a stunt that her parents always did when she didn't want to sleep on Christmas Eve.

"Aren't you afraid Santa might pass you by if you're still awake?" Her eyes got really wide and she pulled on 2D's shirt sleeve.

"2D-san! We have to hurry home!" Her empty plate was slung in the sink and the singer soon followed suit. Missy stabbed at her plate innocently, but unexpectedly Felicia got up and followed 2D. It was strange how their budding friendship/romance had taken a turn for the worst only to come back up for air. Missy wasn't going to comment on it. She leaned back in her chair and whispered in a low voice to Russell.

"Did you really get her something from Hello Kitty?" His voice filled with pride.

"Yes ma'am and a new guitar too." He had gotten up to put his many dishes in the sink and thanked her for dinner on such short notice. Noodle had yelled from the door for him to hurry up or Santa would be forgetting him too if he wasn't in bed.

"It was good seeing you Missy." His massive hand clasped her shoulder. "I'm glad he hasn't run you off yet." Murdoc had lurched off somewhere, leaving the dishes to the girls, or so Missy thought. The door had shut after the two men and the little girl left she had lost all her initiative to tackle the kitchen before being with Murdoc.  
"Hey." Felicia was wrapped up head to toe, looking like she was about to leave. Missy knew what she wanted and she was in no position to object. "I'm gonna go with them." She pointed her thumb toward the door. Missy ran her fingers through her hair.

"You go get your man." Felicia bolted through the door after gaining her approval. This was going to be an interesting Christmas to say in the least.

"Poppet!" Murdoc yelled out in the flat. Her attention returned to the present waiting to be opened by her lover.

* * *

He was anxious and he didn't like it. He did like her sneaky maneuver to rid herself of all the unwanted guests. Calloused fingers fiddled with the box in his pocket. The longer they were together the more he seemed to rub off on her. At the beginning her innocence had made her his pinnacle of desire so he could violate her virtue, but now with that innocence tarnished he wanted to keep going to see how far he could really go.

"Murdoc?" Her green eyes tried to meet his gaze, but he was avoiding it. Ignoring his evasive nature she opened her drawer and held and wrapped box in her hands. "I know you don't celebrate, but I still wanted to get you something. I hope you like it." The box was practically shoved in his hands. She fidgeted while he sat there with the box in his hands. "Go on, open it!" He unwrapped the box and took the lid off. It was surprising to him that she had picked such a sophisticated gift. It was something a distinguished man would have. Upon closer inspection he noted an inscription on the inside of the watch.

_"If music be the food of love, play on."_

He looked at her for a moment. Her reaction all depended on how he reacted; her eyes hopeful that he really liked what she had put so much thought into. "So you love me poppet?" Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as she shyly nodded. Shifting around, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the little box. "Then you can tell me how much more you love me after this." Murdoc handed her the box. She sat in a stunned silence. Her nail penetrated the crevice in the box and she tore the paper off. It was a ring box. Nervously Missy looked at Murdoc, wondering what exactly he was planning on. He made no moves and his face was expressionless. Looking back at the box she flipped the lid and gasped. It was a large emerald in a silver setting.

"It's gorgeous!" It was ridiculous that her eyes were tearing up. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger. I wasn't a forever ring, but it was definitely something. Murdoc looked down at his open watch; it was midnight. He reached behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas love."

* * *

*The quote in the pocket watch is from William Shakespeare


	14. Chapter 14

I'd like to thank Blackheart Ace8, ElizabethTheWierd, fantasy-in-love, Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes (I'm glad you like it!), and the anonymous reviewer calling themselves Hi, for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was a night of new beginnings and celebration; the time when people made promises to themselves and others that would fall through after the first few weeks of January. The ground vibrated from the deep bass of a sound system and alcohol was free flowing all around. The original plan was to stay home and have a quiet New Year's Eve and celebrate in pajamas and drink champagne straight from the bottle. The plan had changed when the Gorillaz had booked themselves to promote a club and of course Murdoc had Missy in tow. Her plans always became twisted when it came to him, nothing stayed as she originally wanted it.

In the flashy bathroom statuesque woman primped themselves and fixed their running make up after sweating it off. The five two woman waited patiently after using the bathroom to get near a sink, but having no success from the massive amount of women checking themselves out. Left with no other choice she pushed herself through the crowd of sweaty bodies, receiving glares as she did so. Quickly lathering her hands, she risked a quick glance at the mirror. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and she had sweat droplets on her nose. Looking back down she rinsed her hands and grabbed something to dry off with. The fiery redhead appeared from the crowd. Missy pulled her shirt down and tried to push her chest up even higher than what her push up bra did. She the tried pulling down the mini skirt she had on as she felt like she was flashing her bottom every time she quickly turned.

"How do I look?"

"You look slutty, but I'm sure Murdoc doesn't mind." Felicia grabbed a paper towel and blotted her face.

"I do appreciate your honesty." All she did was smile and apply lipstick back onto her bare lips. They left the bathroom together keeping to the buddy system that all females seem to share. The music was pumping in the air and the excitement of everyone dancing all around them was contagious. They laughed because they were happy and their feet moved to the beat because they couldn't help it. Dancing and moving towards the bar Felicia noticed her fickle friend 2D, it was too loud to talk so she just held onto Missy's arm and pulled her along.

"Where is everyone!" Felicia had to almost scream in his ear. Before the bathroom break everyone had been together, but now only one member of the group could be located.

"Russ went off with some girl and he went outside to call and check on Noodle. I can't say where Murdoc went. No idea." Missy took a seat so she could give her poor feet a break for dancing on the hard floor. She watched the pair cozy up to each other and move together.

"If you guys want to dance, go ahead! I'll wait for Murdoc here because God knows he likes to drink." The two nodded their heads and disappeared into the crowd. She sat there scanning the crowd for some time, occasionally catching glimpses of people she knew or of her dear friend making out with the blue haired singer while grinding to the music.

It took several rounds of searching the boisterous area before she caught sight of her elusive lover. It was only a moment before someone moved into her line of vision, but she saw him in a corner of the club talking to someone, a masculine figure. She jumped down from her seat and pushed people out of her path. No one really paid her any mind, she wasn't a threatening figure. Her arms wrapped around his waist but he twisted out of her grasp. He seemed irritated by her action. Frowning, Missy moved over to the side so she could see what was going on. Murdoc was handing the Hispanic man he was talking to a package and in turn the man grasped his hand and shook it. Something seemed shady about the situation.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Niccals, the funds will be transferred into your account immediately." His dark eyes flickered over to Missy who was watching. "Everything will go according to plan; if not something might happen to her pretty face." Her eyes narrowed. What on Earth were they talking about? She looked over to Murdoc who looked grim. When she looked back at the unknown male he was gone.

"Who was that?"

"A business associate." He pulled at her arm trying to get her out of the shadows. He was lying and she knew it, leaving her wondering why he wouldn't tell her. Not wanting to cause a scene she went with it, but later she wanted to know the truth.

During the night Murdoc would sign autographs and pose in pictures for fans and fulfill other contractual obligations. Missy wasn't bothered when they were pressed close together and he pulled away to meet a fan, but it did bother her that the female fans would take the liberty to kiss him on the mouth or grab his butt. He was her boyfriend not Hugh Hefner nor was she a Playboy Bunny willing to share with any woman he came across. The night was more about work than it was about play. The brunette located her best friend and danced with her leaving Murdoc to his own devices. The only problem with her new plan was that 2D was a lot more attentive to her friend than Murdoc was to her that evening. Felicia kept stealing kisses from him and making flirty eyes. The night had ceased to be fun and had lost its original appeal. She lost herself in the crowd and started walking to the door every once in a while being pushed off balance by some one falling over themselves because they had too much too drink.

Missy got in her car reminding herself to send Felicia a message later that she had taken it to go home so she wouldn't think that they had been car jacked. She put the keys in the ignition and drove home, not caring that her boyfriend was still inside probably getting cozy with a fan or two. Her newest plan was to go home and sleep through the New Year. The flat was dark and quiet when she walked in, but she walked straight on to her room, kicking off her heels as she did so. Next she tore off her clothing and put on sweat pants and a tank top. It was weird to hear parties going on in other buildings while she was alone. Crawling into bed her cell phone started going off.

"Mom?" It was quiet on both ends. Missy's parents were quiet people until they were riled up.

"Happy New Year honey, how are you?" It was comforting to hear her voice, even though the last time they talked it was about her practical nudity in the gossip columns.

"I miss you." She talked quietly because if she talked in her normal tone it would've been too brash for her ears.

"I miss you too and so does your father. We wish you didn't move so far away." Missy exhaled.

"I know, but I wanted to do this and it's been good for me. This really grew me up." She huddled under her covers. "How many more hours until midnight for you guys?" Her mom laughed.

"About six hours, so we have awhile." The conversation turned somewhat serious. "Are you sad because of your boyfriend?" Picking at a thread on her shirt she contemplated her answer.

"Sort of; he's just got me upset tonight is all, but I really do miss you guys." She could hear her mom sigh through the phone. Her daughters' sadness was evident through the phone

"Missy, he's almost as old as your father. Where did you meet this guy anyway?"

"At a bar." The best place to catch a caliber man. Then she said what really was concerning her.

"What about the papers saying he's a Satanist?" She hated explaining her boyfriend to her mother.

"I think he's kind of let that go. We haven't really talked about that much." There was no harm in not telling her mother the whole truth.

"Is he a gentleman?" That was code for 'Have you had sex yet?'

"Mom, he's fine. He's nice and he treats me great." Except for tonight at least. A pause hung in the conversation.

"I just worry about you. You're still my daughter no matter where you are and how old you get." Warmth filled her heart.

"I love you too Mom." Feeling suddenly tired she started getting off the phone.

"Have a wonderful New Year Mom. Tell Dad I love him."

"I love you Missy. Be good and behave yourself." The phone went dead and she snapped her phone shut.

As much as she missed her family and wanted to go back to be smothered with love, she couldn't. There was so much that Missy had invested in her new life and to pull out now would be a big let down. Her dancing career was going well, but that wouldn't last forever. A broken foot or a snapped tendon could put her out of commission and eventually as she got older it would be harder to put her body through the same things she did when she first started. Already her joints popped and clicked when she moved, but the wear and tear of her bones and muscles hadn't started to affect her yet.

She started thinking about her relationship with Murdoc. At first it had started out as a rapturous fling, but it quickly turned into something more. The age difference didn't disturb her, but that was probably due to his virility. His past was a large mystery to her and he never divulged more than he had to. He also didn't ask much about her past, perhaps because he knew that her parents were already worried about their innocent daughter dating a rock star.

Her thoughts drifted to the club full of people that she left. There was no doubt that Murdoc would be furious with her, but she felt justified in leaving. Obviously he didn't think of her enough to fend off the preying women. Jealousy coursed through her like wildfire. Closing her eyes she pleaded with herself to sleep, but that always makes it harder to. Missy tossed and turned, tangling herself in her bed sheets. Maybe there was some truth in the old adage 'Never go to sleep angry.' She was restless so she started staring down her alarm clock. The bright numbers read two in the morning. Rolling over on her back she wondered if Murdoc had noticed if she was even gone. Perhaps they weren't as serious as she thought. Her eyelids slowly closed and her muscles relaxed. Her breathing started to get deeper indicating she had finally reached dreamland.

In the morning the suns' rays woke Missy up. Inching over she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. Somewhat surprised she had a list of missed phone calls from Murdoc and Felicia, but she deleted them without listening to their messages. Putting her feet onto the floor, she dragged herself out of bed and went into the kitchen to throw on a pot of coffee. Waiting on that, Missy walked to Felicia's room and poked her head in to see if she had made it home last night. The smell of vomit welcomed her as she opened the door making her clasp her close in disgust. Daring to venture further she saw 2D lying bare-chested in bed. His arm was thrown over his face covering his eyes. The sound of Felicia's toilet flushing was loud in the silent flat. The redhead walked out of her tiny bathroom wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She looked a little worse for wear; there were dark circles under her eyes and she was standing there in her bra and panties.

"Rough Night?" Felicia just nodded at the brunette. "There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some." The hung over girl pushed past her to go to the kitchen. Missy followed her to make herself a cup for herself. The fixed their cups in silence due to Felicia looking like she might projectile vomit at any moment. They both walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Missy flipped on the television for some background noise.

"Why did you leave last night?" She sipped carefully at her hot drink.

"I wanted to leave; Murdoc was pissing me off, but I'm sure he didn't have a problem replacing me once I left." The comment was heated. There was a clinking noise coming from the cabinets. Without turning around Felicia said, "Coffee cups are on the top shelf." A soft 'thanks' came from the kitchen. 2D walked into the living room in just his jeans. He plopped down on the couch.

"Murdoc was furious when he found out you were gone." Felicia continued their discussion. "You should've picked up your phone. He was throwing shot glasses and picking fights with people, it was like he lost his mind."

Missy sat her drink down. "How is it that I'm in the wrong when he was the one being a jackass?"

"That's how Murdoc is." She was surprised when she heard the singer say that. He set his cup in his lap. "He's a selfish bloke if you haven't figured that out yet." Even though she was mad at Murdoc, she didn't want anyone else bad mouthing him.

"You have much experience with that?" She retorted. Sensing the situation was getting tense he lowered his voice.

"Yeah, I do." He got up to put his cup in the sink." I had this girlfriend about five years ago and we got on great. She was even going to be in the band with me 'cause she could play the guitar. When we all moved into Kong Studios that's when things got sticky, she was always flirting and other things I didn't like, but she swore up and down she never cheated on me. Then comes the day that I find my girlfriend in a bathroom stall with Murdoc. Tore my heart out it did. Later Murdoc kicked her out of the band and told me that she would've brought all of down. Now tell me that's not selfish." He had come back to the living room and sat next to Felicia. She was rubbing his leg comfortingly. Missy sat in shock trying to absorb all the new information. How could the man she loved be so cruel? It was unfathomable.

2D broke the silence. "I'm going to jump in the shower." He kissed Felicia's cheek and got up, leaving the girls alone. Missy looked at her friend.

"Did you know?"

"He told me when we first started hanging out. He said he didn't want to hold on to any emotional baggage, so I've known for awhile." Missy was taken aback.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not my story to tell. Besides, would you have believed me if I told you what your boyfriend had done?" If she had been told she probably wouldn't have her friend. Now knowing what he was capable of made her blood run cold. Standing up she grabbed a pair of boots and a jacket and threw them on. She didn't bother to change out of her sweats.

"I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back." She slammed the front door shut. Her destination was Kong Studios.

* * *

Her little fists banged on the Winnebago door.

"Open this damn door or I'll break it down!" She kept pounding and making a racket until the door slammed open. Cortes flew out cawing.

"Have you gone bloody mental?" Murdoc was holding his head; Missy's banging reverberating through his skull. She got in his face.

"We need to talk." She pushed passed him. He already didn't like where this was heading. Murdoc shut the door and headed for the aspirin. He swallowed the pills dry and looked at his pissed off girlfriend.

"What is your problem? Why did you leave last night?" Her eyes got hard.

"My problem? You're the one making out with those sluts you call fans!" She shrieked. He didn't say anything. "I can forgive many things, but you're starting to push me over the edge!" Missy started stabbing him in the chest with her finger. He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. She continued on. "Why are you keeping secrets from me? I'm starting to feel like I don't know you at all!"

Murdoc snarled in her face "I've done a lot of bad things to a lot of people and I don't regret it."

Her voice dropped dangerously low. "Like you've done to 2D?" He dropped her wrists.

"You don't know anything."

His response infuriated her. "You slept with his girlfriend and he caught you in the act! You aren't sorry for that?"

Murdoc raised his voice to match hers. "It was for his own good and if it wasn't with me then it would've been numerous others."

"So you sleep with her under the guise that you were doing a noble deed? Do you need a pat on the back for your civil service? What you did was wrong Murdoc." He gave her a look that froze her to her spot.

"I've never done you wrong and you stand there like I've killed your mum." He started puffing on a cigarette. Missy had grown tired of skirting around the real issue.

"I'm your girlfriend and yet you never tell me anything. I know next to nothing about your life before the Gorillaz and lately you've been taking calls at all hours of the night and disappearing and reappearing with no explanation. I want to know what's going on Murdoc. Don't leave me in the dark." Her voice was almost pleading with him.

He sat down. "I don't tell you a lot of things so I can keep you safe." That alarmed Missy.

"What do you have to keep me safe from?" At that moment his phone started to ring. He took the call, getting up and trying to get out of Missy's earshot. The conversation was brief, but something was said to set him off.

"Leave now." It was a command.

"Was it your friend from last night?" She inquired.

He ran his hand over his face. "Just go before I remove you myself." Missy got up feeling defeated. Without another word she walked out and slammed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to give a big thank you to **Blackheart Ace8, ElizabethTheWierd, Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes, fantasy-in-love, and melianatara **(I'm glad you found it again!) for reviewing the last chapter. I'm giddy over the fact that this story has nearly forty reviews! While I was writing, the only thing I listened to music for was Lady Gaga's 'Fashion' and I think you'll see why later on in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next few weeks were quiet on both ends; neither party was willing to be the first to break their self imposed silence. Murdoc had gone back to continue his tour, not bothering to tell Missy he had even left. It seemed like he was constantly looking for new ways to infuriate her. One day while doing warm up stretches she had decided that if Murdoc wasn't going to divulge his past, she was going to do a little investigative work.

"Can I borrow your computer for a little bit?" Missy asked Felicia when they got home late that night,

"Yeah, it's in my room on my bed. You can grab it." She got the lap top out of her room and settled down on the couch. Sitting next to her friend, Felicia started eating macaroni and cheese. Glancing over to the computer screen she saw Murdoc's picture and some links leading to other websites. Was she googling him?

"What are you looking at?" Her mouth was full of chewed noodles.

"I'm stalking my boyfriend, what do you think I'm doing?" She looked through different pages, clicking on something that looked promising.

"It looks exactly like you're stalking your boyfriend. Do you really think looking through all that garbage is a good idea?"

Missy looked at her like she was being stupid. "What's the worst thing I could find?"

Felicia choked on her food. "Are you serious? You have no clue what's true or false and I wonder how many people have dedicated blogs to hating you for dating Murdoc." She turned off the television. "I think you should focus on something else right now. This has bad idea written all over it." She got up to get something to drink. Contemplating her words for a moment, something happened to the screen. 2D's face had popped up replacing the search engine she was looking at. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Hey Missy, is Felicia around?" Apparently her video chat said she was online.

"She's in the kitchen, she'll be back though." In the mean time he had made some small talk, asking her how was she doing and what had she been up to lately. Felicia had walked back in.

"Who are you talking to?" It was a little strange that Missy might be talking to herself.

"2D just popped in." Missy pointed at the screen. Felicia had walked over and turned the laptop towards her. The red head had a sudden sparkle to her eyes and a wide grin on her face. Since they had figured out how to video chat, it had become almost a nightly occurrence to talk to each other. The brunette got up feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. When she walked into her room she heard Felicia.

"I miss you so much." There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to tell Murdoc the same thing.

* * *

He had his reasons for not involving Missy in every aspect of his life. She was the one thing that was his and no one was going to take her away, no matter what kind of deals he made. Something he hadn't anticipated was her holding out so long on giving him the silent treatment. Murdoc stared at the ceiling of his cot. All was mostly quiet on the tour bus with the exception of 2D's low murmurs. He took his cell phone out and looked at the background picture. It was of Missy and Felicia sharing a moment together. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut. Her mouth was open wide from laughter, probably something Felicia had said. The picture was taken before anyone realized he was doing anything more than checking his phone.

There was a scuttling around on the other side of his curtained cot. He pulled the cloth barrier back revealing 2D climbing out of his own cot. Noticing the older man was awake he decided to share his thoughts.

"She seems depressed."

"What are you going on about?" Was he really butting into his personal business?

"I talked to Missy for a bit before Felicia got on her computer. I think she misses you."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Dullard." The singer sighed; he knew that Murdoc wasn't going to listen to his unwarranted advice.

"You should talk to her at least." Murdoc turned away from 2D, waving his hand in dismissal.

"You should shut you mouth before I bruise up that pretty face of yours."

2D scratched his head and got back in his cot seeing that further conversation was futile. If he was resorting to threats of violence that meant it could soon in to real violence, like with his hands crushing his windpipe.

* * *

The next morning Missy got up and cradled her cell phone in her hands. She was contemplating calling Murdoc and finally ending their childish behavior towards each other. The only draw back was that she didn't want to be the one to cave first; it seemed like everything was on his terms and she didn't want to submit herself to that. Going back and forth from indecision she finally started scrolling down her list of contacts. About to press the call button her phone lit up and started ringing. It rang a few times before she picked up. She wanted to make him wait and make him think she wouldn't pick up, it served him right.

"Hey" Her voice was filled with the awkwardness she felt. She didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Hello poppet." He had a way of always being cocky and easy going, nothing ever fazed him. Silence hung in the air like a dead weight threatening to drop on their heads.

"I'm still mad at you." There was no way she was going to forgive him that easily. There was no amount of smooth talking he could do that could make her cave so quickly.

"Figured that much." He was being an ass giving her short replies.

"This has gone on for too long. I miss you, but you still need to talk to me." She ran her fingers through her mass of hair. The line went quiet making Missy think the phone had cut out, but Murdoc started talking.

"I've lived a hard life Missy, just because you demand something doesn't mean you're going to get it."

She growled in frustration. "Why don't you trust me? Have I not proven my loyalty yet? Do you want me to swear on my life? Make a blood oath? What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" There was a mixture of negative emotions swirling inside her chest. It didn't feel fair that she almost felt compelled to talk to him and say anything, but he wouldn't allow her to listen to his own secrets. He was a mystery that refused full disclosure.

"Don't test me. When I feel like the time is right, I will reveal things to you then."

"Do you like being difficult or is it reserved for just me?" That got a laugh out of him.

"When did you get so argumentative?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I learned it from the best. There was a danger that you'd rub off on me sooner or later." The longing from the night before came back strongly. She wished he was there so she could bury her face into his chest and hold on to him. Pulling herself together she started talking. "How's the tour been going?" She could hear him moving around to get comfortable.

"It's the life. I get to sleep all day and rock all night." Missy rolled her eyes, sometimes he didn't act his age.

"Our performances have been getting rave reviews, I don't know if you've seen that in the papers or not." She had to add in there to stroke her own ego. It was a battle of the ego's even though they weren't in the same field.

"You think you wanna dance for me when I get back? I haven't had a woman to warm my bed in some time." With him being gone it felt as though she were going through a dry spell in the horizontal mambo department.

"Only if you wear your cape." She thought it was funny that he had costumes and accessories that he wore in real life; not only on the set of a music video or during a concert."

"Oh you like that do you?" He purred into the phone. His voice alone was something of an aphrodisiac. "Maybe you should start wearing your little costumes you prance around in." He was putting pleasant thoughts into her head that she couldn't carry out on her own. She wanted him to leave the tour for a few days so she could satiate the growing carnal desires he was fueling.

"I wish we could go to an island and disappear off the map." She spoke of silly dreams that could never be carried out. There was a knock on her door.

"I miss you. Come back to me soon."

The phone line went dead. It was too bad he was still on tour because she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Are you guys done fighting?" Felicia's chin was pushed down into her scarf. Missy shook her head to get her bangs out of her eyes.

"For the most part, but I wanted to ask you something." They were walking on the side walk, both of them bored from staying cooped up inside.

"Shoot."

She took a deep breath to brace herself just in case the conversation took a turn for the worse. "How do you feel about me being with him?" They walked on observing the people around them.

"As long as he's on his best behavior, then I have nothing to complain about. What happened in the past makes us grow as people, for better or for worse. People change and they can also learn from their mistakes. Let's hope that Murdoc is a quick learner."

Missy linked arms with Felicia. "Are you mad at him for what he did to 2D?"

Felicia cleared her throat. "Not really. I mean I wish he didn't have to go through that pain, but it can't be taken back and it's made him stronger I think." She nudged her shoulder against the shorter girl. "Besides, if not for Murdoc I might've never gotten a shot at him."

"Has he declared himself in love with you?"

The red head laughed. "No, but I'm very fond of him."

"Does he feel very fond of you?"

"I believe so, but I'm not going to rush him."

Missy felt like something was missing from her statement. "He hasn't grown a pair and asked you to be his girlfriend?"

Felicia made a noise. "2D likes to take his time before he commits."

"Did he tell you that?"

"It's something I've observed."

She accepted it and they walked on through the throngs of people on the streets. The pair window shopped and walked into stores trying on extravagant outfits with no intention of purchasing anything. They held up designer dresses to themselves and tried on expensive shoes bewitched with the idea that one day they could afford such things. When an item caught her eye and Missy felt she couldn't bear to part with, she would catalogue it in her brain and go see if Topshop or Primark had it or something similar to it. At a younger age Missy's mother made her clothes and took her to thrift shops back when her father didn't bring in much money. In a happy chain of events Missy's father had befriended the dean at the arts institute and he was hired on as a financial advisor. It was a good, stable job and he was a clever man so long as he didn't invest the school's money in something that was anything less than lucrative his job was secure. Her father's salary rose, but the family spending habits stayed the same. If Murdoc had ever gone shopping wither and offered to pay for everything she would've been embarrassed.

Going through a pile Felicia had chosen for her to try on, she picked out a white, gauzy, floor length gown. The sweetheart neckline showed off faint love bites around her clavicles. Missy admired herself in the mirror swishing the fabric back and forth. Felicia burst out of the dressing room in a short dress that was as red as her hair and it flared out with black tulle. Her mouth opened in amazement.

"If you were going to elope, that would be the dress."

Missy let out an unladylike snort. "With who?"

Felicia walked to the mirror to admire herself. "Don't play dumb. He would be stupid to let you go."

Her small hands smoothed over the fabric. "Only in my girlish fantasies. Anyone who got Murdoc Niccals to denounce his roguish ways and settle down would be a fearsome woman to behold." In her mind she didn't see him getting down on one knee and promising her hopes and dreams.

Felicia tugged and pulled on her dress. "You never know what the future holds." She said it like there was something hidden up her sleeves.

"Do you know something I don't know?" Just as she said it her eye caught something in the window. Her head turned and she saw the man that gave her the creeps all those nights ago when he was talking to Murdoc. He made eye contact with her and strode along. Missy turned tail and went to the dressing room and tore off the pretty dress. Changing into her clothes she announced that they should go home.

"We still have plenty of time to kill before work; don't you want to look around some more?"

Missy shoved her feet into her boots. "I really think we should be going." Walking out of the dressing room she almost missed Felicia walking into her own room. Her foot tapped anxiously as she waited for her to get dressed. She watched the glass store front, keeping an eye out for the intimidating man. A minute or two passed making Missy let down her guard and allowing her to think rationally. It could have been a coincidence that he walked by and ruined her afternoon. There was no logical reason that someone associated with her boyfriend would be trying to find her. Just as she was calming herself down the man stopped in front of the glass this time, staring her down. In a moment of stupidity she thought about going outside to see what he wanted, but a flury or red distracted her. The tall girl fussed with her bag checking the time, her expression flustered.

"I told Stu that I'd be able to video chat with him in a little while. I completely forgot like an idiot so we have to hurry!" A thought crossed the brunette's mind.

"Why don't you go ahead and take the car? I'll walk home and give you some alone time." The suggestion had a hidden meaning. Felicia bid her friend good bye and eagerly raced home to see her 'kind of' boyfriend. Missy walked out of the store and started walking along with the crowds. Her hands snaked in her bag and grabbed her lipstick and compact mirror. Trying not to be too obvious she opened the compact and looked behind herself in the reflection. He was a couple yards away, not giving off the slightest unease of following an unescorted woman. She slid the pink hued lipstick across her lips and shut the mirror. Green eyes darted around trying to find a way to lure him in and be safe about it. Spotting a coffee shop she strode across the streets and walked inside. The line had a few people ahead of her. She tapped her heel in agitation as she waited. Someone stepped behind her in the line, but she didn't dare look back. The line moved slowly in her mind, but she made it up there in a few minutes time. The barista looked up from the previous order and asked her what she would like to have. She opened her mouth but she was cut off.

"She would like a green tea and I will have an espresso." His voice was gravelly like he had shouted too much the night before. The order was placed and he led them to a secluded table. Missy was uneasy and unsure of what to say or how to act.

"You may call me Black, but now isn't the time for pleasantries I'm afraid." Their drinks were brought to the table. When the barista walked away Missy questioned Black.

"Why are you following me?" It was put so elegantly.

"To the point? You remind me of your lover." Black paused and took a white envelope and tossed it on the table top. She reached for it, but he put his hand on top of the letter. "Do not open it. This is for Mr. Niccals' eyes only and I will know if you read it."

"How?" Did he have some surveillance put on her or something else that was more bizarre?

Black leaned back in his chair. "I have eyes everywhere." This was a situation that was spiraling out of control.

"Why are you doing this?"

The man sipped at his espresso and sat his cup down delicately. "Let's say that there are some slight discrepancies with the shipment he sent us."

Missy tried to probe him for more information. "What order did he send you?"

Black stood up. "This is where I take my leave. For your sake I hope Mr. Niccals doesn't do anything stupid." He tilted his head in a nod and left leaving Missy confused, bewildered, and afraid. She picked up the letter and shoved it in her bag. Getting up in a hurry she left her green tea untouched.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I have decided it was time for me to suck it up and try to write in the proper accents. This is my first go at it and I hope it doesn't leave a few of you going "Wha?" Also on the first was my twenty first birthday, but I was snowed in and have been since then so I thought I would finally finish up this chapter. University has started again for me like many authors on here so I'll try to keep updating within a reasonable amount of time.

I would also like to thank: **Blackheart Ace8**, **ElizabethTheWierd**, **I'mANinjaPunk**, and **melianatara** for reviewing last chapter. It makes my day when I see you guys review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

The edges of the envelope frayed from indecisive fingers. To have it in her presence was maddening. It was a secret being kept under her nose and it was driving her insane. Sometimes she wanted to call him and tell him everything, but if she did then he would probably ask her to read the deadly letter to him which was something she did not want to do if it was going to put her life in peril. Murdoc had noticed a change from the lively girl when they would talk on the phone. He had been up front about it and bluntly asked her if something had happened while he had been away. Usually it wasn't like him to worry about her, but the way she had been acting prompted a response from her dark lover. When she acted distracted during their conversations she only encouraged the thought that something indeed did happen making him wonder if she was lying to him. You can't lie to a bullshit artist without being found out and Missy was a terrible liar. During the nights she didn't talk to Murdoc her mind would stray to the letter laying on her dresser. She would play a game of sorts, trying to decide if she should open the letter and see its contents. She would look around the room to see if she had any hidden visitors and slip a finger under the flap holding the contents closed. A tiny tear would begin to bloom where she stuck her finger and hearing the subtle sound of the paper ripping would cause her to think twice. Paranoia would soon grip her and she would put the letter down on the dresser again before she fought another round with it some other night.

During the day she resumed her normal activities and kept a happy face on for all to see, but now when she went out her eyes were peeled for anything out of the normal. When someone acted suspicious she high tailed it out of there causing a few people to raise their eyebrows. Her somewhat erratic behavior didn't escape the notice of a few people in the gossip chain. Word had spread like wildfire through the internet and print that she was either doing drugs or losing her mind, neither of which was true. There was a few times in which Felicia had questioned her if something was bothering her, but Missy would always smile and say that nothing was out of the ordinary. With her fears quelled Felicia chalked it up to Missy getting antsy for Murdoc to come back from touring. The final concert date had passed and even she was impatient to see her object of affection. During one of her video chats with 2D he had said that Murdoc was planning a party of epic proportions when they arrived back at Kong Studios. It had sounded fun and it gave her something to look forward to. Thinking that Missy would be pleased by the news Felicia had told her backstage while they were at a performance.

"So that means they're going to be back soon then right?" Missy had wanted to spill her guts and tell Murdoc everything that had happened, but she wanted to do it in person in the privacy of his Winnie.

"Stu said they were going to be back by the weekend so I would suspect that they would be back soon." She sniggered to herself and re-laced her pointe shoes up her calves. A sigh of relief came out of Missy's lungs; soon she could share the letter and find out what was truly going on. The rest of the night had passed in a blur. She had been thinking about how to tell her boyfriend that she had been stalked and ambushed because of him and their connection. No doubt that conversation was going to be pleasant. She supposed that she would just have to grin and bare it.

When her hear hit the pillow that night it was a struggle to get to sleep; her heart swelled knowing he was going to be home soon, but to be the bearer of bad news was not something she wanted to do on their first night back together.

They were all exhausted and in need of a soft bed and a long nights sleep. His calloused fingers ran through his black greasy hair. He had dark bags under his eyes and his skin was pulled tight against his cheek bones. Indeed he was incredibly spent, but he wouldn't let anyone know that. He would push himself to keep going until he got back to his safe haven. Only then would he let down his guard and admit to himself that there was a slight possibility that he might be getting to old for this. All his life he wanted greatness and when he achieved it there had no one prouder than he. He could have any woman he wanted, any drug, any object, but getting older made him realize that it was some kind of connection to humanity that he was missing.

He had been seduced my her innocence and trust; it had been a long time since he had met someone that wasn't sleeping with him to try and get a chunk of his money or use him as a stepping stone to get into the lime light. At her tender age he felt obligated to show her what a man like him could do to a girl like her, but he soon was too wrapped up around her finger and she didn't realize it. He would never tell her he loved her, but words never meant a lot to him anyway. She tugged on his hardened heart strings against his will.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. "Ello poppet."

"I hear through the grape vine that you're gonna be back this weekend." She was settling in her bed for the night. Missy wanted to hear his voice before she went to bed.

"I think Face Ache's bird told ye that."

Her head was heavy on her pillow. "I can't wait for you to get back." The feeling of anxiety made her chest tight knowing that something bad was soon to follow after he read the letter. She heard him puff on his cigarette.

"Can't wait to jump me bones is more like it." If there was one thing that was surprising to him was her voracious sexual appetite and that suited him just fine. She laughed like she usually did when he said something crass.

"I'm just fine being here all by my lonesome. Let's hope that you didn't keep anyone awake with your self love when you were thinking about me." Her giggle was light and flirtatious. "I do actually miss you, not just your penis."

"An' here I thought you were just using me for mah body." If only things could have been as simple as that.

"Well that changes everything doesn't it?"

He took another drag. "Not really poppet, ye would just keep coming back fer more of the Niccals. Who can resist this?"

"I don't know; they would have to be blind to your god like body." Missy laughed again, unable to help herself.

"Someone finally gets it. At least ye appreciate it poppet." A wave of exhaustion hit him like a brick to the back of his skull. She could hear him yawn into the phone.

"You've probably had a long day, I'll let you go so you can sleep." Her own eyes were starting to close in retaliation against her many recent sleepless nights. She fought back a yawn. "Good night old man."

"Night love." He ended the phone call and collapsed against his own pillows on his cot. Missy closed her phone and placed it on the bedside table. Her last thoughts before falling asleep were that of admiring Murdoc in his 'god like' perfection.

The week passed slowly because of the building anticipation of seeing her lover for the first time in months. She seemed distracted during work and walked around in a dream like state when she was at home. Felicia noticed this change and was perplexed. Shouldn't she be happy her boyfriend was coming home? The red head didn't comment though, hoping it was just Missy's way of expecting Murdoc finally coming home.

* * *

Saturday was the worst day of all, knowing that he was back and that she still had two shows to perform in drove her crazy. Murdoc didn't have any kind of emotion at all. He had passed out in his familiar bed with his familiar surroundings. He had his arms gripped around the pillow that Missy always slept on when she would spend the night with him. It had her smell that drove him wild, but in his slumber it was something of a comfort. Even hardened men could be brought to their knees by a loving woman, but it was another story of getting them to admit it. Murdoc would never admit out loud or to himself that he could possibly have given a piece of his stone heart away. Hours had passed him by in his deep slumber, the sounds of things inside Kong shattering to smithereens while Noodle took it upon herself to decorate for the upcoming party couldn't rouse him for his sleep.

Missy had waited all day in nervous excitement to see her lover. She stepped into a pair of heels and started putting studs in her many ear piercings. In a matter of time things would be resolved and she could only hope that they could live happily ever after despite a gut feeling that something was about to affect them in a negative way. The flat was full of electric anticipation with both women getting ready and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Their voices were tossed around from room to room asking to borrow this or if she took that. It was like they were getting ready for their first coed dance or an unsupervised date. After all the finishing touches were made and their outfits were changed at least three times they were ready to go to the celebratory party that was guaranteed to be the party of the year. Rushing out the door Felicia grabbed the keys and Missy was right behind her and the door was slammed shut. A moment later Missy burst back through the door and rushed to her room. The white envelope was sitting on her dresser waiting to be opened. She grabbed the imposing letter and shoved it in her bag, running out finally ready to face her unvoiced fears.

The car ride to Kong was noticeably silent and Felicia couldn't help but wonder why.

"You couldn't have been happier when you knew we would go to this party a week ago and now you're sitting there like someone just shot your puppy." Missy toyed with one of her earrings.

"I am happy; there's just a lot to think about is all." Felicia didn't understand.

"What is there to think about? Your boyfriend is back in town and he's having a party. Don't tell me you're thinking about dumping him now." The statement surprised her.

"I'm not dumping him." Felicia looked back in the rear view mirror as was her habit.

"Then be happy. I don't want anything to mess up this night and if something does go bad and I find out it's you, there will be hell to pay." Missy furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the heck are you planning on happening tonight?" The redhead tried to contain her grin.

"I think he's gonna ask me." Her voice had a girlish squeal.

"Ask you to what?" Felicia turned her head in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Her voice was dead pan. Seeing that indeed her friend was serious she continued.

"Ask me to be his girlfriend." Missy's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh. So he's talked about it with you." She looked to her friend to see if she would nod her head.

"Not exactly, but I have a feeling that something could happen tonight." Missy rolled her eyes. Even she knew that if it wasn't discussed, it more than likely wasn't going to happen.

"Something big is going to happen alright." Missy spoke ominously under her breath.

There were many people in Kong Studios that night and Missy was more than a little bit sure that she had been groped by every man she had passed by and that sentiment was equally shared by Felicia. It had been hard to spot the people they were looking for amidst the huge crowd of people. Music was playing into the background and voices were everywhere. They searched the crowd for a solid fifteen minutes before she felt Felicia tug on her hand and point to a circle of people.

"Murdoc's over there I think." The women pushed their way through the mingling people. As they got closer Missy could hear his loud voice above all the others. The slur in his voice made it painfully obvious the he was inebriated. Breaking through the circle she stood awkwardly in the middle of strangers. She looked to Murdoc for some guidance and rescue.

"Oi me woman is 'ere!" He swung a beer bottle around and slung his arm over her shoulders. His lips met her cheek in a sloppy kiss. So much for a loving reunion.

"Nice to see you too." The lack of enthusiasm went unnoticed. His body weight shifted and he moved as if he were balancing himself on a rocking boat. The pressure of holding him up partially was unpleasant. Whatever story he was telling his audience was forgotten as he weaved around people keeping Missy in tow.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of bitch beer and handed it to her. Accepting it, she twisted the battle cap off using her forearm. The brunette managed to get a gulp in before Murdoc's mouth slammed into her own. Her teeth felt like they had been knocked out from the force and she tried to push the drunken man off of her. He ignored her physical protests and ground his hips against hers. His tongue snaked up the side of her throat and his arm wrapped around her middle.

"Wanna sneak off fer a little fun?" This night was going so fabulously so why not?

"Yeah, how about in the Winnie?" She was hopeful that she could subdue his drunken antics for a little bit so she could give him the damned letter. At the thought of getting up her dress he hurriedly pulled her along the halls. All the way she tried downing her drink hoping to get relaxed with the alcohol in her system.

Stumbling into his abode, he started pulling off his shirt and kicking off his boots. Missy placed her empty bottle in the trash can. She had started pulling her bag open when he roughly grabbed her and carried her over to his unkempt bed. He grabbed her bag and tossed it across the way. Her shoes had been lost when he picked her up so his hands slid up her thighs to take her nylons off. Balling them up he threw those to the floor as well. His mouth sought out hers desperately. He didn't pay attention to her soft cries of protest.

"I've been waitin fer this since I left." His breath was hot on her face. She decided that it was pointless trying to talk sensibly while he was in such a frenzied state. Opting for putting off the letter for now, she undertook the task of handling this sexually frustrated man before her.

The brunette unbuckled his fitted jeans and watched as he shimmied them off. Her fingers trailed up his ribcage drawing invisible lines with her finger nails. He shivered at the feeling, but the pace was much too slow for him. He grabbed her wrists and put them on his shoulders and he knelt between her legs. His teeth nipped at her earlobe and the bottom of her dress pooled at her waist.

"Try to keep the noise down to a minimum." She laughed for the first time that night.

"I'll try."

He laid there taking a drag every now and from his cancer stick. His watchful eyes looked over at his lover next to him. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were pink. Her chest rose and fell rapidly trying to regain her composure. Missy looked up at him and sighed.

"There's something I need to tell you." Murdoc's eyes shot open. Her eyes avoided his. "Something did happen while you were away." Rolling over Missy got up to grab her bag. She adjusted her dress and dug around in the bag and pulled out an envelope.

"Wot's this about?" He sat up and took the letter from her extended hand. The secret burst from her like a popped balloon.

"There was a man that wanted me to give this to you. He followed me around one day and he cornered me in the coffee shop. He said I should call him Black and he said something about a shipment you were involved with." Murdoc ripped open the letter pulling the folded paper from it's inside. His cigarette hung from his lips.

"Why didn't ye tell me 'bout this before?" He didn't read it yet. he was looking at her wringing her hands nervously.

"Black said that it was for your eyes only." That didn't answer his question.

"Why?"

She looked down at a spot on the floor. "I was afraid." Her green eyes looked up to watch for a reaction. He was reading it with an intense stare. It only took a couple minutes to read the letter but the message was clear to him. He had been found out and they were pissed. Pulling a lighter out of his pants on the floor he flicked it, the flame casting small shadows on his face. Missy had no idea what he was doing until he put the letter in the open flame.

"Why are you burning that? What did it say?" The paper burned quickly, the ashes scattering on the floor. After the flames had destroyed the letter Murdoc tossed the lighter.

"Nothin to worry yer pretty 'ead about poppet." She may be a lot of things, but stupid wasn't it, most of the time.

"Nothing? You call that nothing? You burned a fucking letter and that's supposed to mean nothing? I had a man follow me and threaten me, but that means nothing? You are a liar and I want the truth now." He was silent for a moment, as if he were looking for the right thing to say to explain the situation.

"Ye would be better off not knowin." That didn't sit with her very well seeing how she put up with a lot of shit to this point.

"I swear to God Murdoc, you make me so mad sometimes." He got up, his heels ground the ashes to dust. He towered over her making her feel small. He reached around her back and started pulling the zipper down.

"Wouldn't 'ave it any other way." He peeled her dress off, hoping to preoccupy her mind with more pleasant things. He kissed her mouth deeply to keep her from talking. When he pulled back he saw her eyes half closed.

"I don't like you right now." She tried to get her point across, but he cut her off.

"I know." He pulled her to the bed, making it a point to make this one of their most memorable nights together.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I would like to thank **Blackheart Ace8 **(I think Murdoc is just one of those guys that likes to have people angry at him)**, Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes**(I'm very happy about your excitement when I upload a new chapter.)** , . **(Thank you for favoriting!)**, and Ri **(Thank you for the birthday wishes and as for the Plastic Beach plot line, I guess you'll have to wait and see :D)for reviewing last chapter. It means alot to me that you guys actually take a couple minutes to review my story. So far Into the Underground has been favorited by 19 people and I've got 44 reviews. I'm pretty elated about this. One more thing, sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, I've got three exams that I've been studying for and that's been eating up my spare time. I hope you guys enjoy! As always R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Her arms swung out from her body in a long morning stretch, reaching to the edges of the bed. Her fingers were met with cold bed sheets and an empty spot beside her. Concerned, she eyes shot open and looked next to her, but no one was there. Pulling the covers off the bed and wrapping them around her form, she walked around the Winnie. She had been left alone. Missy was rarely left alone in there; little alarms were going off in the back of her head. She was half tempted to go out and look for him, but it would be a little ridiculous running around wearing a sheet. Looking around on the floor she located her dress. She picked it up, noting how wrinkled and stretched it was. Her hosiery was ripped up with runs and tears. Wearing her outfit from the night before was not going to be an option. Missy balled up the covers she was wearing and threw them on the bed. Her chest heaved a sigh and her head spun around from her hang over that she was sporting. Going over to his drawers she pulled out a time worn shirt tee shirt. There had been a pair of dirty jeans she had left there from a long time ago. She dropped to her knees and started searching the floor; her pants were under piles of paper, guitar picks, bottles, and other dirty clothes. Sliding them over her legs, she buttoned them shut. She stole some socks and put them on as well.

Missy walked around Kong hoping to find him somewhere, possibly nursing his own hang over. She chewed on a hang nail as she roamed the halls. Examining doors she came across, there was one the said '2D' blazingly on the door. The brunette knocked on the door hoping to get a response. There was no answer. She knocked again, harder that time. There were sounds of scrambling behind the door.

"I've got some comp'ny, if ye don't mind. Can't we practice later?" The door swung open to 2D standing in his boxers and socks. His blank eyes widened in surprise. "Thought ye was Murdoc love. Sorry 'bout that." She looked up at the lanky singer.

"I was hoping you could tell me where he was actually. He wasn't in his Winnie when I woke up and I've looked everywhere."

The singer scratched the back of his head. "Sorry darlin', I dunno." Disappointed with this information she thanked him and went on her way. She pulled her cell phone out and called him. The phone line had been disconnected. She pulled the phone away and looked at the screen making sure she had dialed the right number. Her finger redialed the number and listened for the ring. It didn't. Snapping her phone shut, it slid back into her pocket. There was no sense in staying around if Murdoc wasn't there. She went back to the Winnie and got her things. Missy had hopped to run into him back in the Winnie, but it wasn't to be. Leaving the space that she had come to know intimately, she couldn't help but feel a tug of sadness on her heart.

* * *

It had been several days since she had heard anything from Murdoc. He hadn't contacted her or even let her know he was still alive. Many times she went over the events that led up to the last time she saw him, but there was nothing that came to her mind that would let her believe that Murdoc had any reason to cut off all contact. She would wonder during work, at rest, and some times in sleep, but nothing seemed rational to her. There were times she would dial his number over and over, hoping it was just a fluke that his phone wasn't in service any more. She went through the days like a robot, performing and unthinking. In moments of desperation she would plead with Felicia to talk to 2D and ask him to tell the bassist to talk to her, but she had refused.

"Murdoc's banned me from the house and 2D only has time for me every once in awhile. Murdoc has filled up all their time with interviews and music videos and other promotional things. There's almost no time to be together anymore." Felicia felt sorry for her hurting friend. If a man wanted to break things off, he should say so, not act like a child and hide out from his girlfriend.

"Why can't you ask him?" Missy pleaded her eyes watery.

"He already has." Felicia looked away from her.

"And what did he say?"

The red head hesitated. "He said he was nosing around in business that wasn't his to be nosing around with." She lowered her voice. "He punched him in the eye; he's got a shiner now."

Missy felt ashamed. "Why? He was just asking." She was horrified.

"I don't know, but I say it's best to forget him." She hugged Missy close. "He's showing his true colors now. Move on, he's not worth crying over." She let go and left Missy alone in her grief.

* * *

After two weeks she was fed up with the silence. Had she not been a good girlfriend? Did she deserve to be treated like this? She grabbed the keys and drove over to Kong, but the gates were closed. Getting out of the car she walked over to the key pad. Her fingers punched in the code, but all she got was a negative tone. Missy did it over and over again, her hair flattening in the rain. Every time she got a negative tone; after so many times she got frustrated and punched the brick beside it. She screamed out in anger. She pushed the call button, hoping that someone would answer.

"This is Russell, do you have any business here?" Her heart jumped at her turn of luck.

"Russell! It's me, Missy!" She was practically jumping for joy.

"Baby girl, there is a lot going on and Murdoc said for us not to let you in." He sounded exhausted.

"Could you please just tell him to talk to me?" She was getting drenched by now.

"I'll see what I can do." The minutes that ticked by seemed like they could go on forever.

"Wot d'ye want." His gruff voice was so cold. The sound of his voice made the back of her throat tighten. Her cheeks flared up in anger.

"Why have you been avoiding me? What is your problem?" She tried to get more out but her voice threatened to crack.

"I got wot I wanted from yeh." That hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What?" Her voice weakened, not wanting to believe him.

"Yeh heard me, yer old news. The sex was fun, but I need sumfing a little more exciting." Fury burned through her veins.

"So all this time I meant nothing to you? All this time you were just playing with me?"

"Sounds 'bout right, see ye 'round." And just like that everything ended. She took her anger out on the intercom.

"You god damn jerk! I was just your fuck buddy all along and you didn't even have the courtesy to let me know! I hate you so much!" She punched the brick.

"Ow, sonofabitch!" Her fist was red and her knuckles were split, blood running down her hand. Jumping back in the car tears streamed down her face mingling with the rain drops.

* * *

Back at the flat Missy walked through the door a sopping, sobbing mess. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, her nose was red and runny. Her hair clung to her in clumps and her hand was in extreme pain. Felicia was walking out of her room at the moment Missy came in.

"What the hell happened?" She rushed over to her.

Missy hiccupped out "He dumped me." This caused her to start sobbing. To say it out loud meant that it was real and that he didn't feel anything for her. The only thing she was good for and he used her all up. A black hole started forming in her chest, making it painful it breathe. Felicia stepped into mothering mode.

"It'll be alright. Let's get you out of your wet clothes." She ushered her into the bathroom and closed the door. Missy was leaned against the wall, her hands covering her face as she continued to cry. Felicia started helping her out of her jacket and shoes. Trying to lighten the mood, she tried joking with her. "My mom always said that if something has balls or wheels it'll give you trouble. Looks like she was right." But Missy was not in a mood to be cheered up. The taller girl sighed and helped the brunette get out of the rest of her things.

Missy sat in the tub while Felicia turned on the water full blast. By this time she had got her quieted down a bit. "He's a jerk. You will have been the best thing that ever happened to him." Those words reached her ears, but she didn't respond. Missy pushed her face down into the water and held her breath. When she came back up for air she looked at Felicia who was sitting on the toilet.

"How do you stop loving someone who never loved you?" The red head contemplated while she gently cleaned her friend's bloodied hand. After a few minutes she replied.

"You love them a little less one day at a time until they become a distant memory." Leaning over she kissed Missy on the top of her head and she stood up. "Call me if you need me." She left the bathroom hoping that her friend wouldn't do anything stupid.

The depressed girl sat in the steamy water completely numb. She felt betrayed and foolish. It was a whirlwind romance that fizzled out within a year. She admonished herself that she should've expected something like this; after all he was a rock star. Hadn't she seen how he was with his female groupies? The more she thought, the more silent tears ran down her skin. The thought of him with other girls made her stomach churn. Acid rose in the back of her mouth. In a moment of anticipation, she stood up and leaned over the toilet. Vomit exited out of her mouth a minute later. Missy wiped her mouth and grabbed a towel to try off. When she walked into the hall she spoke out loud.

"I'm going to bed." Exhausted from weeping, she fell asleep immediately. There she welcomed that black pit of sleep, hoping to never dream of him again.

* * *

A month later Missy had turned on the TV to tragic news. While the Gorillaz were filming, a terrible accident occurred; their young guitar player had gone down with a floating island, crashing to her surmised death. It wasn't the way, for a girl so young and so full of life, to go. Her eyes were wide as she watched the images on the screen from the video. It seemed that Murdoc had included these images in their music video.

"What a horrible human being." She turned the TV off and went to work. At the studio her day did not get any better. When getting dressed she noticed that her hot pants were tighter on her hips, causing her love handles to spill over on the sides. Thinking she could fix it with more exercise, she threw on an over sized top and vowed to work on it later. While the company was warming up their head dance instructor pointed out to her that she was getting 'chunky'. She frowned at her comment; sure she had gained a few pounds, but it wasn't too noticeable, right?

"Well I assure you I haven't been doing anything differently Mrs. Manchester." Her voice was low, as to not attract any wanted attention from the girls around her.

"Make sure whatever it is your doing, do it less." Mrs. Manchester left her and walked about the room, trying to round up the girls into starting their practice for the day.

She was silent the whole day through. Going home was no better. Even Felicia had commented to her about her eating habits. "I realize that you're depressed after your break up, but turning to food isn't going to help with our line of work." She was shocked that her own friend would confront her about her waist line.

"Thanks for being so up front about this." Her sarcasm wasn't held back. "I had no idea I was getting too fat for everyone." She went to her room and slammed the door shut.

After another month had gone by Felicia could hold her tongue no longer. Living with someone meant that you knew their habits and Missy's started changing. One night when they were listening to music together she spoke up. "Missy, are you pregnant?"

The question caught her by surprise. "No, I've been having my period, so that would be impossible. Why are you asking?"

"You've been getting bigger and you're eating more than you used to, not to mention the mood swings." Felicia wouldn't look her in the eye. "Did you and Murdoc use anything?" Missy's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Of course, I'm not stupid. We always used a condom and I'm on birth control."

"I just wanted to make sure." But she still couldn't help but wonder.

A few days later Felicia had come home to Missy sitting on the couch, tapping her foot restlessly.

"What's the matter?" A timer went off and Missy sprung to the bathroom. She followed her, wondering what was going on. Looking into the dimly lit room she saw Missy standing at the sink. She was staring at a plastic stick and then she looked over to Felicia. Her face was white and terrified.

"I had been thinking about what you said the other day, so I went and got a test to be sure; just to be on the safe side." She trailed off. Felicia moved closer to her.

"What does it say?" She put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fucked."

* * *

Whether or not Murdoc wanted to be her boyfriend, she still had to tell him. Nervous anxiety coursed through her body and it made her rethink talking to him. Driving through winding roads she reflected on their past relationship and she wondered how he was going to take this startling news. When she had reached the front gate she got out of her car. Felicia had offered to go with her, but this was something she felt that she had to do herself. Pressing the intercom button and not receiving an answer, she tried to pull the gate back with her hands, but to no avail. Getting a flash light out of her car she shined it through the bars. After examining the scene she was in shock, Kong Studios had been burned down to a pile of rubble.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: You know when you're just running on fumes? That's how I feel today. I've been working on this inbetween studying for exams this week and I am just ready to fall over and sleep. Real quick I would like to thank **Blackheart Ace8** (I plan on writing a chapter or maybe two on them on how things worked/ are working out from Phase 2 to Phase 3)** , melianatara **(Just hang in there with me! I promise that the pregnancy will work in the story!)**, Ri **(I'm just excited to be catching up to the 'present', that 's what I've been thinking about for the past 7 chapters; and it's always good to have cautious optimism) **, kaaayyytteee **(There will be some 2D written in soon, I promise)**, **and** Persephone Perez Pott **(I did make the video up, but there are some good animations on youtube that people have done. There's a cartoonist by the username of nietje666 who has done some animations of Murdoc and she did them all by hand, they aren't set to music but they are really good just the same.)

**R&R , 3**

* * *

**Part 2: The Wrong Side of Paradise**

_Five years later_

The sun was beating down on the sands of the Corpus Christi beach; its many inhabitants were cooling themselves off in the gentle waving water. There was a young woman laying out absorbing the suns rays, letting them soak into her skin. The weekends were always care free and filled with activity, but then every day was busy. The only difference was that there were two days where there was no one to answer to. Sitting up every once in a while the woman would scan the water line and observe the activity going on. Satisfied with the lack of rowdy activity, she laid back down on her beach towel and closed her eyes. When she was almost dozing off she heard her father's voice.

"How many are you to be collecting?" His strong Italian accent was prevalent. Often his sentence structure was off, but that was because English was his second language.

"I dunno." It was a simple answer.

"Why do you not give her what you already have?" The older man tried reasoning. There was a pause and there was a light amount of weight placed on her stomach. Opening her eyes again she looked down and saw a fairly large amount of sea shells gathered there and quickly falling down her sides. She knew what this meant.

"Eli, you can choose three to bring home to add to your collection. Pick your favorites out of the bunch cupcake." She lay back down as to not get in the way of his scrambling form. His hands sifted through his precious treasures to find just the right ones. Removing her sunglasses she saw his skin turning red. "I think we need to call it a day boys." Both groaned in protest. Rolling up her towel and putting it in the basket she turned to ask "Did you pick which ones to take?" He held up three shells.

"Mhmm." He carefully placed is shells in the basket. She looked his choices over.

"Those are very pretty. You have such a good eye." Her fingers ruffled his black hair.

"Thanks Momma." He hugged her legs. Then he ran over to the older man and hugged his legs. Looking up he asked "Are you coming home with me Grandpa?"

The old Italian swept him up in his arms. "Only for a little bit, your Grammy has something special planned for me tonight." He waggled his eyebrows over at his daughter who was watching them. She was closing the latch on the basket.

"Dad, that is just gross. I don't even want to think about that, let alone expose my child to your... night time activities."

"What night activities?" His green eyes went wide. She shot a look to her father that said 'fix this'. Her father took his hand and started walking to the car.

"Your Grammy and I play twister at night, right before bed time."

"Can I come over and play?" It was innocent enough. The older man let out a big whooping laugh.

"I don't think Momma will let you play with us. We play too rough. Maybe when you get older."

"Okay." He squeezed his weathered hand in his smaller one. They heard her voice behind them.

"Please don't corrupt his innocent mind." Her father laughed and raised Eli to sit on his shoulders.

"He is my grandson, he's blood. Besides, he will be just like me when he grows!" She laughed at his logic.

"Whatever you say Dad." When they got to her car, she placed Eli in his booster seat and the opened her car door. Getting inside the hot interior she placed her seat belt on and turned on the car. Looking in her rear view mirror she saw Eli looking out the window, waiting to go home. "What would you like to listen to cupcake?" His eyes lit up and he looked in the mirror.

"Aladdin!" She scrolled through the songs on her IPod and found his song. The music started roaring in the speakers and he started smiling. The rest of the way home was filled with Disney music.

When they arrived to her house, her father helped her bring their beach items inside. Eli was quick to take his shells inside to add to his collection. Staring after him he looked at his daughter.

"He is... odd. What boy collects sea shells?" Shutting the trunk she started to take the wet towels to be washed inside.

"He thinks they're pretty and he likes to listen to the ocean in some of them. He can spend most of the day organizing them in different patterns if I let him." Her father shut the door to the house behind him.

"You were always odd child, so he is like you." He reasoned. She threw the wet things in the washer.

"Am I not of your loins?" She said amused. "I guess I could always be the milk man's child." She shut the front of the washer. Walking to the kitchen she started making a snack for Eli. Her father sat at the table.

"You get it from your Mother. I cannot deny my Missy for being mine; where else do you get your looks?" She laughed at her father.

"I'm glad I can depend on you for a compliment." She fixed him a glass of tea. He raised his hand to her face.

"You are my daughter; I will be here always for your happiness." Missy beamed at him and turned around to finish making Eli's snack. "So I have been hearing some rumors that Roland has been spending some time with you in your class." Missy continued on as if he didn't say anything, she knew where it would lead. "Perhaps you go on date? He seems like nice boy." He stroked his graying beard in contemplation.

"I don't want to go on a date with Roland; he's just a friend and fellow coworker. What would the school say to fraternization?" Her father threw his hands up.

"Bah!"

She mimicked him. "Bah!" Then she yelled out. "I made you a snack Eli!" They could hear his bare feet on the wood floor. He pulled up a chair next to his Grandpa. He started shoving food in his mouth.

They both watched him eat. Her father leaned over into his ear. "I think your Momma is wolf, you eat like one." The boy stopped for a moment and giggled.

"Rawr!" He gnashed his teeth together and then resumed eating.

She watched him go at his plate, but she spoke to her father. "So Mom is making you take her out tonight?"

"Yes, but the night will be favorable to me."

"You seem sure about that."

"When you become old like me, it is easy to predict outcome." Her father always made her laugh with his opinions. She got behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll walk you out; I'm sure Mom wouldn't want you to be late for your very important date." The large man pushed out his chair and stood up.

The five year old looked up. "Bye Grandpa." He reached out for a hug with sticky fingers. Despite that, his grandfather gave him a powerful bear hug.

"Good bye Tortino." Father and daughter walked side by side to go to his car. Outside she gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming out with us today Dad." He opened the car door and sat down.

"Anything for you both. I will see you on Monday, but think about what I have said about your Roland." She shut his car door and he rolled down the window. He continued talking. "But I know you won't be." His voice had disappointment in it. Missy leaned in closer to him.

"I have no need for a man in my life. I'm already busy enough with Eli and teaching, there's no room for romance."

"Okay, okay. I will be getting going. I love you."

"Love you too Dad." She watched him drive off into the setting sun. Going back inside, she ran her fingers through her hair and threw it up in a pony tail. From the lack of noise she surmised that Eli had passed out. She walked to the kitchen and saw that his plate was still on the table. Kids were always distracted from one thing or another and she took a couple strides to go into the living room. He was sleeping on the couch, his mouth hanging open and his eyes were twitching behind his eyelids. His cheeks were red, but he would get dark with a tan in a day or two because that's how her skin was. Missy scanned his features with a critical eye. It seemed that he was looking less like her by the day, making her upset with how his genetics worked. When he was born he had brown hair like her and full lips. On that day she thought about how lucky she was that he wouldn't be a constant reminder of the person she had lost, but that only lasted for so long. Now Eli had black hair and his lips had thinned out, but the one thing he kept from her was his eyes among other things. Sometimes he would give her looks that reminded her of exactly who she didn't want him to become.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts out and went upstairs to start working on lesson plans for the week ahead. Going into her room she sat on the bed and started working. Before Eli was born, Missy had made the decision to move back to Texas and start anew. She had gotten a job as a dance teacher at the school that she had graduated from. The school was lenient on letting her bring her son in on school days if her mother couldn't baby-sit for her. When he was old enough to entertain himself he would sit in the corner and color in his coloring book or watch as his mother taught the class. This year he had started kindergarden so she had brought him even less to class, which was somewhat of a relief because she wasn't running around everywhere trying to find someone to watch her son or pick him up while she was teaching.

Working on her lessons weren't very hard, after all she would have them dance and tell them what they needed to work on, but there were also some of the written portions such as stage configuration, dance history, vocabulary, and the like. In all reality that stuff was very boring and when she was bored, her mind was easily swayed to other things. Her father wanted her to date someone respectable, sweet, and safe; someone she could settle down with and have a father for her son to look up to. The only problem was that every date she went on didn't rub her the right way. Maybe it was unrealistic expectations or the lack of rushing hormones, but no one ever did 'it' for her. There was no spark or excitement and if there wasn't that, then what was there? Little did Missy's father know that Roland had already asked her on a date, to which she politely refused, citing that she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Roland was an Art teacher who had asked for her to model for him on occasion. Sometimes he would bring his students in to watch and sketch or draw inspiration from movement. It was a very artsy environment.

He was blonde with hazel eyes, very muscular, and sweet; everything that her former lover wasn't. No, he was a Prince of darkness, who had once ruled over her heart with lust and treachery. After so long a time and still she couldn't shake him; it wasn't fair to compare other men to him, but she couldn't help herself. A tug on her arm brought her out of her thoughts.

"Mommy?" She gathered her papers and quickly shoved them into a folder.

"Did you have fun at the beach today?" Missy asked him as he pulled himself on her bed and into her lap.

"Yeah. Me and Grandpa had to fight the octopus king to get to the buried treasure." She stroked his hair as he started on his story of adventure.

"I punched him and Grandpa held all twelve of his arms, and then he said 'Oh no, I'm dying.' And then he died, so then we got the treasure and swam, swam, swam, all the way back up to the top. You were under a spell that made you sleep so I gave you the magical shells and you woke up and I saved the day." Missy kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for saving me, that was very brave for you to do."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her and leaned into her chest. Noticing his sleepy eyes she asked him if he wanted to take a bath. He shook his head no, like always.

"Sorry kiddo, but I just washed your sheets and I don't want you to have sand and salt all in your bed." He stuck out his lower lip. "Resistance is futile. Bath time and then bed time."

He grumbled the entire way to his room, gathering his pajamas in one hand and toys in another. When Eli passed her door way, it was impossible to not grin at his sour pus face while he had his bath toys with him. The bathroom door was shut loudly, indicating his feelings.

"Leave it open!" Missy yelled from her room. She didn't want him to drown or decide he wanted to shave with her razor and cut himself without her being a scream away. Eli was a stubborn child at times and he made it known when he was displeased. The door wasn't opening like she had asked she hopped off her bed and went to the door. Turning the knob she opened the door, seeing that Eli was sitting in the tub with very little water.

She leaned in the door way. "You love the beach, but you hate baths." It was hard to believe. Going to the tub to turn the water back on he beat her to it.

"I can do it." His voice was stern. He gave her a look and turned the water on.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill mister." It was evident that he was getting cranky and sleepy. He grabbed the soap and started lathering himself. Giving him a warning look she went back to her room, listening to the water swish around as he started playing in the water. Sitting at her mirror she grabbed a make up wipe and started cleaning off her face. The pajamas she put on were all men's clothing. The tee shirt that had once been her former lovers' now had holes along the hem of the bottom; the pants were something he almost never wore so it was easy to get those in her possession. She didn't have the heart to get rid of those items yet.

There were wet feet stomping on the floor. Eli was walking back to his room with an attitude. Sometimes he resembled the man he never met a little too well.

"Bed time mister." He looked at her through the door. His hands went up, waving back and forth.

"Yeah, yeah." He had picked that phrase up from his grandfather. Missy rolled her eyes and followed her son to his room. Tucking him in was almost pointless seeing how he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but she did it anyway. It was their night time ritual. Sometimes she would read with him or let him tell her a story. He loved to make up his own bed time stories; all he needed is an audience to listen and his mother was the perfect one.

"Good night cupcake." She flicked the lights off and walked back to her own room. Tucking herself into bed she reached up and turned out her lamp light. Her eyes shut as she was being swept into sleep. Several hours later the front door opened into the dark and silent house. A figure dressed in black moved carefully through the residence as to continue to make themselves unknown. They crept up the stairs, the wood slightly creaking under the weight. Doors were opened slightly and then closed, each one not containing the person they were looking for. The dark figure peered into the room with the door that was already open. Missy was peacefully dreaming as the person approached her. Pulling off a glove to reveal a masculine hand, he reached out to touch her face. The touch was like a whisper on her skin. His finger tips traced over her features for a few minutes before pulling back and inserting his hand back into the glove. He left as silently as he came; locking the door behind him as he entered the dark night.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'd like to thank **Blackheart Ace8**, **.**, **melinatara**, and **kaaayyytteee **for reviewing last chapter. I'd also like to make a note that I've changed up Murdoc's past time line a little bit. I know he went to prison before Demon Days started, but I switched it so he went to prison after Demon Days. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion. Also, just a little disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz, just my OC's. I don't own the title, it was inspired by Florence + The Machine.

**R&R 3**

* * *

**Wrong Side of Paradise: Kiss with a Fist**

The sun came through her windows beckoning closed eyelids to open and welcome the new day. Stretching in salutation to the new day, she reluctantly got out of bed. Stilling for a moment she thought she could smell a once familiar odor. It had been strange considering she had dreamt of memories long since passed, of when she was young and in love. Shaking it off as just a coincidence Missy went to Eli's room to check if he was awake. She heard the clashing of little metal cars dueling it out. Peeking into his room she saw him racing his toys and when one lost, they other would slam into the loser car. It was entertaining to watch, but when he played by himself he never said a word. He was usually quiet, but when there were people around he would switch into a lively child. Knocking on the door frame the noise brought him out of his world of pretend.

"Did you sleep well?" He shook his head 'No'. Sitting down on the floor with him and picking up a car she asked him why.

He looked up at his mother and leaned his head on her. "Someone was here last night." That shocked her to hear something like that come from him. Hoping he was telling her another one of his stories she prodded at him.

"You mean someone like the sandman?" She watched for a reaction. Eli started playing with his toys again.

"No, it was a ninja." Missy breathed a sigh of relief. Looking him in the eye she tried to set him straight.

"Cupcake, don't scare me like that. There's a time for pretend stories and a time for the truth." His green eyes were frowning at her.

"I'm not lying. There was a ninja in the house! I saw him with my two eyes." He pointed at his eyes for emphasis. He looked convincing, but she didn't buy it. She changed the subject.

"I'm going to make breakfast and you are going to get dressed. Grammy and Grandpa want us to go to church with them." He whined at her saying that church was boring. Missy knew that when she was younger she had felt the same. She got up and started walking down the stairs, hearing him opening his drawers and picking out his outfit. Eli liked to move around and chatter with the other kids, but sometimes he has a hard time keeping his mouth from running when they were in more somber occasions.

Making French toast and warming up the syrup, there were little feet pounding fast on the stairs. Eli stopped at the bottom of the stair case and held his arm up like he won a gold medal. He had been proud of himself that he found all his church clothes.

"You look very nice honey, now sit down and eat." Not needing to be told twice he slid into his chair and started shoving food down his throat. He loved it when his mom had made breakfast; it was better than cold cereal at any rate. Noticing the time on the oven, Missy ran to her room to throw on a dress and brush her hair. The scent was still there she noticed. It smelled like the bassist she had known and loved, but something was off, it smelled briny like the sea. Her heart held a slight pang of longing, but she ignored it. He wasn't ever coming back and it was time to fully acknowledge that. Yelling down the stairs she asked if Eli was ready to which he reluctantly said yes. He grumbled under his breath the entire way to the church.

Her parents were Catholic and Missy had gone every Sunday when she was still living with them, but when she had moved to the U. K. to pursue her dreams, she had stopped going. Not from a lack of faith, but she had never liked the rigid structure. Pulling into the parking lot of her parents' long time church she turned around and looked at Eli in the back seat.

"Be on your best behavior. No talking to Grandpa while the priest in speaking or asking Grammy when it's going to be over. Okay?" The tone of her voice was serious. He didn't like her serious voice.

He looked at her with wide eyed innocence. "Okay Mommy." Hoping he would stick to his word she unlocked the car and got out. Missy fussed over his clothes, straightening his shirt and tugging on his pants to get a few wrinkles out.

"Tortino!" They both heard in the parking lot. Her father and mother were getting out of their own car. Eli got a running start and ran into his grandpa's legs. Missy's dad picked him up and held him close.

"Did you play twister last night?" His grandfather looked at him and threw his head back with bawdy laughter. He set him back down on the ground and started walking into the church, holding the little boy's hand.

"I did and I won." Eli didn't understand why he was laughing, but he joined in too. Missy and her mother walked side by side. Her mother questioned her.

"Twister?" Hoping to avoid the subject, she hurried into the building.

"You don't wanna know." And she didn't want to think about it either.

* * *

It had been a long time since he had been in a church, let alone sit through an actual service. He looked at the crosses with menace, asking in his mind what had God ever done for him. He hid in the shadows away from prying eyes. The words the priest spoke made it to his ears, but they went unheeded. His predatory eyes were staring intently at a woman sitting in the middle of the mass of people. The brunette was sitting next to an older man and woman, presumably her parents. He couldn't tell because they weren't facing him. Different plans were coursing through his mind as he watched her fidget in her seat. It was like she knew he was watching, but wouldn't turn around to acknowledge him.

Thoughts floated around in his mind that was very inappropriate for church. Poor little Missy had no idea what was in store for her. Little did she know he was in her house last night, in her room and she was completely at his mercy. He had missed her innocent face screaming out his name, her nails scratching down his back, the smell of her filling his room. She had been someone he could turn to when he had his fill of all the idiots of the world and she would just listen to his rants and ideas never making him seem like he was off his rocker.

He had been with plenty of women in his absence, but they were a time a dozen. Memories of them together drove him mad, but he would never reduce himself to become blubbering fool over what he had pushed away.

When the service closed he walked out the doors, casting one last look at his past lover.

_Let the fun begin._

_

* * *

_

An uneasy feeling overcame her during the service. She had resisted looking behind herself because she didn't want to encourage Eli to start looking for whatever she was looking at. It would only cause an unneeded disruption. The entire time Eli had kicked his legs back and forth from boredom, but thankfully that was all. When she had gotten up to leave her eyes strayed to the doors behind her, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The backside of the person was the only thing she saw before the door closed, but she could have sworn on her life she knew who it was. Her heart pounded.

"Watch him for a minute." Missy barely got out, she walked fast because one could only go so fast in high heels. Pressing on the doors, the afternoon sunlight had blinded her. Holding her hand up to shield herself from the sun she looked around frantically in the parking lot. Behind her the doors opened as other people walked out from the service. Her parents came through the door eventually asking what she was doing.

"I thought I saw someone I knew." Missy's hand slumped back down to her side in disappointment.

The next day Missy went to her classes as normal while Eli went to kindergarten and stayed with his Grammy for the day. She had been teaching her kids a part of routine that they would be showing at the end of the year. Her mind went in and out of focus because she was preoccupied with the notion that her son's father might've been somewhere near. It could have been someone that only looked like him, but just one glimpse sent her reeling. Many times in her mind she would play over what she would do if she ever saw him, but now she wasn't sure what she would do. In her mind she had punched him, slapped him, and cussed him out, anything to take her anger out on him. There were several times her students asked if she was okay, noticing their teacher was acting unusual. Missy had told them it was nothing to worry about and resumed class.

Lunch time was another day of trying to be as nice as possible to Roland when she refused another offer for a date. This didn't deter him from sitting next to her in the teacher's lounge. Roland had opted for small talk seeing how she wasn't very talkative.

"How's Eli doing?" He tried to press her to speak. Her fork stabbed at her salad.

"He's good. His stories are getting bigger by the day now. He told me that we had a ninja in our house the other night; it scared me half to death because I thought he said someone was really in our house at first." Missy snorted to herself because she thought it sounded silly, but Roland sounded concerned.

He put his hand on hers. "What if there was? You live by yourself with no one nearby to help you if someone was really in your house. You really need someone there just in case." Her eyes lifted from her food to look at his face. His blue eyes were boring into hers.

"We are fine living by ourselves. It's not like a live in a dangerous part of the city and I have a security system. All I have to do is press the panic button and the police will come running." Roland removed his hand from her's.

"I don't like you living by yourself, it's dangerous." He tried to reason with her. Feeling nothing but annoyance, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Roland." Looking down at her watch she sat up. "I've got to get back to class." She moved to the door, but Roland had gently grabbed her wrist. Looking back at him, she couldn't believe that he had the audacity to grab her. "Leave it alone." The words came cold and hard. He ignored her words and quickly pressed his lips against hers. The blond tried deepening the kiss but Missy pulled back and slapped him across his cheek. He had let go and she went out the door. Roland followed her trying to smooth things over.

"Wait, Missy!"

Her voice came out like venom. "Do not ever touch me again." Her heels clicked quietly on the floor tiles. She was fuming all the way to her class; her students were stunned because she was always very happy. She had barked orders at them for an hour until class was let out. The rest of the school day allowed her enough time to cool down and gather her thoughts. At the end of the day her mother had brought Eli to her, citing that she couldn't watch him because she was going to a girlfriend's house for awhile. When her mother left Eli had presented her with a macaroni picture of a octopus.

"It's the Octopus King." She took the picture from him, some of the pieces falling from it. He looked at her like she was supposed to say something. It took her a moment to think.

"He's very... ferocious?" Eli smiled and accepted her answer. She had taken him to the studio her students danced in and asked him to color in his coloring book.

"I'm going to try and finish this routine up and then we'll go get something to eat, okay?" His black mop top shook up and down in agreement. She stretched out her muscles and started running around the studio to warm up. Eli thought she needed a partner so he had set down his things and began to run after her. His laughter was infectious and she couldn't help but laugh too. When she had stopped he grabbed onto her and told her she was 'it'. Trying to calm him down she told him she wasn't playing tag, but making her muscles strong so she wouldn't hurt herself dancing. Eli seemed to understand, but he still wanted to play.

"Why don't you get your toys out of your back pack?" Thrilled with that idea, he went to his bag and plopped down on his bottom. Missy turned on the music while Eli was settling down and she lost herself in the musical sounds.

* * *

The bass slayer had pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the high school. Observing his surroundings he noted that there wasn't really anyone about except for a few teachers and janitors. The old man Missy had been sitting next to in the church was getting into his car to leave. The day before he had seen Missy look for him after he had left, he had been across the street watching her emerge from the building looking around and then the man had talked to her and that's where he noticed him from.

Once he had left, he got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the school. His Cuban boots were loud in the empty halls as he walked around trying to find his destination. A door was open at the far end of one of the halls. He peered in to see a man sitting at his desk looking at large sheets of paper with drawings on them. His knuckles rapped on the door bringing the attention to himself. The man sitting at his desk looked up from his work.

"Can I help you sir?" The blond man inquired.

"Yeah mate. Yeh know where I can find Missy Trovatelli?" The dark man had an air of arrogance about him that he didn't like. He had a feeling that this guy might be this reason she wasn't accepting his advances.

"Is she expecting you Mr...?" The dark haired man shot his hand out. His fingers nails were very long for a man.

"Nick'las Faust and you are?" The blond shook his hand.

"Roland Summers. I can take you to her if you'd like." He wanted to make sure she was really expecting him.

" 'at would be tha nice thin' to do, yeh." He stood back as Roland stood up to show him his way. The pretty boy was trying to intimidate him, but he was doing a poor job.

"Right this way." Walking through various halls Roland couldn't help but ask "Why do you need to see her?"

He made a lie up on the spot. "Me kid wants to audition fer 'er an' I wanted to check 'er out." Somewhat satisfied now that he knew that he wasn't her new boyfriend or something, he was a bit happier to take him to his love interest. Turning down another hall Nicholas Faust asked if they were near her class room.

"Almost there, but I have to warn you, if you try to put any moves on her she'll deck you. I tried to make a pass at her, but she packs a mighty punch." The next thing Roland knew he was down on the ground.

Nicholas started beating on him. "If yeh eva try to touch 'er again I'll make sure yeh get more 'an bruises." Roland was holding his arms over his face, trying to avoid his violent blows. As soon as the beating began, it was over. He stood above his victim. He pointed at him with his long fingernail. "Tell anyone I was 'ere and ye'll regret it." Roland leaned himself against the wall, trying to recover from his attack. He nodded his head and didn't say anything more. The man who called himself Nicholas continued down the hall like nothing happened.

The music had hit its climax while Missy had pirouetted from one corner of the room to the other. From there she had free styled, trying to piece together the moves that she liked best to put in the routine. As the music stopped she had looked down at her feet, extending them to their fullest until she was on her toes. They were so calloused that she didn't have much feeling in them anymore. Looking in the mirror, she saw Eli mirroring her. He wasn't exactly on his toes, but not from a lack of trying. Laughter bubbled out of her throat.

"Are you trying to be like me cupcake?" He looked at her sheepishly and sat back down with his toys. Missy started doing fouette turns for him because those were the things he liked the most in her dancing. Turning around and around in circles, her eye stayed put on the door way because a dancer needed something to spot on to keep from getting dizzy. From one turn to the next, she noticed someone had stepped into the entrance way. She stopped turning and looked back in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Murdoc."

He walked out from the dark hallway. "One 'an only poppet." He was a sight for sore eyes.

"You look like shit." He had bags under his eyes, he was skinnier, and his skin was tinged a sickly green.

"Oooooooh, you said a bad word." Eli had his hand over his mouth. Murdoc had turned his head toward the little boy. He was taken aback for a moment and stared the little tyke down. Missy watched as this happened. Thinking on her feet she asked Eli to grab his things. While he was busy doing that she closed the gap between Murdoc and herself.

"Don't say anything in front of him." Her eyes flickered to her young son. Murdoc crossed his arms; he didn't like being told what to do. Turning to Eli she asked if he was ready. He was just eager to get home so he could eat. She clasped her hand in his and walked out into the hall, turning the lights off in her classroom. Turning her head she told him to follow her home. The quiet halls were devoid of any life, making them creepy in a way. Eli was unsettled so he held his mother's hand even tighter. He started to self sooth by talking to this newcomer. Staring up at the tall man he asked him a question.

"Who are you?" Curiosity killed the cat, but that never stopped it from looking.

"Murdoc. Who 're yeh?" The little boy raised his head with pride.

"My name's Eli Alphonse Trovatelli." It would be terrible for him when he started writing his name in cursive. Murdoc raised his eyebrow and looked over at Missy who wasn't saying anything. Getting outside into the cool air of the night Missy gave Eli the key to her car and asked him to open the car for her. He took the key and started making engine sounds. Turning to face Murdoc she was surprised that there was only an inch between them, making her very uncomfortable. She looked up to him.

"Follow me to my house." Missy didn't know what else to say. His stony face bobbed up and down. Leaving him to get into his car she got in hers after she made sure Eli was secured in his own seat. Driving home was made a little difficult because Eli started asking questions that she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Is he your friend?" Missy stared down the road.

"Something like that." She tried to veer the subject into neutral territory. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"What would Murdoc eat?" Her jaw clenched.

"I don't know honey. What would you like?"

"I dunno." The rest of the night was going to be interesting.

Pulling into the drive way Murdoc pulled in next to her. He watched as Eli hopped out of the car and ran to the front door and Missy was following close behind him. As she entered her home he stepped in behind her.

"Wash your hands and get in the kitchen." The little boy ran off to find his bathroom. Murdoc followed her into the kitchen. He could tell she was full of nervous energy. Standing next to the sink, he watched as she flew around the kitchen, grabbing various food items.

"Why not Faust?" He antagonized her. Putting the food stuffs next to the stove top, she looked at him coldly.

"My son didn't sell his soul to the Devil." Silence hung in the air for a moment until Eli burst in. He held out his hands to show they were clean.

"I'm ready!" He pulled out his chair and sat down. "I'm hungry!" Eli steadily started drumming on the table with his silverware. Missy started pulling hamburger meat out of its package and started making patties; she would just throw a salad on the table because that was already made from the night before.

Murdoc observed the hyperactive child, but he knew that there was no denying one thing. He sat down at the table across from Eli and he continued his antagonizing.

" "Ow old are yeh Eli?" He raised his hand up and extended his fingers.

"I'm five years old!" He set his hand down and looked back at his mom. She wasn't saying anything, but she looked upset. He turned back to the stranger. Murdoc had a sadistic smile on his face. He leaned back and scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Five years eh? 'At's 'bout the last time I saw yer mum." His eyes traveled to Missy's backside. "Wot a coincidence." She stiffened. If he continued then she would step in, but she didn't want to alarm Eli.

"Did she eva tell yeh about yer dad?" Missy glared at him.

"Murdoc, stop it." Her voice said she meant business, but he didn't care. Eli looked down at the table and back up to Murdoc.

"Do you know my daddy?" His voice was quiet. He didn't know anything about his dad so even a little information would be nice. Some children at the school he went to sometimes mad fun of him for only having a mom.

" E's a good friend of mine." Missy interrupted him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Murdoc." He continued on.

" E's a quite bit like me, yeh could say. Dashin' fellow if I say so meself." Missy snorted as she pulled open the fridge. Making Eli's plate she told him he could break one of her rules.

"Why don't you go up to your room to eat?" He was torn between talking to the man who knew his father and going upstairs. He never got to eat in his room because his mom always said he would leave his plates in there and ants would infest his room.

"Moooooooom." He tried to let her let him stay down stairs. Missy put her hands on her hips.

"The offer goes in five... four... three..." Eli got up and started power walking to his room. He shut the door and sat on his floor and started eating. When she heard the door close she went to work on pulling out other things. When it was apparent she was making something a little more complex, Murdoc whined out.

"Wot are yeh doing now?"

Without skipping a beat she said "Spaghetti and meatballs; look at how tiny you are." It was something in her motherly instinct that was driving her to do that for him. His hands entangled themselves in her hair and he pulled her head to the side. His face nuzzled in her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Did yeh miss me touchin yeh like this?" Immediately a swift heat went to her core. Ignoring those feelings she pushed him off.

"No." Murdoc chuckled as he went back to sit at the table. He observed her for a moment. It was clear she didn't dance as much as she used to. Her hips and chest were somewhat bigger than he remembered, but he didn't mind though. She also had more of a tan and her hair was even longer, her shaggy bangs were now swept over to the side.

"Yeh've changed. I like it."

"I don't care." It was quite the opposite in her mind. She was pleased to have been paid a compliment. Piling a massive amount of pasta in his bowl she handed it to him. "I promise I didn't poison it." He ate like an animal, as if he hadn't eaten in days or weeks. Staring him down and comparing her son to him, the resemblance was uncanny. Her words slipped out like skates on ice.

"Oh my God." He looked at her like her head was on fire.

"Wot's the matter poppet, yeh used to call me Murdoc back in the day." He sniggered to himself. She rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself." The brunette walked out leaving him to finish his meal in piece. Taking an extra set of blankets and pillows she made up the couch in the living room. When she went back to the kitchen, she was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore. Walking around the house and looking in various rooms she couldn't find him. Missy had prayed silently that he wasn't in Eli's room bringing his whole world down around him. Opening his door she was happy to see that he was by himself, organizing his collection... again. She closed the door and went on to her room. The water was running in her shower. Trying to open the bathroom door she found it was locked. If he was taking a shower, he more than likely needed a change of clothes. Her hands pulled on the drawer, but the clothes she had 'borrowed' from him long ago were missing. Did he know that she still had some of his things? Grabbing another old tee shirt and some night shorts, she put those on hoping he wouldn't come out while she was changing.

When he had come out of her bathroom, he saw that she was sitting by her mirror and brushing her hair. It was one of her rituals that he remembered. Her eyes found his in the mirror.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He took the shirt off he was wearing; his pants were low slung on his hips. She averted her eyes. He crawled into her bed.

"I'd sleep much bettah if yeh would sleep wif me."

"Just shut up." Her brush was set down. "How did you know where my bathroom was?" She raised an eyebrow. Like a flash of lightning it hit her. "You were here the other night, just like Eli said." The accusation was thrown down. The bassist folded his arms behind his head like he was proud of what he had accomplished without her knowledge.

"You Goddamned psycho, what the hell were you doing here?" She had gotten up and backed up to her door.

"Couldn't come in wifout doin' some reconnaissance work could I?"

"How did you even get in? My alarm system was on!"

"It's amazin' the fing's yeh learn in prison."

"You're freaking insane." She slammed the door shut. Missy went to Eli's room and told him to lock his door. Another rule he was allowed to break just this once. He was told to not open for anyone until she came back up to his room in the morning. He had no idea why she would want him to do that, but he agreed. Feeling a tiny bit better, she went downstairs and settled herself on the couch for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: (Felicia/2D centric) I realize how unbelievably short this is, but I wrote this in two hours and I'm completely wiped out. I would like to give a big shout out to **Blackheart Ace8 **(I think he taught the other prisoners a thing or two that they didn't know before),** ElizabethTheWierd **(I'm glad you liked the reunion and that Eli has gotten a good response so far),** kaaayyytteee **(I'm pretty sure that this update might be up your alley), and** melinatara** (I'm happy you still find it riveting! I was a little worried there!)

**R&R 3**

* * *

**Wrong Side of Paradise: Only Exception**

In high school Felicia had been some what of a social leper because of her reputation. If you were in attendance to a few parties and kissed a few boys who didn't make the disclaimer that they had girlfriends, that didn't particularly set the foundation for friendship for many girls. The redhead had a hard time making friends until a little brunette girl set on being a prima ballerina had asked to practice with her. From that pivotal moment they had slowly formed a bond that would outlast boyfriends and broken hearts; they had even gone overseas together. Both of their lives had changed from then on, one for the better and one for something less than perfect.

The day she set eyes on Stuart Pot her heart had been set aflame with hope that something more than lust existed. He didn't look at her like he could shred her clothes off; he was sweet and kind and so unlike many of the men she had been with. He was like a fascinating new specimen of the male species she had never seen. Their courtship had started out with marathon phone calls late at night to meeting up in person here and there. Felicia had kept him a secret for as long as she could muster, wanting to keep him to herself and hope to God that he would stick around. When her parents had come for a visit she didn't press him to meet them, but he did on his own accord. The entire time they had dinner with her parents she had butterflies in her stomach; she felt like she was a teenager again.

Felicia didn't know when she had tripped and stumbled head first into her feelings of adoration, but there was no objecting that they were there. Everything about him thrilled her from the brush of his hand caressing hers to the warmth of his mouth pressing against her own. His mind was always going, but he always had trouble getting it out in an understandable form of speech. Sometimes he would stumble over his words and his cheeks would tinge red from embarrassment, but she always encouraged him to speak his mind. 2D had changed her into a more patient and understanding person which was contrary to her base nature.

When they had first slept together Felicia was afraid that she had ruined everything that she had strived so hard for. Once a man had gotten what he wanted it wasn't very long before he flew the coop. 2D wasn't like that; he had stayed with her, holding her in his arms and singing sweet songs in the dark. As the time passed there was only one complaint that she had kept to herself; he had never said anything about being a couple. It didn't bother her too much, but sometimes she just wanted the acknowledgment.

Then the day came that Missy and Murdoc had their falling out. Felicia found it unfair that the bassist had treated her friend like a piece of trash to be thrown out. It had made her angry that she had given him a chance for her friends' sake, but then because Missy was her friend she was banned from the house as well. It had put a strain on 2D and Felicia's relationship, but they had managed to maintain some semblance of their relationship. That was made harder when Noodle's untimely demise came upon him like an inescapable hurricane. He became distant and unsociable, making her heart ache for him. There was nothing she could do but let him grieve. The next blow came in the form of Missy's pregnancy, which was very much unexpected. Missy insisted that they had been extremely careful, but that didn't detract from the fact that she had a human being growing inside of her.

When Missy left to go home Felicia had cried herself to sleep. It was understandable that she would want to go home, but that left her all alone in the flat that they had shared so many memories. 2D would stay with her on occasion, but that didn't give her the comfort that her best friend did. The band had gone their separate ways and he announced that he was going to Beirut to gather his thoughts. She knew that the events leading up to that point had been deeply troubling to him, but not enough to move to another country. They had parted on good terms, both understanding that their needs were very different at that time, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Felicia stayed and danced with her company as he went to do some soul searching in Beirut. She thought about him everyday and they had exchanged letters every so often, making the distance between them more bearable.

The day the letter came inviting her to come see him was like a God send. The redhead had to re-read the letter several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Her heart was practically singing at the opportunity. She promptly bought a plane ticket and announced that she was taking a holiday, not caring that she could be replaced in the company.

* * *

2D watched her as he lounged on couch while she stared out the window. Her curly hair had grown in size from the Mediterranean climate and her cheeks were flushed. Felicia's eyes scanned the streets below, soaking in all the new sights and sounds.

"This is so exciting! I'm so happy to be here and experience it with you!" She had turned from the window like a child reluctant to pull away from a display window. He couldn't help but smile at her goofy grin. Felicia wanted to kiss his face off, figuratively of course. Going to him she straddled his skinny waist and held his face in her hands. Leaning in close she whispered to him. "How have you really been doing?" In all his experience with her, she had been very in your face about many things.

"I've been bettah." She kissed his the tip of his nose.

"I'm sorry." It was obvious that he was still coping. Her fingers snaked through his blue tendrils. Felicia pressed her body against his; she had missed the physical contact from him. His mouth met hers in a slow kiss. She relished in the sensation he gave her. 2D's arms wrapped around her, pressing them together even closer. Breaking contact Felicia looked him in his blank eyes.

"We haven't done that in awhile." Her voice was husky. His eyes were half lidded as he captured her lips in another kiss.

"Wot else 'aven't we done in awhile?" His mouth slid into a sly smirk, there was no reason that he shouldn't enjoy this. She had caught on quickly and moved his hair away from his neck.

"This." Her face nuzzled the crook of his neck as she sucked on the sensitive areas on his skin. 2D's black eyes slid shut out of sheer pleasure.

"And this." She moved up to his ear, nibbling at his ear lobe. He sighed into her hair. Not being able to contain himself any longer his hands slid up her backside and under her shirt. He tugged it off of her as she went back down to continue her assault on his erogenous zones.

They moved against each other in wordless ecstasy, bringing one another to the brink and back. As night fell and the city lights began flickering on they lay together, content and basking in the warmth of each other. Felicia began dozing off listening to his heart beat pound in his chest. She could feel the vibrations reverberate in his rib cage.

_'Love forever, love is free; let's turn forever you and me.'_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Spring Break is finally here and I have some time to write! I would like to thank **Blackheart Ace8** (I'm glad you liked the shortest chapter ever because I was out like a light after it was uploaded),** emily-twilight**(I think if that game of twister happened, Eli might wake up and see what was going on.), **forgot my own name p** (I cannot imagine drawing because I wouldn't know when to finish; it would drive me mad. I think Murdoc has his moments of being a Creeps McGee in this chapter), **ElizabethTheWierd** (... they might end up elsewhere), **kaaayyytteee** (There's going to be another 2D/Felicia chapter comming up soon, just so you know), **melianatara** (thank you), **Persephone Perez Pott** (Yeah, the gassing part is going to be fun for me to write though, although it might involve some pain on 2D's part. The poor kid never catches a break I'm afraid.) for reviewing the last chapter.

Title credit: Ruin by the Pierces

**Wrong Side of Paradise: Ruin**

Watching her turn in discomfort and seeing the grimace grace her tanned face intrigued the sleepless man. His fingers brushed her fringe away from her closed eyes so he could get a better look at her face. There was a risk that she could wake up at any moment, but caution was thrown to the wind long ago. It had been a lifetime ago that he had been emotionally involved anyone, but with her there was something that wouldn't stop speaking to him. His eyes roved over her face intently, seeing bits and pieces of her in the being that they had created; to see someone so small look almost like a copy of himself threw him for a loop. Never at any given time had he thought that he would want a child, after all, children were just like annoying little drunk people that had to be taken care of on a twenty four seven basis. The kid had put a damper on his plans for the moment until he figured out how to add him to the equation. His mind went to work; trying to calculate how he could get Eli to side with him and possibly persuade his mother to go along with whatever he would ask her to do.

His fingers were still laced in her dark hair, almost daring her to wake up and see what he was doing. Missy's eyes remained shut as she slept and dreamed, blissfully unaware that possible danger was looming a mere inch or two away from her face. Slowly he disentangled his fingers from her hair as he pulled away from her sleeping form so he could go back to her inviting bed. As he stood up a sigh could be heard passing her lips.

"Murdoc." It was ever so soft and quiet, but he heard her. His sharp teeth could be seen gleaming in the dark as his feet padded up the stairs into her room.

* * *

The smell of coffee wafted through the air as Missy rose from the couch in a sleepy daze. She stretched her arms out and looked around the room, expecting Eli to be sitting in the recliner watching cartoons while he waited for her to get ready and take him to school. There was nothing to suggest that her son was anywhere near. Getting up in alarm she sped up the stairs and opened Eli's door. He wasn't there. A red flag raised in her mind as she started checking rooms in search for her son. Going to the kitchen she saw Murdoc sitting at her table like he belonged there. Briefly glancing up he threw her a bone.

" 'E ain't 'ere." Her eyes narrowed, giving him a dangerous glare. Her hands settled on her hips.

"Where is he then?" She was a moment away from lunging at him and beating him as hard as she could.

" 'E said he needed ta go teh school, so I took 'im." If he was already at school, there was no way she would be able to get to work on time. Thinking on her toes she grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed up the front office of the high school. When the receptionist picked up the phone she hastily asked if a substitute could be found because she was having a personal family matter going on. When she was told that a fellow teacher could probably combine her class with Missy's for the day, she immediately agreed and hung up the phone.

Missy sat down, thinking of all the things she would like to say to Murdoc, but nothing ever came out. All she could do was state the obvious.

"Eli asked you to take him to school." Murdoc snickered to himself, thinking back to an hour and a half ago when the tyke nearly jumped out of his skin, expecting his mom in her bed and not him.

_

* * *

_

_An hour and a half earlier_

Eli had gotten out of his bed after his alarm clock buzzed. The warmth of his bed was inviting him to go back to sleep, but he fought off his sleepiness. His green eyes opened slowly and his mouth hung wide in a big yawn. Taking a bath at night had reduced the amount of time he needed to get ready so he went into his drawers and pulled out his clothes for the day. Missy had wanted to increase his sense of independence by allowing him to do things on his own, such as choosing his own outfits, but she made sure to buy clothes that coordinated with everything so he wouldn't look too crazy. One time he had gone to school in oversized cowboy boots and corduroys; he had been very proud of his selection and she didn't have the heart to tell him he looked a little weird.

He picked out black pants and a blue and white stripped shirt for the day. Throwing his clothes on he walked out of his room and treaded lightly into his mother's room.

"Mom?" Her bathroom light wasn't on like it usually was at this time in the morning. Maybe his mom was sick? "Mommy." The bed moved slightly. He went over to the bed and put his little hands on his mom and shook her gently. "Mommy, it's almost time for school."

"Bugger off, yer mum's downstairs." Eli nearly had a heart attack. He regained his composure and poked the figure under the plush blanket.

"Wot do ye want kid?" Murdoc never lifted his face from the pillow.

"I gotta go to school." Being five years old, he reasoned that the closest adult should be able to take care of a simple request.

"Tell yer mum."

"She's sleeping."

"Wot am I 'posed teh do 'bout it?"

"I have to be at school soon and I'm not allowed to be late." The little boy's voice rose with each statement, afraid he was going to get a harsh punishment for being tardy to class. Murdoc rolled over onto his back and eyed the kid. Taking Eli to school might give him some brownie points in Missy's book. His body protested being roused so early, but he pulled himself out of bed.

"Get yer mum's keys and I'll be down 'n a minute." The little boy booked it down the stairs. Murdoc stared after the kid, realizing that they more than likely had nothing in common other than their DNA. He pulled on his shirt and pants, not knowing the full extent of what that morning held for him. Murdoc ventured down the stairs, seeing Eli peeking at him from behind the banister. It was one of those mornings where he needed caffeine flowing in his veins so he walked into the kitchen and started on a pot of coffee. Missy's machine was ancient, but easy to figure out.

"We're gonna be late." Eli stated matter of factly. Murdoc rolled his eyes and lost any hope of getting any of the black gold before taking him to school.

"Fine, let's go." Eli grabbed his back pack by the back door and raced out the front door. Murdoc followed behind him, closing the front door and cast a final glance at Missy's sleeping form before heading out. The first problem that was encountered was the car seat; after fiddling with it for ten minutes he told Eli he was going to sit in the front seat. Having no problem with that, he bounded out of his seat and went to the front of the car.

"I told Mom that I'm big enough to sit up here." His feet kicked back and forth in elation that he got to sit next to Murdoc.

His eyes strayed to his miniature copy. "Jus' don't tell yer mum 'bout this." Eli looked up at the older man.

"Alright." He was delighted that he had a secret to keep. He then proceeded to tell him when to turn left or right, his mother didn't think it would be wise for him to memorize streets at his age because he might just confuse himself. They were quiet for a long period of time when the little boy's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why do you look green?"

"It's how I tan."

"Are you my mom's boyfriend?"

"Possibly."

"Why do you watch my mom sleep?"

" 'Cause she's pretty."

"Do you kiss her?" Why did this kid have so many bloody questions?

"Used to."

Eli sat silent for a moment staring out the window. He pointed out a building saying that was where he needed to be. Murdoc pulled into the front of the school and Eli hopped out of the car.

"See yeh later kid." Eli waved good bye and ran off to class, telling everyone that he was going to have a new daddy soon.

* * *

"Think 'es warming up teh me." He smirked at her, egging her on. Missy crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why are you even here? A better question would probably be how long are you going to be around?" She didn't want him around if he wasn't going to be stable, especially around her son.

Murdoc took a gulp from the coffee mug in his hands. "I won't be here long." Missy snorted; of course he wasn't going to stay, he just wanted to be around long enough to be a gigantic mind fuck and leave. It was how he worked. Murdoc watched her reaction, knowing she had no idea what he had in store for her. Missy was clearly irritated by his response, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good to say anything more. It was best to avoid him for now and figure out what to do from his course of action. Leaving the conversation she went upstairs to shower and to be left alone.

The hot water streaming on her skull helped clear her mind. It blew her away that Eli had asked Murdoc to take him to school and that he actually got him there. Murdoc never screamed out father figure to her and she was afraid that Eli might cling to him and put him in that role. There was a possibility that her son might find out that his father was indeed Murdoc and she didn't want to spring it on him from out of no where. Her gut was twisting and winding around from stress, trying to figure out what was the best thing to do in this situation. She grabbed the handle and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around her she pushed the curtain back. Stepping out she noticed that the bathroom door was open; Murdoc was sitting on her bed staring at her.

"What are you doing?" The way he was looking at her was unnerving.

" 'miring the view poppet." Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red as she slammed the door shut. Sighing she put on her clothes in a mad dash, hoping he wouldn't open the door again. She dragged a brush through her wet hair and dried it. Bracing herself for verbal warfare, she opened the door and stepped out.

He was back under her sheets breathing deeply. If he was asleep then she could keep avoiding him. Feeling confident she strode to her door.

"Get back 'ere woman." Missy stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want?" Her voice was whiney.

"Do wot I said." Walking to the side of the bed she repeated her question. Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her to his side.

"You're a piece of work, I hope you know that."

"Sticks 'an stones luv." He turned his head toward her, pressing his mouth against hers. Missy's eyes snapped open wide while her body heated up with intense longing. She pulled back and opened her mouth to say something, but his hand clasped her lips shut before she could get anything out. He looked her in the eye. "I've got meself an island getaway and I've come teh collect wot's mine." Leaving out the part of why he had come to claim her was omitted.

Missy moved his hand away from her mouth. "I don't think so Murdoc. I've got a life here with my family and you've been nothing but a memory to me. Did you really think I would jump into your arms and ride off into the sunset after being a single mom after so long? You've done nothing for me to trust you and I sure as hell won't leave my home because of you." Frustrated at him, she rolled off the bed and went to leave.

"I was 'fraid I'd 'ave teh do this." There was a hint of regret in his voice. She turned around to say something scathingly witty, but a cloth was covering her mouth and nose. Missy struggled against him, scratching his forearms and drawing a small amount of blood, but nothing saved her from the chemical's effect on her. It took a minute of panic and the world went dark as she slumped against Murdoc in an induced sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Chugging along and trying to put some material out before I have to go back to school! Here's another little short about 2D and Felicia; this will be their transition chapter so we find out kind of how they get to Point Nemo aka Plastic Beach. I would like to thank **forgot my own name **(I'm looking forward to writing about how he gets Eli to go along with him and his unconcious mom), **ElizabethTheWierd **(I'm glad you like their interaction. I think it will be interesting further down the road to venture into their father/son relationship), **kaaayyytteee **(I'm happy you liked the chapter), **melianatara** (I actually wanted to write more, but everything I wrote afterwards was rubbish, at least to me. But in the end I agree with you and I think it was good to end on a cliffhanger. Haha.) I am in awe that I have recieved 75 reviews so far, thank you everyone, I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys.

Title Credit: I Think I'm Ready by Katy Perry.

* * *

**Wrong Side of Paradise: I Think I'm Ready**

Felicia's red hair was splayed across the sleeping man's fair chest, rising up and down with every breath he took. It was late in the afternoon, both of them waking and rising at different times only to go back to bed and enjoy the lazy day. They held each other tightly and kissed like high school sweethearts; both content to live in the moments they shared. In a wordless gesture she kissed each piano playing digit and placed his palm on her cheek. The warmth radiated through her skin. Her heart felt warm as its strings were strummed with his tiny touches. He made her feel loved and safe, but she didn't know how to tell him.

"You make me happy." His innocent eyes stared into hers making her heart stop. With him, she felt that she could trust him with her feelings and not feel stupid for saying them. Felicia always managed to say something that astonished 2D; she readily spoke her thoughts and feelings to him without hesitation and he didn't want to say anything stupid and embarrass himself. He blurted out the first coherent thought that he had.

"Yer gor'jus." Her smile dimmed a little. That was not the response that she was hoping for, but she could accept that for now. Felicia tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face as she moved toward the edge of the bed, grabbing for one of his cut off tee shirts to wear. Her red hair was thrown up on the top of her head, making it look like a pom-pom. Looking at him, she pulled on his hand trying to pull him up. It time to lighten up the mood and ease the tension.

"Come with me." It was time to try and figure out what they were, at least what they were in his mind. 2D meant the world to her and she wanted to know if he might harbor the same feelings for her. If she didn't mean anything more than just a friend with benefits, then it was time to give up and move on. She pulled him into the small living room and she sat on the couch, but he strayed to the window. His mannerisms indicated that he knew something might be up, after all, he knew that he didn't say something right when he told her she was pretty. He withdrew into himself, his inner monologue berating himself for not saying something smart and witty. Felicia was a bundle of nerves bobbing up and down on the cushion. She just wanted to spit out her need to be affirmed and loved.

Pushing through her insecurity she blurted out "Wheredoyouseeusgoing?" Hoping he would be confused into saying the right answer, she sat there waiting for a response. 2D could tell she needed to know they were something more. More than just a fling or something to fill his time.

He scratched the back of his head and exhaled quickly, with a hint of a laugh in it. "Guess I shoulda asked yeh teh be mah girl earlier." Felicia almost passed out from shock. She leaned back and put her hands over her face. Putting them down she looked at him with a goofy grin on her face.

"You're serious? You really just asked me to be your girlfriend?" The coveted relationship status she wanted for so long was finally offered to her on a silver platter. She was ready for this after all this time.

" 'less yeh don't wanna be." Had he been wrong in thinking that she was intrested in him in that way? She stood up quickly and grabbed him around his middle.

"Of course I do! I'm just surprised you said anything!" Her voice was enthusiastic. He was relieved that it was finally out there. They were together and it was confirmed. No longer would they dance around the subject and be shy around each other when someone did ask them if they were together. There was a scratching noise by the front door, but they both ignored it. Both of them were basking in the moment as she started to run her hands over his shoulders. Maybe they could fit another round of love making before they went out for the day? She nuzzled her face into his hair ,making his green hat fall further onto his forehead. "I've waited for a long time for you to ask me." Her voice dropped low and she pressed her body against his back. A shrill ringing filled the apartment. The moment was officially ruined so Felicia went to grab her phone in his room. As she passed the door the strange noises grew louder, but she passed it off as nothing to be worried about. Dropping to her knees, she started rummaging through her bag to look for her phone, even though it had gone silent. The screen said it was a missed call from her mother. Putting the phone back, she would call her back later, but there was a loud crack back out in the living room. Rushing out she glanced over to the window.

"What the hell is going on?" Her hand moved for 2D, hoping he hadn't managed to hurt himself from fainting or whatever freak accident he had gotten himself into. How could someone pass out into a window and stay standing? It took her a moment to realize that something was terribly wrong; she felt funny and incredibly tired all of a sudden. Her hand was heavy and had multiplied in her field of vision. There was a white fog quickly filling the room and it was going into her lungs with every breath she took. What was supposed to be a blink turned into a slip into an unconscious state as she fell hard to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I want to give a big thanks to **kaaayyytteee** (thank you so much.), **i forgot my name** (Ha, yeah. Hopefully in my hiatus they managed to have a little fun), **Blackheart Ace8** (You don't have to be sorry, I had the last chapter up within hours of the other one.), and **melianatara** (I hope I did a good job with this chapter too and made it as seamless as possible) for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Highway to Hell**

Eli was worried about his mother. It had been almost a full day since she had taken her nap and she still wasn't waking up. Murdoc had picked him up after school and there was a bunch of stuff in the trunk of his mom's car and there was a strange girl sitting in the front seat. His mother had been slumped over the on the side of the door, looking rather uncomfortable. He tried poking her many times to wake her up, but nothing worked; he even licked his finger and stuck it in her ear and that usually got a huge rise out of her, but it still didn't work. The car ride was long and dull, making Eli start to lash out because he had nothing to keep him occupied. His short legs kicked the back of the passenger seat to get the creepy looking girl mad, but no matter how many times he kicked, the girl didn't seem to notice or care. Several times during the car ride he had asked where they were going, but Murdoc always said that it was a 'surprise'. Eli liked surprises, but there was a slight uneasiness in him because his mother still wasn't awake.

At one point in the trip Murdoc had left him in the car with his sleeping beauty mother and the weird girl. Being curious and cheeky as he was, he tried to open the door, but as soon his hand touched the handle the doors locked. The purple haired girl had made the first motion indicating she wasn't just a mannequin. Ei had kicked his feet harder and pulled harder on the handle.

"Let me out, now!" His temper flared.

"Master told me not to let you out of my sight." That cold and steely voice scared him, there was something about her that didn't feel right. How he wished his mom would wake up and take him away from Murdoc and the weird stranger. They didn't pay attention to him and they didn't even give him snacks or play music. It was like pure torture. When Murdoc had gotten back from his short excursion Eli verbally bombarded him.

"Where were you? What were you doing? How come I couldn't come?" Murdoc turned around, agitation in his eyes.

"If ye don't stop askin so many questions. I'll hafta throw ye in the trunk." Eli was quite taken aback from his outrage. This was the first time in their short acquaintance that Murdoc had ever taken that tone with him and he didn't like it one bit. Extending his legs, the back of the girls' chair pushed farther forward.

"You aren't my dad, you can't tell me what to do!" There was a moment of silence and then a rumbling laughter. It continued for a good solid minute before Murdoc caught his breath.

"Kid, it's 'bout time ye knew tha I am yer dad." He pulled out of the dirt parking lot, peeling the tires out and kicking up a lot of dust and gravel in the process. The information Eli got was a great shock to his little system. He started screaming at the older man.

"No you aren't! My daddy would never be mean to me and he would be bigger and stronger than you!" His arms and limbs flailed around in the back seat, accidentally hitting his mother in the process, but he didn't care. The car came to a sudden stop and Murdoc got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and screamed at the girl.

"Get in the back Andriod. Restrain him by any means necessary." The door his mother was leaning on opened and she would've fallen out had it not been for the seat belt holding her in place. Murdoc picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to the passenger side and threw her in the seat. She looked like a human rag doll being tossed carelessly about. The girl named 'Android' scooted in next to Eli and he stared at her with intense hatred.

"I hope you die." He crossed his arms and withdrew into himself. It wasn't until later that night that Missy started showing signs of life. Her eyes were blurry from sleep and she wasn't quite sure why she felt so groggy. Moving around a bit she soon realized that she wasn't in a bad dream, but real life. Her hand went to her forehead where a major headache was forming.

"Mommy?" She heard Eli's little voice asking for her. Groaning she turned around in her seat, in the dark she could make out two people, one obviously being her son and the other she didn't know.

"Who're you?" No answer. Eli talked for her.

"Her name's Android, but she doesn't really talk much. I don't like it." Missy turned back around in the seat and pulled on the door handle, but it was locked. She looked out the front windshield seeing if anyone was around. Obviously this was Murdoc's doing and she didn't want to be any part of it. Pressing the 'unlock' button she tried opening the door again, but it still didn't open. In a panic she kept jiggling the handle, but it never obeyed.

"It won't open." Missy froze and looked in the mirror. That voice.

"Noodle? Is that you?" It couldn't be, she died in that terrible accident. No one had found the remains, but here was this girl with a hybrid voice between a robot and the little girl she hadn't known too well. There was still no answer.

"Noodle, what are you doing working with Murdoc? What is he planning?" Movement caught the corner of her eye. Glancing over she saw a bright light from a little shanty and Murdoc walking out of the building, zipping up his pants with a grin on his face. Her face burned with anger. In the back of her mind she had been willing to forgive him for his past transgressions if he was going to try and win her back and be a normal stand up guy, but that was just a silly fantasy. Seeing him walk out from doing god knows what with god knows who, she realized that that would never be a reality. He got closer to the car and he saw that Missy was up and at 'em. Pulling open the door he sat down and slammed the door.

"Look 'ho's joined us." His licentious grin made her want to smack him. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared him down.

"What the fuck." Eli looked at the adults with fear in his eyes. His mother never cussed and she had done so a couple times now with Murdoc. He was afraid something bad was about to happen between them.

"Wot the bloody 'ell are yeh goin' on 'bout?" Murdoc pressed his foot down on the gas pedal as the bridge in front of them was lowered.

"What the fuck!" It was clear she was angry, but he wasn't sure how much. Missy had blown her gasket. "Pull over now." Her voice held so much contempt. The car stopped slowly. "I want to talk to you outside." She spoke through her teeth. He was wary of her, but if she pulled anything, he had Android Noodle to help him out. He got out of the car and told her she had to climb over the console to his side to get out. Annoyed at the inconvenience, she slowly climbed her way out of the car. In the swirling fog he looked menacing, but she held onto her resolve. She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" There was something inside her that let loose. "I've never met a more destructive person than you. All you do is fuck everyone else over to get what you want and you don't even care! You show up out of no where and mess everything up!" She shook him with surprising strength. "You stalk me, you drug me, you steal me and my son, and now you're taking us to wherever without a second thought!" Missy screamed with pent up anger and frustration. Murdoc ripped her off his shirt with ease.

"Are yeh quite finished now poppet!" He yelled at her.

"Go to hell!" She got back in the car, knowing she wouldn't be able to get anywhere without Eli. Murdoc climbed back in the car after her.

"Been there already." The bassist continued driving. Not being able to resist his baiting she replied to him.

"Couldn't you have stayed there?" Murdoc lit up in the car, making the small space fill with smoke.

"If I did, I wouldn' be able to piss yeh off." Brooding in the passenger seat, she leaned farther away from him. With the tension in the air and the silence lingering, Eli spoke up.

"I'm bored." It was like all the grown ups had forgotten he was there with the exception of Android. Missy was resigned to her fate for the moment.

"Try to sleep Eli, I'm sure we'll be wherever we're supposed to be going soon." Murdoc gave a sadistic grin.

"I can put 'im to sleep if ye catch me drift."

Missy looked over him in shock. "You did not just threaten to drug my son." He shrunk a little and put his eyes back on the road.

He grumbled under his breath, "Jus' a suggestion." The rest of the ride was filled with an uncomfortable stillness and during the time the sun was rising Missy had closed her eyes for a moment before falling asleep again. Murdoc had looked to his right after he heard her familiar deep breathing. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Eli leaning on Android Noodle with his mouth wide open and his hair hanging down over his eyes. In his mind, he could deal with any difficulty as long as he got what he wanted.

The car pulled to a stop, rocking the passengers slightly forward. That was enough to wake Missy up as the drivers side door slammed. It was dark outside again meaning that she had slept another large portion of the day. Looking back at her son she held back a laugh; he had a fistful of markers and he was drawing on the girl she thought to be Noodle.

"Eli, you don't draw on people. Remember the last time you did that at school?" He ignored her as he filled in a shooting star on her arm. Missy moved to take the marker from his hand, but the younger girl's head snapped to Missy's.

"Don't." Missy withdrew her hand; that voice was too creepy. "Master said to keep him occupied." The brunette was confused. Since when did Noodle refer to Murdoc as her master? This was just all too strange. Really looking at her, she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could think too much about it Murdoc opened the door.

"Come on." He pulled roughly on her arm. His fingers dug into her arms, sending a shot of pain to her brain.

"I'm a big girl, I can get out of the car myself." She climbed out and stretched her tight muscles while turning left and right to take in her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar to her at all making it stupid to try and escape with Eli. She was not a survival expert and she doubted it would be any easier with a five year old. Missy had no choice but to follow his orders until she came up with a better plan. Eli got out of the car after Noodle with the scribble marks all over her skin.

"Le's go poppet." He grabbed her hand as if he read her mind and he anticipated some sort of resistance. There was a boat in the fog. Obviously they were going somewhere very secluded. The sound of feet on wood was the only noise in the quiet night. It was clear that Murdoc was keeping her separated from Eli in an attempt to have control over her decisions. Their son's hand was captured in Noodle's larger one. Missy leaned over to the bassist's ear.

"What did you do to her?" She whispered in his ear not to alarm Eli. Murdoc's face was stoic.

"It ain't the orig' nal Noodle. I made 'er from bits of DNA and met'l."

The idea was too bizarre to be true. "You're lying." He lied about a lot of things, but this was one of the times he didn't.

"Nope, bettah believe it poppet. Yeh don't think ol' Murdoc isn't smart enough te do it?" There were many levels of depravity she thought he was capable of, but that wasn't one of them. At the ledge of the dock, he helped her into the boat, looking behind him more than normal.

"Expecting someone?"

He tossed her a look of poorly disguised worry. "I 'ope not." Eli was put in the boat next and then the android hopped in after him. Murdoc had disappeared in the fog and reappeared with a brief case with a lot of money sticking out of it.

"Get inside." Resigned, she pulled Eli inside and the android went in to keep an eye on them. He had a moment of triumph, finally not meeting some type of resistance. In a moment of celebration, he pulled out a bottle of champagne he had hoped to be sharing with a besotted Missy. Seeing how that his plan hadn't gone exactly according to plan he participated by himself, popping the top off and drinking straight from the bottle. In a matter of seconds a gun shot blasted through the green glass, making it hail on the floor of the boat. Panicking Murdoc burst inside the cabin and demanded that the old man hurry up and book it out of there. He ignored Missy's screams of outrage and confusion as he was already trying to calculate his next move.


	24. Chapter 24

I would like to thank **Itisthedawn **(Thank you!)**, anonymous **(Thank you so much for the compliment, I was a little apprehensive bringing Eli in, but I think exploring another side of Murdoc is something I think everyone would like to look into.)**, ElizabeththeWierd **(Kids like to color on walls, Eli likes to color on robots)**, Blackheart Ace8 **(Contrary to popular belief, I think Murdoc is pretty smart when he wants to be. After all, he made Android Noodle by himself)** kaaayyytteee **(Yeah, he kind of is a bitch)**, and melianatara** (The i-dents were a perfect excuse to bring everyone back together)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Poison and Wine**

It seemed all that Missy had done was sit and sleep and console her son. After spending so long as a single parent, her nearly perfect track record was shattered in a single moment. She always tried to display the utmost decorum in front of her son, trying to show and mold him into the perfect gentleman, but being around his father was already starting to chip away at the little boy she loved desperately. Being through traumatic events spaced so closely together, she wanted to throw herself into the murky ocean water and literally drown herself from a lapse in sanity. There was no way she knew what was going through Eli's head, he had no idea why someone would shoot a deadly weapon at a person. She felt drained. Looking over at her son, she saw him giving Murdoc an occasional glare, but he sat still in his spot and stared out over the vast expanse of water. Standing up she left the confines of the cabin, standing on the back of the boat and trying to get her sea legs beneath her. The salty air whipped through her hair and over her skin, almost giving some sense of peace. As if she were in a trance her eyes unfocused and her mind went blank, it was an escape into some unknown part of her mind in self preservation. The time could have passed in minutes or hours and Missy wouldn't have been able to tell anyone when she was. Not hearing the sound of boots on the wood, her heart jumped out of her chest when she heard Murdoc in her ear. She didn't hear what he said, but her skin recognized the familiar vibrations of his voice reverberating off her flesh.

Missy jumped back with a yelp. "You could warn a girl! Jesus!" She moved away from him even more, but he seemed determined to be in close proximity. He didn't say anything to her because he didn't have anything to say. For a moment he wanted to pretend that everything was okay and that he wasn't on the run from real and imagined troubles. The infuriating woman that was glaring at him wanted something else. Her voice was worn out and tired, as if she used up her anger reserves.

"Why are you doing this?" Murdoc remained quiet; he wasn't going explain himself to anybody. Not satisfied with being ignored she kept going. "What is your grand scheme? I know you have something up your sleeve because you never do something that doesn't benefit you in the end." The bassist changed the subject.

"He knows." His hair slightly ruffled from the wind. It looked like he had managed to get a little greener, but that could possibly be because of the light.

"Who knows what?" Missy didn't know what he was talking about.

"I told 'im I was 'is dad." He stopped himself before going on a tangent on how he wanted to beat the shit out of the little bugger for being disrespectful, but he knew that Eli looked like him when he had talked to his own father.

"What did he say?" The only secret she had kept from Eli was uncovered and in a little way she felt relieved that she didn't have to cover her own tracks anymore when telling him about his father.

Murdoc smirked a little. " E didn't believe me. Said 'is dad was bigger an' stronger than me." He chuckled about how hilarious it was that history repeated itself. Murdoc had hated his father and now it was Eli's turn to hate Murdoc.

"I'm sure you were a fucking asshole about it." Missy crossed her arms as she smelled his cologne. Of course she loved that old smell, but now it was starting to take on a brand new identity. "When you came back I wanted to think you had come back for me. I thought that somehow you thought of me at the back of your mind and you wanted to give it another go." They both heard Eli talking to the old man steering the boat. His childish chatter was what kept her going. "I wanted you to meet your son and be his father. If nothing else I wanted you to do that." Murdoc offered her no comfort. Missy sniffed, not sure if her emotions were getting the better of her or if the salty air was making her nose run. "I loved you so much back then, naively, but I still did." He tossed his heard her way, watching her fidget with the emerald ring on her finger. The emerald ring her had gotten her so long ago.

" An look where that got yeh." He knew that she was still carrying a spark for him somewhere in her heart.

"I don't get it Murdoc, or should I say I don't get you? Why would you go through all this trouble for some fling you had years ago? Why would you take me and my son out of the blue? There must be a reason for it, but I can't see it." There were many reasons behind his actions, he just wasn't going to tell her. It was better to keep her suspense than for her to know everything that was really happening. If she knew too much he would regret it if the time came and someone were to take her.

"Well strumpet, yeh don't 'ave te understand wot I'm doing, yeh jus' 'av teh go with the flow." He turned on his heel, leaving her to puzzle at her own thoughts. Point Nemo was just half an hour away and he didn't want any more distractions for the time being.

* * *

If the sun had been any brighter her cornea's would've burned out of her skull. Raising a weak hand above her eyes she looked around the lonely island. It was weird to see such a pretty place be made out of trash and discarded treasures. Of course Eli was excited to be on a beach and he was even more excited to find things to collect and catergorize. All along the way walking into the building Eli had bent over to pick up numerous bottle caps and put them in his pockets. Sometimes Missy wondered at his obsessive compulsive nature with little objects; it was like he was trying to give them all a home on his shelf of wonders. By the time they made it inside his pockets were full of the sandy caps. In the elevator they had all scrunched together, but on the first stop Murdoc made the Android take Eli to some room he had prepared for him. Missy was about to throw a fit, but Eli went with the fake Noodle as pleased as pie that he had his own room on a beach. There was no 'Bye mommy.', but he walked off with his robotic nanny like he was used to all the insanity already. When the doors shut Missy had some type of weird feeling; it wasn't nice to feel unneeded, but maybe it was because she felt like she needed Eli. He was the only reason in this world to keep a straight head and with him gone, it was as if the world had turned on its head.

Murdoc's hands had crept around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he whispered in her ear, "Now that we're alone, wot am I going to do with yeh?" It was hard to keep her shivers to herself. If only things hadn't gone so wrong. There were so many possibilities that could have taken place that would have made her let him in, but this was the path they were going down and accepting him would just be wrong.

"Please stop Murdoc. I can't take it anymore." Her shoulders lowered in defeat. The doors opened up again on the next stop, his hands that were still on her waist pushed her forward into the spacious room. Looking around in wonder Missy asked him, "Is this your room?" He threw his bags down near a bizarre plant.

"It's the bes' room in this place, 'o course it is." Looking very tired he threw himself onto the large purple bed. Missy went to the large windows to look about the beach. The boat had left, but there was a plane she spied. The downside to that was that she didn't know how to fly a plane and she wasn't willing to risk her life to find out how. Rubbing her eyes she felt very exhausted even though it was silly to feel so, she had slept so much since she had been kidnapped she felt like Sleeping Beauty without the prince. Murdoc patted the area next to him very loudly, drawing her attention.

"What?" That was not a battle she was wanting to fight so soon.

"Come 'ere poppet." Taking a deep breath she joined him on the bed. Laying down next to him she curled up into a ball. His arm went around her again and he drew her closer, his mouth at her ear.

"I've got a proposal for yeh." His teeth grazed her sensitive lobe remembering how much she had loved that when they were together. Still huddled in a ball she asked, "What kind of proposal?" His legs intertwined with hers, forcing them apart.

"Of the marriage kind of course." Was this really happening?

"What do you mean?" He sent her reeling.

"If yeh sign a marriage contract I'll glad'ly accept our son and take yeh on as me wife." The bassist had a hard time spitting out the word wife. It wasn't something he ever thought he would be saying. He continued. "Of course it is a contract so if you pull out at any moment the agreement is null and void from that moment on." Turning to him she looked into his eyes.

"What's in it for you?" There was no declaration of love or some act of selfless courage, it was a contract of some kind of one sided benefit.

"Do yeh really want teh know?" He didn't like the feeling in his chest growing; guilt was not something he was used to dealing with.

"No." Her voice wavered but she refused to shed any tears. His calloused fingers brushed her cheek as he pulled her into a ferocious kiss. Drawing a breath she tried to calm herself. Just because her body was on fire didn't mean she really wanted him. Finger tips danced on the inside of her thighs.

"Wot's yer answer?" If she looked close enough, she would've seen a ounce of anxiety, but she didn't want to look any deeper than she had to.

"I'll do it." Murdoc rolled off the bed and went into one of his travel worn bags and he pulled out a thick packet of papers. Obviously he had taken a lot of care and consideration into the contract, otherwise it would've been smaller. Next he took out a pen and handed it to her. Showing her each page she needed to sign, Missy wrote her loopy signature. After the last page was signed Murdoc tossed it to the floor and hastily started tearing his clothes off. Looking on in confusion Missy questioned him.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" He grinned at her as he continued taking off articles of clothing.

"Yeh should really read a contract 'fore yeh sign it poppet." A light bulb went off in Missy's head.

"You're kidding me, right?" His look said otherwise.

"Any where at any time." Shaking her head, the young mother laid back on the bed. The bass slayer soon joined her, his hands traveling all over her body. Their mouths met in a punishing kiss as she grasped onto him. She had loved him at one time and she still did, even though he was a terrible person who did bad things, but he was still hers. In the back of her mind she knew she loved him, but she didn't know if he would ever feel the same for her. Pulling away from him she pleaded in his ear.

"Pretend you love me."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Hate them when they happen, but what can you do?


	25. Chapter 25

I would like to thank **ElizabethTheWierd** (I'm glad you feel that way, it took me a cool minute to actually write the darn thing though), **melianatara** (He's got alot of tricks up his sleeves that one), **kaaayyytteee** (thank you. I'm happy you liked it), **Blackheart Ace8** (I'm sure Murdoc visited some 'soiled doves' in his time away, but there's only one Missy!) , **ShadowAssassin41** (I'm deeply flattered you feel that way, although I still classify myself as a novice writer.) for reviewing last chapter. I wanted to get this out quickly because I was fitting in studying for a Microbiology final (which I passed and for that I praise the Lord) and now I have some time to kill, so here's a present for you all.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Rolling in the Deep**

Waking up in a strange bed was always disconcerting, especially when there was a warm body still next to her. The back of her head hurt and her muscles were tight in her neck, making her eyes close in pain. The cigarette smell that was floating to her nose made the headache almost worse.

"That's making me sick." It was too much to take as her stomach churned. The pillow she was on had his arm under it so she turned to him to get more comfortable. Having both of them in such an intimate embrace made everything seem almost normal. The situation was far from normal, but Missy's mind traveled to a time from a long time ago when they had been like any other couple.

_He was laughing at one of her attempts to tell a funny story; she could never get all the way through without busting up laughing which made him laugh. It was one of those rare gut busting laughs that almost never happened. They were wrapped up in each other on the mattress with the sheets kicked all the way to the floor. Because Missy had been laughing so hard she wiped tears away from her eyes. Murdoc had grabbed her hands and licked a tear. Lightly hitting his chest she exclaimed her disgust._

"_That's pretty gross."_

_Bringing the inside of her wrist to his mouth, he nipped at the sensitive veins. "I love the tears of innocent women." A smile formed at the corners of her lips._

"_Do I make you happy?" His teeth started to bite at her palm and then to her finger tips._

"_You have your moments." Of course he would never give a typical answer. It was always around the bush with him._

_Pulling her arm away she leaned closer in to his face. Her lips grazed his as she spoke, "I guess I'll have to try harder then."_

Back then she had wanted to be his everything. Somehow he had made her want to please him with every fiber of her being. Now she didn't know what she wanted to do, but a thought crossed the forefront of her mind.

"If I'm your wife it would be hard for someone to say Eli and I were kidnapped, wouldn't it?" She could hear his breathing slow down as if he were trying to fool her into thinking that he was still asleep, but that was a little hard when a cigarette had been lit. It was becoming the norm to talk for him or ignore herself. "Did you even miss me?" Not wanting admit his weakness he got out of the bed and began to clothe himself. When he left her, the absence pulled on some unknown regions of his heart, but that was because he had grown accustomed to her presence. The ownership on his end had ended, making her free to make whatever decisions she wanted without his input. Murdoc hadn't anticipated the little bugger coming along, making everything ten times more difficult than he expected. Missy got out of the bed and started pulling on her old clothes.

"Yeh have clothes in one of those bags poppet."

"Thanks." Going over to the pile she opened a suitcase and started rummaging through it. Murdoc had pressed the button on the elevator. He had some other business he had to take care of on the lower levels.

"Where are you going?" Missy pulled a shirt over her head.

"Wherever I want." Before the doors closed on him he told her, "When yer done yeh can meet me in the main area." He was giving her orders.

"What if I want to go somewhere else?" She countered back like a child.

"Then maybe I'll keep Eli away for a little while longer, just until yeh've learned not teh question me 'o course." The doors had shut leaving Missy on her own in his big room.

"Fucking jerk." She muttered under her breath. Missy was under his thumb and she knew it, she didn't know what was all in the contract, but she knew that she must have sold her soul in their one sided bargain. A moment later the doors opened again, the Android was inside. Staring at the lifeless being she made no movement, but it was obvious that she was following someone else's orders.

"Master says I'm to collect you."

Missy crossed her arms and stood her ground. "You can tell him to shove his orders up his as…." The robot grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator. It was awkward to be alone with the fake Noodle, she didn't know if she could try to carry on a conversation or ignore her. The robot was eerily still; she chose to ignore her. The double doors opened to another spacious room, but this time it was an utter pig sty. There was recording equipment and instruments strewn around the floor and on furniture. Murdoc was sitting in a chair, strumming on his bass. The sight that shocked Missy was her son was sitting at his feet, calmly playing with the bottle caps he had found on the beach. It looked like he was ordering them by color this time. When he had heard his mother he looked up and smiled.

"Mommy!" He ran to her like she had abandoned him for a week. Putting a hand on his head she kneeled and gave him a bear hug.

"What have you been doing Eli?" She had been genuinely curious because she had no idea how kid friendly Murdoc's home was. Her son rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I played with a friend."

"You played with Noodle?"

"Nope." He smiled like he had a secret. Missy narrowed her eyes and looked to her new husband.

"Who was he with Murdoc?" Eli looked back at Murdoc, like he was questioning whether or not he should tell her.

"Go on boy." He continued strumming a tune on his bass. Eli hugged his mother again.

"I played with a boy who has purple hair!" It was a shock to hear that 2D was there as well. Taking her son's hand she led his to the far side of the room and crouched down to his eye level.

"Eli, I have something we need to talk about." He had plopped own on the floor again and stared at her with intensity. "Honey, we're going to stay here a little while because-" He cut her off waving his hand in the air, the way he learned from his grandfather.

"I know daddy took us so we can be a family again." Eli sounded so much more mature than he really was. "Daddy explained it to me. He said that he had to go away for a long time because bad guys were after him so we had to go away too." How was it that when they were on the boat Eli had wanted to put Murdoc in a chokehold and now he was clinging to every word he said?

"You've brain washed my child." Her voice was higher and she wanted to make sure Murdoc heard it. "Eli baby, I need you to go down and play with 2D for awhile. I have some things I would like to discuss with your father." There was no need to call him by his name anymore, Eli knew the truth now.

He went to the elevator and pushed the button, leaving the two adults to do whatever mushy things he imagined they would do. When she was sure he was gone her demeanor changed from motherly to angry wet cat in no time flat.

"You've kidnapped 2D too? Who else is here? Are we here for some sick game?" Missy tried to continue on but she had pushed Murdoc too far.

"I will do whatever I want and if I feel like taking a few people, then I'll do that." His pointed to the recording equipment. "Pretty boy needs to sing for the new record so I kindly brought him here." He got in her face. "I 'ave yeh here 'cause I want yeh here. I get what I want and nothing gets in my way, got it?" Shoving him away only fueled his rage.

"You ass! Can you ever be nice? Ever? And if what Eli said is true then I wish whoever was after you beat the shit out of you!" Instantly she regretted what she said, it was in a fit of anger that she kept spewing out words of hate. Looking at Murdoc she saw color rising into his cheeks. He grabbed her arms tightly, digging his fingers into the bone.

"Yeh 'ave no idea wot I've been through the past few years. Yeh 'ave no idea wot I did fer yeh and yeh didn't even know." Missy stepped closer into him, her chest meeting just below his.

"Then tell me. I want to understand, but you run me around in circles trying to keep me in the dark." Mismatched eyes widened at her statement as he backed away. He went to the window as he gathered his thoughts together.

"If I told yeh everthing yeh won't like me anymore then yeh do now." Missy crossed her arms.

"Try me." It took a while for Murdoc to cool himself off after working himself up in a tizzy, he didn't know what he should or shouldn't tell her. Stealing his seat Missy sat down in the chair, watching him fight with himself. "Just spit it out Murdoc, secrets aren't easy to keep up with for long."

The muscles in his back were tense, the skin over them was covering the coiling cords and tendons and his stress level shot through the roof. "I left yeh 'cause I was dealin' in some shoddy business an I didn't want yeh involved." Missy made a noise, but she stopped short because she knew he would probably stop there if he discontinued his honesty. "Arms dealin's. The only thing was that they were all defective; 'ow else was I goin' teh make any cash?" So it was his own selfish stupidity that had changed the course of their relationship. "When the deal started teh go sour, I knew yeh were a liability so I cut yeh loose." Even when he was being sweet he was still a prick.

"How was I a liability?" Missy leaned the chair back on two legs.

"The letter." Instantly she knew what he was talking about. Obviously they had kept close tabs on him when they realized they were being duped and if he had anything worth threatening they would more than likely follow through on their threats. It was like her twenty three year old self had come back, trying to plead with him to do the right thing.

"Why didn't you go to the police? If maybe you had then…"

His gruff voice cut her off. "If I had I woulda been thrown in jail too." It was then that Missy realized that maybe he did truly care about her in his own weird way.

"You broke it off because you didn't want to worry about me." There was no way he was getting sappy on her, he picked up his bass again and started to strum. The more she thought, the more it started to make sense. He left her when his dealings got too much to handle, and leaving the country was probably the best thing she could have done when she was pregnant. If his plan hadn't worked out one way, then he was probably trying to tweak it to make it work. They were hiding on an island in the middle of nowhere, a place that would be very difficult to find…

"They're after you again aren't they?" Shaggy black hair was blocking her view. "And if they're after you that means that you still owe them, which means that they could possibly be after me too." His eyes were still downcast.

"An' those motherfuckers won't take wot's mine."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: It's been awhile guys and I'm truly sorry that I haven't written more like I promised. I feel like I owe some sort of explanation for being gone so long so here goes. I ended a two year relationship, I got three rejection letters from two schools I was wanting to transfer to, and I moved my grandmother back in with me. I didn't want to write when I was feeling so low because I didn't want to write the most depressing chapters of all time, so I held back and waited. This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted, but it's the first one in a long time.

I would like to give a big thanks to **dark's silver shadow **(I'll be honest with you, I've never actually ventured into the Pirate Radio stuff, but it's something to think about.)** , itisthedawn **(I'm so glad you think I'm still writing in character. I always worry about that)**, I forgot my name **(He sure does, even though he's a mean ass)**, ShadowAssassin41 **(I think Murdoc was probably that kid who always said to himself that he wouldn't treat his kid like his father did to him, but that's just my opinion.)**, melianatara **(I am really happy to see you say that, it makes me feel like I'm doing really well)**, Blackheart Ace8 **(I imagine him with some baby fat, after all he has pasta running through his blood)**, kaaayyytteee **(Thank you, sorry I didn't update soon.)**, Bethany Powell **(I'm very glad you found my story again and I hope you are still reading after my long hiatus...)**, I'mANinjaPunk **(Thank you!)**, ElizabeththeWierd **(We'll see more into their relationship later on, but I'm glad that you like what's happening with them so far.)**, and Page-Mistress **(Murdoc is a pretty bizarre man. The drinking, drugs, and staying up all night fried some normal brain cells.) for reviewing last chapter.

My stars guys! Into the Underground has racked up 103 reviews! This story couldn't have flourished without your encouraging words. Thank you all who have read and reviewed, or just read it without leaving anything!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Primary Directive**

She twisted the ring on her finger. There was a stunned silence at Murdoc's unusual declaration of affection even though he wouldn't say it was such. Smoothing her hair back and twirling a strand in-between her fingers she looked at him tentatively.

"So what do we do now?" He looked up at her through his hair. He was almost taken aback with her genuine gaze. His fingers kept plucking a tune on the strings. Getting up Missy put her hand on top of his, stopping the musical vibrations. "I don't want anything to happen to Eli and I will do anything to protect him. We're all a family now and that means that we're in this together."

Murdoc kept his voice low. "We're a family by contract, ready teh be annulled once this 'ole thing is done with." That was a shot to the chest, but she knew that he would never be ready to admit that there might be a small desire in his heart to be a family man. Both of them had created a human being forever linking them to each other, but she didn't want to tell him that it was a deep desire that he might one day fall in love with her and take on the role that she had hoped he would.

"Even so, we have a son together and I know you don't want him dead. If something does happen to him I will kill you myself."

Putting his bass down he grasped onto Missy and pulled her into his lap. "Did anyone ever tell yeh 'ow sexy yeh are when yer threatenin' someone?" Missy was never good at resisting his sexual prowess. She tilted her neck to the side to give him better access.

"I try to refrain from threatening people." Her eyes started to roll back as he nipped at the skin behind her ear. Getting into it, Murdoc slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt, his long nails scraping against her abdomen. Letting out a sigh Missy leaned farther into him making her body go slack. Her breathing was getting quicker as his hands kept getting higher. Neither of them heard the elevator doors open.

"Mommy?" Missy had never moved faster in her life. She stood straight up and straightened her clothes and hair. Starting to address him, Murdoc cut her off.

"I thought yeh were told teh play somewhere else boy." He was clearly frustrated at being interrupted. Eli was blissfully unaware of what his parents were really doing, but it was apparent that he had walked into something.

"We are playing. I'm hiding and she's seeking, but you better not tell her where I'm hiding or I'll be really mad!" The little boy then started poking around the room looking for the smallest area he could fit in. Finding that he could fit in a cabinet he laughed in triumph. He thought that he had found the best hiding spot on the whole island. After he shut the cabinet door Missy looked at her new husband.

"Who is he playing with?" She started to pull her hair back in an elastic that had been on her wrist. His hands massaged his temples.

"I sent the Cyborg to watch 'im. She's jus' keeping' 'im occupied."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier._

The elevator opened with a creak, jarring to a stop. The smell of rust and sea air rushed into Eli's nostrils as he pushed his full body weight to open the doors. He knew that his mother was mad and he should've listened to her when she told him to play with 2D, but it was almost too much to ask of him when there was a beach just begging to be played in. He rolled up the bottom of his pants and kicked his shoes off, wiggling his toes in the littered sand. The door opened behind him, the sound of foot steps going down the stairs caused him to turn. Seeing that it was the weird girl, Eli narrowed his eyes and defiantly stalked toward the shoreline. The cold water creeping up the sand tickled at his feet and made him hold his breath in surprise. He hadn't expect the water to be so cold. Going back a few feet he looked to see if the girl was still watching him. She stood still and straight up with her arms crossed. Her stare was blank, almost making her seem otherworldly to him.

"The water is cold." Android Noodle computed the situation. Master had made it her directive to watch over the boy and keep him out of trouble. Reaching out to him she ushered him to take her hand.

"I will take you indoors where it is warmer." Not very happy with her answer he shook his head and dipped his sensitive skin into the cold water once again. Registering his act of defiance she took him by the hand forcefully and started pulling him to the island compound. The resistance he gave wasn't acknowledged, even with his cries and whining.

"But I want to play outside!" His heels dragged in the sand, leaving deep lines behind them. It was no use, no matter what he said or did the result was still the same. By the steps to go inside she had let go and told him to put his shoes on. Plopping down on the floor he did what he saw another child do in his class when he didn't get his way. Inhaling deeply he held his breath. His cheeks puffed out and his face got red. Not having anything related to that behavior in her data base, Android didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing?" It should have been obvious to a human being, but she was not. The child was beginning to turn blue, indicating that he was running out of viable oxygen. "Why have you chosen to inhale, but not exhale?" Any kid that was worth their salt knew that an adult would try to make them breathe normally, but Eli was determined to get his way. Knowing that Master would surely be displeased if his offspring had died on her watch, she did the only thing that was displayed in her data bank. Her mechanical fingers went to his sides and started putting pressure on the ticklish area. Having the effect that she wanted, Eli let out a huge breath along with a loud laugh. Any type of noise was an indication that the child was breathing normally again. For future reference she asked him again. "Why did you inhale and not exhale? It goes against normal human function."

Eli looked at her like she was crazy. Was an adult really asking him to explain what he was doing? "I saw Sydney do it when his mom left our classroom once and his mom came back when she heard he was holding his breath." After a sufficient explanation the cyborg wondered to herself if all humans were self destructive, or if it was just the humans that were related to her Master.

"Come. I will supervise you in whatever activity it is you deem 'fun' for the time being." Eli's mind jumped to all sorts of ideas. It would be fun to play hide and go seek in a place he wasn't all too familiar with, or they could play tag, or maybe they could even go exploring and find something really neat. Happy with the alternative Eli gasped her hand and started towards the door.

"Come on! We're gonna have fun!"

* * *

Missy looked at him strangely. "At least he gets along with his robotic nanny." It took a moment for Murdoc to process what she said, but he knew that he did not make the cyborg to act as a nanny and he took great offense to that.

"She ain't a damn nanny, she's a state o' the art defensive system!" The brunette got up and went over to the cabinet where Eli was probably scheming his next hiding spot. Propping her leg up on the door, she felt her son trying to open the little door to peek out. She pushed back and she heard him giggle. The elevator doors opened again and the clone strode out, her mechanical eyes scanning the immediate environment. The cyborg's eyes changed, like the way a photographer would change a lens on his camera. Her head snapped into the direction of the cabinets.

"Excuse me." The robotic voice echoed in her ears. There was no getting used to that voice. Missy moved out of the way and watched as the robot opened the door and pull Eli out by the leg. It was comical to see him hanging upside down and pouting. His arms were crossed as he gave her a cross look. As soon as she put him down on the floor he demanded to know how she had found him so fast. All she said was, "You are my primary directive. It is my top priority to know where you are at all times." Huffing he said "Fine, but now I have to count and you go hide." He turned around and put his hands over his eyes and started to count aloud. The android stood there for a moment staring down at the little boy before she turned and got back on the elevator. Hearing the doors close Eli stopped counting and looked at Murdoc.

"Do you know where she went?" The older man laughed at his son. Of course he was going to see if he could cheat, Murdoc did it all the time when he was a kid. Missy made a noise.

"You are not going to cheat, you have to find her like she did you."

Sighing to himself he said, "Fine." His short legs hurried to the lift and waved good bye. The doors clanged shut and Missy had to ask "So how did she know where he was hiding anyway? There are plenty of areas to search in here." Murdoc was still looking at the metal doors.

"She has heat sensors. She could track his heat signature for miles." He cackled to himself. Getting up from his seat he advanced on Missy, hell bent to continue what had been interrupted.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This bad guy is definately longer than the last chapter. I'd like to thank kaaayyytteee, ElizabethTheWierd, melianatara, and i forgot my name for reviewing the last chapter. Shameless plug time:I have a sequal to this already up, but it's really just a series of oneshots. Don't worry, it doesn't have any spoilers to this story. I can't believe this has 107 reviews and I feel really lucky to have such awesome reviewers. The end is almost near and this will be the first story I have ever completed. Thank you all so much!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Stuck**

Exploring the compound turned out to be a pain in the ass. If something wasn't broken, you had to find an alternate way to get where you wanted to go which was most decidedly unpleasant. If an elevator could have been bribed, Missy would have anything it wanted in a heart beat. Somehow the cyborg and her son could reach the lower levels, but not her. At times she wished that the creepy clone would show up to take her where she wanted to go. Murdoc had left her to her own devices after he had disappeared somewhere. It was convenient for him that she didn't know every secret passageway and hidden nook. Of course this left her painfully in the dark and willing to do anything to get even further into the building. Starting at the lowest level she could possibly reach, the engine room. When the old rusty doors opened the first thing she saw was some type of handy man and his crack exposed from his falling jeans.

"Hey you there." The banging that was going on abruptly stopped. Sitting up, the chubby man stared wildly around the room before he finally spied Missy.

"Ey, wot you goin' on about then?" He look too stupid to be a handy man. It must have been a joke.

"Can you fix this panel? I can't seem to get to the lower room and my son is there." Not knowing for sure if he was there, she kept her mouth shut.

"Wot's in it for me doll?" She made a face.

"I'll pay you a lot more than what you're getting paid now." Of course that was a lie, but maybe she could convince Murdoc that 'what's yours is mine' was a clause hidden somewhere in the contract.

"Sounds lovely pet." When he got near her she almost gagged. Missy wanted to ask him if he had bathed at any point in time in the past three weeks. Holding her breath she watched as he messed around with the circuitry under the broken panel.

Peering behind him she asked him "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The grubby man paused for a momet before turning his head towards her.

"Do yeh want this done or not?" Putting her hands on her hips she raised her eyebrow at his attitude.

"Fine, you're the expert." Ten minutes and lots of cursing later, the handy man got the lift working. Pushing the insufferable man out, Missy smiled and quickly told him that she would pay him later. The doors had closed before he could say anything else. It didn't take much longer to get to the bottom room and the lift opened right into a bedroom. Hearing two voices piqued her interest, knowing that if people were there, Murdoc had something to do with it. Calling out to make her presence known, she waited for a response.

"Missy?" That was a voice she hadn't heard in a few years. Appearing from under the blankets the red head that had been cuddled up with the lanky singer sprang towards the smaller woman. Being pulled into a tight embrace Felicia started bombarding Missy with questions.

"Where did you come from? Are you alright? Where is Murdoc? Can we get out of here? Were you kidnapped too?"

"Whoa, slow down speedy." Missy pulled back, running her fingers in her tangled hair. Felicia cocked her hip and was throwing her hands wildly around in the air.

"We have been down here for weeks and all we can do is sleep, eat, and watch movies. I would say this is worse than prison!" Sighing she went back to the bed, and sat next to 2D, who was huddled in the corner cowering away from the window.

Pointing at the blunette, Missy asked what was wrong with 2D. Felicia looked out the small round window. "I keep the curtain open to see the smallest amount of sunshine, but Mr. Scaredy Cat is afraid of this stupid whale that keeps swimming by." With a huff she closed the curtains and her lover visibly relaxed. "I don't understand it myself, but he is terrified of the thing." Missy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can you tell me how you got here?" She hoped it wasn't as traumatic as her own experience. Felicia's eyes started staring off into oblivion.

"I was visiting in Beirut. We were at his place and smoke started filling up the room and the next thing I know I pass out and wake up here."

"Have you seen Murdoc?" Missy had no idea what type of show he was running there.

"Yeah, he comes down here and will force Stuart to sing for the new album he's cooked up." 2D interjected, " An 'is singin' is mighty bad blood. Sounds like someone runnin' ova a duck." Felicia started talking again. "I guess he recorded some demo's before we got here."

Raising an eyebrow Missy questioned them further. "Is he doing anything else?" The redhead started pacing aroud the room.

"Not really. I mean, he feeds us and gives us movies and such, but I'm about to go insane. We aren't allowed to go out of the room and if 2D leaves to go record, that fake Noodle brings him right back here after he's done."

"Speaking of the android, have you seen her with a little boy?" Her memory had been jogged as to why she went down there in the first place.

"That's yer kid, innit?" It wasn't a secret she was keeping, but it was surprising that he knew. "He looks jus' like 'im." A strange feeling came over her as she agreed. It was like she had finally admitted that Murdoc wasn't just the donor of genetic material, but the actual father of her child.

"He does, doesn't he?"

Felicia put her hands behind her head. "That's Eli? He's gotten so big since the last picture you sent me." Nodding her head towards the lift she told her, "He was here a little bit ago, he played with 2D while I napped. He's a chatty kid, just like his mom." Nudging her in the ribs with a grin she continued. "Eli's a good kid, he acts just like that robot is a real person. After they were done playing the robot took him back up. I don't know anything more after that."

Missy tried to probe more information out of her. "Has Murdoc been down here today? I can't seem to find him either. It's like everyone is hiding from me."

"He hasn't been down here either. If you don't mind, we can help you look for him?" Missy saw the gleam of hope in Felicia's eyes. Murdoc had kept them down there so long and she hoped that Missy wouldn't go along with his plan to make them stay down there even longer.

"Of course you can come help. I think he's lost his mind personally." Felicia jumped for joy and started tugging on 2D's arm.

"We can get out in the sunshine and walk around freely! Let's go!" Drawing himself up, he checked to see if the curtain was still closed.

"Damn whales." Missy thought to herself that maybe 2D was starting to go crazy too. Crowding together in the lift and pressing the button to go to the upper levels, the doors shut to the room turned prison as they starting going up.

"A word of caution guys. Murdoc has apparently gotten himself into some trouble. If you see anything suspicious, I would think it would be wise to come back inside the compound, just to be on the safe side."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Money trouble plus messing with the wrong people."

"Are they commig here?"

"From the way he's been acting, I would say that it's possible. That's why I want to find my son." It could be dangerous for him out there and she didn't want him hurt.

* * *

They had searched everywhere that could be reached on foot, but Missy didn't think that Eli would venture somewhere that would be hard to access. While they hadn't found Eli, it was clear that Murdoc was nowhere to be found either. Felicia was with 2D walking along the shore line, content that if Eli was with the robot then nothing much could happen. It had been way too long since she had felt the heat of the sun on her skin and she wasn't going to miss that opportunity. Missy could see them from the study if she glanced out the window. Pacing the room and lifting things up to see if there was a misplaced note Missy grew agitated.

"Goddamnit Murdoc! Where are you?" She screamed out and stamped her foot like a child. Across the room a book fell, making her jump and gasp. Investigating the book shelf, she jumped once more when there was a pounding behind the large shelf.

"I'm in 'ere! The fuckin' door is stuck!" The frustration was evident in his voice.

"Okay, umm, I'll go get help." Looking back to the glass, she knew that she needed more man power. Missy ran to the elevator and madly pressed the button to go down. When the doors opened she bit back a scream. There was something standing in the door way, something not quite human.

Her voice quivered in fear. "Is there something I can help you with?" The human thing held out a rather large package and gurgled through the fish bowl on its head.

"Sign please." It thrust out a clip board with a pen, holding the package protectively. Grabbing the clip board, she eyed him while signing a loopy signature. It was not everyday she was faced with some type of octopus human fish. The board was shaking when she handed it back. Tossing the package to her he pointed into the compound. "Take to Murdoc." Missy took a couple steps backwards before turning to the doors, but looking over her shoulder she saw that the thing was gone.

"What the hell?" Looking down at the package, she shook it and listening for what could possibly be in there. To no avail she couldn't hear anything, probably due to the fact it was wrapped in a protective plastic. Releasing a pent up sigh, she tucked the box under her arm and started to comb the shore line. When she saw the recently released couple she yelled in their direction.

"Did you guys see anyone?" There were weird things afoot and Missy didn't know why. The pair walked closer to her.

"Nah, we didn' see anyone. Did yew?" 2D started getting a sunburn across the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's just that someone left a package." It was only a partial lie, but who would believe her if she told them she had seen a monster?

"Wot's innit?" His hand covered the tops of his eyes. Giving a good shake she shook her head,

"I don't know, but the only thing I know is that it's for Murdoc." As soon as she said his name she had a snap in her brain. "We have to go help him, he's stuck behind the book case!"

Missy tried to move with urgency, but 2D and Felicia were of the opinion that it was more than a good thing that he was stuck behind there. When they arrived to the study, a flurry of kicks and curse words were flying from behind the book case.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out!" On the other side of the barrier Murdoc paused.

"Wot do yeh mean 'we'?" His ear was pressed hard to the broken secret door. He heard her muffled voice. "I have 2D and Felicia with me. I couldn't very well pushed this thing out of the way on my own could I?" He grumbled something unintelligible, but it was clear that he was unhappy. Knowing that she was going to get a tongue lashing after this, she rolled her eyes and started telling everyone what to do.

"Alright, we'll all get on the right side and push really hard." It was a simple plan, but they couldn't think of anything else to do. Pushing with all their might, inch by inch the book case moved to reveal the secret passage way. When Murdoc was finally free he had the most crazed look in his eyes. He had a pistol in both hands and a grim look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Missy stared at the guns in his hands. Something was wrong.

"The bastard got 'im." Her heart sank; Murdoc was talking about their son.

"Who has him?"

"The Boogey Man." A robotic voice answered from behind her. The group turned around and a collective gasp could be heard. The cyborg was riddled with bullet holes and sparks were coming out of her eyes. The sound of guns firing sang out in the sea air.

"It's started."


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you to: **Emily-twilight**, **23jasmin23**, **Eternaelle**, **Blackheart Ace8**, **kaaayyytteee**, and **melianatara** for reviewing last go round.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Stirring up Trouble**

A person can give off a certain type of energy depending on the situation. It can make a person feel loved and comforted, or it can let someone know when to back off. Both people in the little swaying room were giving off loud vibes of contention and frustration. Eli was strapped into a splintered wooden chair, struggling against his restraints. His busted lip painfully swelled and shrank with each beat of his heart. Through his bangs, he glared at the older man and wished bad things on him. The bad man had been asking him the same questions for over five hours, but he was never satisfied with the answers. Some questions involved his newly acquired father and others involved mundane things like where a room was in the island compound. Over and over he had to repeat answers. His eyes stung with angry tears, but he held them back. If Murdoc came to his rescue, Eli didn't want to risk his father seeing him cry and be disappointed in him. The older male was calmly pacing, but the air was thick with terrifying excitement. Leaning forward, the little boy pulled against the strappings. Under his breath he muttered "I hope my Daddy gets you."

Until then, that was the first time the older man had seen the dark cloud of hate swirl above that boy's head. It seemed that he was starting to grow a back bone. At the beginning of his questioning, he had cried out incessantly for his mother. Taking heavy steps to the small prisoner, he kicked the brittle wooden leg of the chair. It splintered on the floor and Eli took a sick lurch forward, his shoulder taking the brunt of his unhindered fall to the floor. The man spat out "I hope he does too boy. Your father has a debt to pay and I intend to collect." Stepping over the injured boy, he crossed the room and out the door. Eli threw himself onto his back after several hard tries. He lied on the hard floor for a moment and took a shaky breath. After holding back for so long, the dam burst and tears began to flow. He had no idea why the mean men had taken him away from his day of fun. He didn't understand why the girl he was playing with wielded guns. He didn't understand why his father hadn't showed up yet to save him.

Eli had all the imaginings of what his dad would be like and Murdoc had only slightly fit the mold. Sure, he was exciting, but he didn't cuddle like his mother did. In fact, Murdoc did not instill in him a warm and fuzzy feeling at all. In true fashion of all young children in pain, Eli threw his head back and screamed out for his mother.

* * *

Murdoc sat alone in the dark and dank control room. He had ordered everyone out, but the secret book case door was to remain open for obvious reasons. Observing the footage from the hidden video cameras around the island, he had found out that the cartel was right at his back door, so to speak. It was also some stroke of luck that a couple of people had showed up seemingly undetected by the cartel. What type of luck was going to be determined at a later date. Concentrating on a different monitor, his clawed hand toyed with the rewind button. Watching the scene unfold for the umpteenth time, Murdoc watched the pure terror that had stayed on Eli's face as he was abducted. It was infuriating that something of his could be taken away so easily. His flesh and blood had been stolen. The mood had gone from dark to acidly sour. Everything he had done was to protect his own skin. Musing to himself, he allowed his thoughts to wander. If he had carried on with Missy and hadn't turned her away, what would have become of them? Eli was inevitable, seeing how she had gotten pregnant before he had ended things, but could he have persuaded her to end the pregnancy? If she did have Eli while they were still in their fucked up version of a relationship, would he have felt differently towards his little family?

All the hypotheticals swirled around in his twisted and selfish mind. He wondered to himself if he kidnapped his family just so he wouldn't feel their lost lives on his conscience. Watching the screen in slow motion the sound of footsteps echoed down the stairs. Murdoc never bothered moving his eyes from the screen, but when the footsteps stopped behind him he heard a little sniffle. The chair he was in turned as he spied Missy leaning against the control center in the middle of the room. He did know that the closest thing he ever felt to love was for her. He had yearned for the ease and comfort of her, even when he was with his favorite fucks. Murdoc never kept his thoughts and opinions to himself, but when he talked to her, she really listened to him. Deciding he had enough of observing, he stood to his feet. Missy moved to him and crushed her face to his chest. She had been crying. Feeling helpless she looked up at him. "What are we supposed to do? How do we save him?" Her voice warbled, but she needed to know that there was something they could do. Yearning for comfort, his hands cupped her face as his pressed his hard mouth into hers. Pulling back after a moment, he decided that while their situation wasn't ideal, he would try to kill every son of a bitch that had their hands in ruining something that was so unstable in the first place. "Leave everythin' teh me dahlin'." Making mental notes, he walked away from her warm body with plans to restore the android for their final showdown. He stalked up the stairwell in silence, but the inside of his head was thirsting for the blood of his attackers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: ****Rhinestone Eyes**

There is a certain amount of morbidity a mind can withstand before a person can go crazy. Luckily Murdoc Niccals was the type of man who simply did not care. He knew what he had to do and how to accomplish it, no matter the cost. It was that determination that had gotten him in the many favorable places in his life. His Cuban heeled boots clicked on the concrete ground as he climbed the stairs to the roof of the compound. The Android followed closely behind him, as a matter of protection and firepower. After she had been repaired from her previous battle, he told her that they were going on a reconnaissance mission. He programmed all possible targets which included facial recognition and threat detection. Murdoc's thin lips were set into a grimace. The metaphorical shit show was about to begin. He was a man on an island, literally and figuratively, and he was close to feeling a vague sense of failure. Close wasn't close enough and he had a plan that could possibly make a grown man cry. At the hatch, Murdoc put his full weight into the door and gave a mighty shove. With urgency he sprang out. His eyes scanned quickly around, when lo and behold, his old foe was right before him.

Without hesitation the semiautomatics went off raining bullets on the figure draped in black. Unfortunately the target seemed to be moving faster than the flying bits of metal. The Boogie Man had made the leap from the roof to the ground unharmed. Dodging the bullets, he had ducked in front of the gargoyle statue. Murdoc's teeth ground against each other in apt aggravation. The Android refilled her guns with blinding speed. The bullets hitting the statue made it almost disintegrate instantly. As the target jumped from the cliff side the robotic Noodle started to descend the stairs. Her calculated risk for the Boogie Man was one hundred percent and her programming wouldn't allow her to let him live as long as she still held her charge or until she was destroyed.

* * *

2D sat alone in his underground room. In his isolation, it had reluctantly become his home and it was the most familiar place on the island. Sitting on his bed, he nursed the beginning of a migraine. One of the useful reasons having Felicia around was so she could rub his throbbing temples. Her delicate fingers never pressed too hard and often soothed him enough that he could sleep without his pills. Sighing in discontent, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his aching head towards the window he saw the strangest thing. He wondered to himself, how anyone could want to go swimming in such a disgusting area? The person was swimming unusually fast towards a ship that was nearby. The blunette shivered in fear. There was no way he would ever go swimming in that water, especially because of that damned whale.

* * *

Two women were rummaging through the desk drawers in a panic. Missy shoved drawers harder and harder with frustration. Knowing Murdoc, there had to be a gun lying about somewhere. All the gun shots weren't easy to miss and Missy went into full panic mode. If there were guns involved, she wanted one and she wanted to find her son. Felicia had gone to the book shelf and started tearing through books. Stopping for a moment, Missy looked on. "What the hell are you doing?" Felicia saw the look of derision on her face as soon as she said it.

Throwing books on the floor one after another, she paused and warily said, "You know Murdoc is the type of guy who has hollowed out books. Tell me you don't think he does." She was pulling at straws, but it wasn't a shabby idea. Following suit, Missy started opening books. There were pages filled with mechanical lingo and some on anatomy and physiology. It was odd to think that Murdoc might have actually read them. Felicia was kneeling on the floor, grabbing books from the bottom shelf when she let out a scream of excitement. "Found it!" In a small book, Felicia pulled out a small derringer pistol. Holding it out carefully, she moved to her old friend. "It doesn't look like much, does it?"

Gingerly taking it, she practiced holding and pointing it. It felt unnatural to hold something that was lethal and compact. "It's better than nothing I suppose." Heavy footfall was moving at an alarming pace. The Android had run down the stairs in a matter of seconds, but it gave Missy's brain enough time to process danger and to flee to it. Felicia watched as her friend sprinted after the robot. She had never been particularly religious or faithful, but she said a quick prayer for her friend who had determination, but no plan.

"Don't get yourself killed." She whispered to no one in particular. Hearing more gun fire, the red head determined that it was time to find 2D and try to find safety.

* * *

Looking out into the ocean, Murdoc stared at the lone figure standing on the deck. Involuntarily very old memories began to seep into his present mind. The Boogie man was an old foe indeed. Of course he had to have a run in with someone else that he double crossed. He smiled to himself; it didn't matter if two enemies teamed up because he always came out on top in the end. Almost out of nowhere, the ground beneath him began to shake and he heard an explosion at the front of the compound. Murdoc made a move to look over the railing, but the menacing airplane that was flying in circle had started to open fire, namely at him. Things were getting more intense than he anticipated. Throwing his body down the hatch, bullets narrowly missed him. Adrenaline was pumping into his system as quickly as it was being made. Glass had broken free from the window frames and shattered like explosives. Pulling himself off the debris covered floor, he reared to go. Pulling the revolver out of the back of his jeans, it was decided that the time for action was right then. He ran down the stairs. The elevator would be nonfunctioning at this point and he didn't even begin to hope that it would work.

The blood pounding in his ears made the white noise disappear. His heart was pumping hard and his legs regrettably felt like limp noodles. There were so many things at stake, things like his life and that of everyone else he had unwittingly, with an exception or two, pulled into this scheme. He held his gun out and slowly moved through the hazy grey smoke. The last thing he needed was to rush around like a complete ninny and get himself shot, so he proceeded with caution. There was someone who seemed to be disoriented from the lack of clear vision. Straining his ears, he moved closer to his target. If his compound was being invaded, the least he could do was give them a bullet between the eyes. Getting right on their back, Murdoc put the barrel of the gun almost right on their scalp. His thumb pulled back the hammer as he prepared to shoot. An audible click made the person drop to the floor. "Don't shoot!" Letting out a breath he had been holding in, his temper flared.

"Wot in Satan's name are yeh doing?" Murdoc's fingers gripped her arms in a bruising hold. If she hadn't said anything, her brains could have been arranged in a lovely pattern on the wall.

"I was following the android. I thought she would lead the way and I could get Eli and run." Her legs had completely given out from the fear of getting lead pumped into her skull. Grabbing the derringer from her, he gave her a stern look that she couldn't see.

"So yeh run aroun' like a fuckin' nutter?"

Missy gritted her teeth. "Well if you put it that way…" She trailed off. Roughly pulling her against him, he led the way to the stairwell going outside. They stumbled around in silence as he positioned her behind him.

"It's not safe in 'ere. Follow my lead." The smoke thinned as they got closer to blasted door. The sound of gunfire increased the closer they crept to the open walkway. Murdoc peered out, but quickly pulled back because he had been greeted by bullets near his face. Missy had let out a horrified gasp. She hadn't been able to process so many actions at one time and thought that he had indeed been shot. His breathing was quick and shallow and his eyes darted around for some type of escape route. They wouldn't have a chance of getting out alive if someone was staking out the entrance. Pulling a small walkie talkie, his gravelly voiced issued an order.

"Take ou' the sniper near the front. Over." The waves of nearby gunfire stopped for a moment. Missy looked at Murdoc. Making an attempt to say something he clamped his hand over her mouth. They waited in anxious silence. A man's scream was heard before a gunshot cut him off. Pulling her along, Murdoc moved with unusual cat like grace on the sand. The sun and the brightness of the sand made Missy squint. Eyes watering, she tried to get her bearing as her husband made up a plan of action. As soon as she thought the action might have died down for a moment, she was proven wrong. The sound of an airplane was approaching and the bullets it shot were making connect to the ground around them. Murdoc tried to pinpoint where the plane was coming from; the sun had temporarily blinded him. Instinct told him it was better to just get away from that spot.

"Move it!" Murdoc grabbed her arm and made a run for it. A man of his age was not meant to run around so much and it was starting to take a toll as his lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. Once more, he pulled the walkie to his mouth. He knew that the Android could see them. "Take care of it!" Changing directions he saw the lone ship. All he needed to do was get to the little boat and motor on over to the enemy vessel. Missy did her best to keep up, but found that she was getting easily disoriented.

"Where are we going?" Her hand went up to shield her eyes from the hot sun. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and back. Sand was in her mouth and shoes making her overall condition very uncomfortable. When he didn't answer, she rephrased her question. "What's the plan?" Murdoc's eyes were bloodshot and twitchy. "Yeh see tha' boat ova there?" He pointed with his index finger to the rickety row boat with an attachable little engine.

"Yes." She hoped they weren't really going to use it.

"We get on it an' take ourselves to tha' big ship ova there. Got it?" Her hope had been popped like a balloon. He held the derringer out to her. "When I say shoot, yeh shoot." Murdoc didn't have any faith that she knew how to handle a gun, but he was grasping at straws at this point. Pulling his own gun out in front of himself, he nodded his head towards the general direction they were travelling. Taking a deep breath, Missy got off her knees and kept pace behind her legally contracted husband. As they approached the dock, he saw that there were two people standing guard. Murdoc started firing shots like an old professional. If they were mortally wounded, he didn't know and didn't particularly care. The old boat was their one and only shot of getting to Eli, so Missy held no remorse. Jumping in, Murdoc pulled her along with him and started the engine. As the motor roared to life, an explosion in the air made the couple turn their heads. Missy sat down, feeling that somehow she would be safer that way.

"What was that?" She stared at the cloud of fire and ash. Maneuvering the propellers they speed off towards the ship.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now." His eyes never strayed from the ship.

* * *

The Android hadn't shot down the airplane. Her sensors were going haywire from all the movement of the intruders running around like ants. With no shortage of guns or ammo, she set out on an investigative mission. People that crossed her path were always shot. Her sensors showed her that the prisoners were in the building and they needed no immediate protection. The programming with the compound was shared with her internal circuits. Nothing slowed her down. Anyone that hid from her were inevitably found and executed. Blood covered her artificial skin and hair. Tracing the direction of the explosive, she headed in that direction. With no fear or apprehension she approached a ring of intruders. From the center gunfire could be heard. Taking up to shoot off the intruders, the android killed them on by one. When all of them fell away she approached the two people who had been fighting off the invaders. With human like action, she stopped short. The girl with the gun looked her doppelganger. The human girl tensed every muscle in her body, ready to pounce. The large man behind her had a bazooka strapped to his back. He was the one who took down the plane.

"Well I'll be damned girl." The Android didn't know what to do. Nothing had been programmed when it came to those two. It was obvious that she was designed after this girl, but she didn't know if she needed to kill them or take them to her master. A bullet went into her stomach. Her programming determined that they needed to be disarmed as quickly as possible.

* * *

A/N: It's nice to see I still have readers after all this time. Please let me know if it seems like my writing has improved or not, I've been determined to work on the quality of my writing. This chapter was based off of the Rhinestone Eyes video, with some modifications of course. Thank you to **Blackheart Ace8** and **melianatara** for reviewing last chapter. You guys give me the fuel to keep going.


	30. Chapter 30

I apologize for such a long hiatus. This chapter has some tiny suggestions that deal with paranormal activity and the possibility about Murdoc being an immortalist. I'd like to thank **Blackheart Ace8** (Anything badass, Murdoc is inclined to do it) and to **kaaayyyttee**e (Thank you. You're always so flattering) for reviewing last chapter. Also thank you to **Stella5555** for leaving a review on my first chapter. I also would like to apologize to Stella5555 because I didn't get your review until recently and saw that you had asked me a question. One more chapter left to go folks! Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**It Will Rain**

Gunfire was faintly going off in the distance. The smell of gun powder made the air stifling and thick. The very air itself was burning. Murdoc climbed up the old and worn wooden ladder that led to the top deck of the ghost ship. Missy was below him, following closely. Sweat trickled down her neck due to the heat and physical exhaustion. The sun was unrelenting, making the pair feel like they were being boiled alive. Looking up at the bottoms of his Cuban boots, she wondered to herself if anything would ever be truly normal. It wasn't every day that other women her age dealt with insane lovers, kidnappings, and deadly artillery. Hoisting herself up one rung at a time, she refrained from cursing everything. At the landing Murdoc held his hand out to pull Missy up. He was strong, despite his lanky appearance. Once both of them were standing on the deck, Murdoc pressed his mouth next to her ear. "Don't do anything stupid." His breath was hot on her damp skin, making her a little uncomfortable. Unexpectedly, he grasped her arm and practically tossed her body behind his. A loud bang sounded and a bullet splintered the wood close to their feet. Murdoc heard Missy let out a string of curses from the ground. The adrenaline in his blood was pumping at full speed. His heart slammed against his thoracic cavity as if it were trying to free itself from its visceral confines. His eyes darted around, looking for the culprit. Moving his feet, his sore leg muscles protested at the sudden movement. Missy watched his catlike movements; he seemed like he wasn't quite human when she caught him in his off moments. While he was busy dealing with unseen danger, she pushed herself up to her feet. For some reason it was unusually quiet, if Murdoc's taunting in the background was disregarded. The cabin on deck was close, all she needed to do was get inside and start searching. Determination filling her, she took a couple steps only to be rewarded with another unseen assailant shooting at her. Missy back pedaled a few steps. Fight or flight instincts kicked in as she began to run. She sprinted in zig zags, remembering from somewhere that it would be harder to hit her.

Her arms pumped as she propelled herself forward. The soles of her feet pounded against the salty wood. The world seemed much slower as her senses seemed to develop a type of hyper acuity. The closer Missy got to the cabin, the more bullets rained down around her. It was almost criminally unfair that Missy was at such a disadvantage, but it wasn't too long before her demonic lover laid the hidden gunman to waste. The poor soul didn't see it coming; one moment he was trying to stop his target and the next his grey matter was blown to bits. His assailant stood for a moment, surveying the damage he had caused. Murdoc felt no remorse. His shoes had the dead man's blood on them. Taking a moment, he wiped his boots on the man's pants. Turning to look below the crow's nest, he watched as Missy's hair whipped into the darkness. Crouching down he searched the corpse's body for usable ammunition, after all, what use did a dead man have with it?

* * *

He had been in the darkness for quite some time. Growing used to the pain, Eli had laid on the floor. He was tired of the situation he was in, but he was helpless to get himself out of it. The little boy wriggled around until he had been able to lie flat on his back. The tears he had cried dried themselves into salty tracks on his cheeks. His heart yearned for his mother; for any type of comfort really. When he heard heavy foot falls, Eli anticipated that his particular 'friend' would be back for another round of questions. The steps had stopped just outside the door, but nothing happened. The boy's body tensed up as he waited. Something didn't seem right as time went on. It felt like there was someone there in the room even though the door hadn't opened. He let out a small whimper and screwed his eyes shut. "Go away." There was a moment of silence. Then the whispers started. Eli tried to curl up in a ball, but he was still retrained. Numerous scratchy voices joined together in disjointed harmony. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he was terribly afraid. Adding to his fear, he soon began to feel pinpricks on his skin. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. Hysteria began to set in as he pleaded again for whatever was in there to go away. The whispers paid no heed and increased in volume. Eli felt pointed fingers pry his eyes open. Red eyes peered into his green ones. Rotten breath invaded his nostrils. "We'll be back for you."

His breath caught in his throat as fear gripped him. The fingers that were on him released his eye lids. Eli instinctively blinked. When he opened his eyes once more, all that greeted him was the darkness.

* * *

Missy ran through the ghost ship. There was nothing to suggest that anyone had inhabited the floating driftwood. The dark corners of every room had cobwebs and the deeper she descended the more macabre the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Every empty room increased her sense of anxiety. "Where are you?" The adrenaline left her bloodstream, making her very tired and drained. She wondered if he was hurt and what had been done to him. There were noises coming from somewhere close. Missy stood for a moment, deciding what to do. The longer she waited the louder the noise got. With nothing left to lose, she called out. "Who's there?" There was nothing. Emerging from the side of the door way, she peered into a narrow hallway. It was becoming obvious that there was something more than met the eye in that place. Taking a deep breath of dusty air, she walked down the ominous hallway that led deeper into the bowels of the ship. In a sing song voice she called out to him. "Eli, come out, come out where ever you are." A strange new sound came from her right. An old door with warped wood stood about 2 yards away. Everything in her head told her that she needed to get away, but her feet stayed firmly planted to the ground. Five deep gashes started to mar the wood from the top and went to the bottom. Missy let out a horrified gasp. A boyish yelp could be heard. "Go away." Crossing the space to the door, she grasped the handle and tried to open it. Jiggling it frantically, it wouldn't budge. Backing up a good distance, she reared herself and braced herself as she charged the door. Surprisingly it broke open without too much force. Lit emitting from the lantern in the hall dimly lit up the small room. Initially Missy had been afraid of what she would find, but she was relieved to find her son in one piece, even if he was a little worse for wear.

Dropping to the floor, she examined her son. Her fingers ran over his cold and bruised face. Missy wanted to cry, but she had nothing left. No energy was left for her to do anything other than try to free her son from the straps that held him to the chair he was occupying. He was breathing and his eyes were open, but for some reason he was unresponsive to her. When the straps were undone, she pulled his little body into her lap and clung to him. "I have you now; nothing else is going to happen." She rubbed his hair and kissed his brow. Taking a moment, she maneuvered him onto her back and stood up. "We're leaving." Her sweat soaked shirt felt disgusting pressed into her back, making her long for a cold shower. She wanted to cuddle with Eli in bed and listen as he talked in his sleep. All she wanted was to go back into their normal routine. "It's almost over." Missy hoisted him higher onto her back. All she could do was hope that Murdoc was faring well and take Eli and her back to the compound.

* * *

Murdoc reloaded a clip into his gun. It was annoying how remnants of the past kept popping up whenever he least expected it. There weren't many people on the ship, but the several that were there were deadly and painfully accurate with their skills. The Boogie Man was on his tail, and when it seemed he had the upper hand, luck would change and he would have to give chase all over again. There had been several close calls, but he had managed to take down a lot of damned souls. Hiding behind a wooden crate, he listened intently for the sound of a cape or of breathing. There was nothing but the wind that had started to pick up. Gritting his teeth, he made the decision to look out from the side to see if he was near. Brandishing his weapon, he was about to present his gun when he heard a voice. "Mr. Niccals. I do believe that I have something you want." His mismatched eyes narrowed. His finger settled on the trigger and his gun hand was in front of him. Moving to the side he saw the infamous Mr. Black. Then he saw that Missy was standing in front of him with Eli. He heard the insufferable prat talking to Missy. "Set him on the ground and put your hands up." Murdoc saw the unease on her face, but she did set him down. Eli looked radically different. There were no physical changes, but there was something not right about him. Missy kissed his cheeks, smiled at him, and stood back up, with her arms in the air. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He started walking to them cautiously. When Mr. Black noticed him, he began to speak. "We've had quite the business endeavor, eh Mr. Niccals?"

"Yeh've been a right pain in the arse. Gettin' in the way ev'ry time I made a move."

Mr. Black pointed his gun to Missy's back. "But it's time you learned that you can't always get your way." He pulled the trigger. A gunshot fired. A bullet went into her flesh. It tore through skin, blood vessles, and nerves and organs. There was nothing to do but try to claw at the pain that was radiating from her back and front. Missy collapsed to the ground in agony. She never knew true physical pain, until that moment. The bullet had gone completely through and blood was quickly exiting her abdominal cavity and lumbar back. There was no stopping her quick breathing and cries of pain.

Immediately Murdoc started firing at Missy's attacker. A massive gun fight ensued; there was no hiding this time. Only the good sense to try and dodge existed, but this had been drug out for far too long. It was time to end things. Murdoc had emptied his clip, narrowly missing each time which aggravated him to no end. "Stay still yeh bloody wanker."

The debonair man fired at will. "Do me a favor and die Mr. Niccals." Another clip had to be replaced by both men. Speed was everything and death wasn't always a grand finale. It all came down to one second. Murdoc had placed his clip in faster and pointed the barrel of his gun between Mr. Black's eyes. It took one second to catch him off guard. He pulled the trigger and ended his nemesis's life. The look in his eyes unfocused and darkened as his body processes carried out their last functions as ordered from his nerve impulses. Murdoc stared down at his corpse and turned. His stomach lurched as he saw the Boogie Man's talon like fingers touch his son's head.

Eli's lifeless eyes grew large. "Finish this." There was something strangely adult in the little boy's voice. Murdoc raised his gun once more, but noticed a movement on the ground. The wind had picked up considerably and the sky began to darken. A slow moving shadow moved from beneath the little boy and began to grow. Murdoc watched as the unnatural force crept up the Boogie Man's legs, keeping him in place. He watched him struggle in vain as he tried to free himself.

"Sweet Satan." Murdoc licked his chapped lips. The very air screamed danger, but he couldn't stand to tear his eyes away. The dark presence still crept up his old foe's body until he was completely enveloped. It then transformed into something hard to discern. It was like smoke, but it had a humanoid shape. Its red eyes gazed upon him and then to Eli. "We will be back for him." Its voice was like a thousand condensed screams. Waiting for no reply, it disappeared from sight.

Eli crawled to his mother. She was very pale and surrounded by blood. His heart began to shatter as he processed what her lifeless body meant. He hugged her and cried out what was left in his system. Behind him he felt his father crouch by him. He saw him grasp his mother's hand and lean over her. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Is Eli safe?" It was almost discernible. Her pale lips barely moved. She hadn't bothered to open her eyes.

"E's right 'ere. I'll get yeh both outta 'ere." His voice came out gruffly. It became apparent that his attachment to her was greater than he had previously thought. Murdoc's fingers became coated in her blood as he started to cradle her to his chest. "I'm pickin' yeh up now." He clutched at her alarmingly cold body. "Can yeh stand boy?" Eli scrambled to his feet and closely followed his father. Missy felt his sinewy arms pressing her body into his, absorbing some of his body heat. It hurt, but she took a deep breath. "I wanted to say this if I don't get another chance."

"Don't waste yer energy."

Another deep breath. "I love you and I always have." Murdoc looked down the wooden ladder and nodded his head. "Go on boy." Eli watched them both as he climbed down, afraid to let them out of his sight. When he was a decent distance away, Murdoc spoke under his breath. "I don't want to live without you."


	31. Chapter 31

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 31: Dark Paradise**

There was a sudden rush of white noise coming from different things. A television was on, the air was being run, and Eli was chattering away. Her eyelids lifted open and she groggily looked around the room. It wasn't what she expected; there were wood floors and a soft cream color to the walls. A generic picture hung on one of the walls. Missy felt like her body was made out of cement when she tried moving out of the bed. She could hear a door being opened to her right although she just wasn't able to get her head to turn that far. Her own hands felt too heavy as she clumsily fingered the tube coming out of her arm. "Mrs. Niccals, don't do that. We're giving you some medicine to help you feel better. Okay honey?"

She snickered at the thought because Missy could have sworn that she felt completely awful. In an effort to speak, she managed to croak out "Where?" The nurse checked the bag of fluid that was hung. "You're at the hospital. You were shot. Do you remember anything?" Missy hummed in affirmation.

A warm hand slipped into hers before she unwillingly slipped back into sleep. "You won't die mommy; they said it wasn't your time."

Eli watched from the bedside as the nurse changed out the fluids in her IV. He didn't want to let go of her hand, not when she had just woken up. "She'll be okay little man."

The nurse ruffled his thick black hair and walked out of the room quietly. A voice in his ear startled him. No one was in the room, but he had come to call it 'Inside', merely because it came from his own head. "We told you she was going to be fine."

Eli let go of his mother's hand. "I know." He didn't like how wrong it felt to be talking to whatever it was. "Can you wake her up?"

His vision slightly swayed. "She needs to rest or do you want her to die?" The inside voice was so acidic and poisonous.

Eli pictured her flat lining like the old man across the hall and shook his head violently. "I don't want her to die!" The door opened slowly again, and Eli expected the nurse, but it was his father instead. The room instantly reeked of cigarette smoke. "The prodigal son returns." The voice chuckled. "Shut up." Eli rubbed fiercely at his eyes.

Murdoc looked over at him. "It' at it again then?" He didn't wait for an answer before he stood over at Missy's bedside.

"She was just awake. Shame you had to miss it."

The bassist turned to look at Eli. The way his son spoke, he knew that it wasn't really him talking. The little boy held up his hands and clasped them over his mouth in a horrified fashion. "You've been talking to it, haven't you?" It was more an observation rather than a question. Eli wouldn't look him in the eye. "If you keep talking to it, you let it get more and more into your mind. Stop talking to it before I have to beat some sense into you." He slumped down into the chair next to the bed. "Was she really awake then?" Eli spoke a soft 'yes', but didn't speak anything more.

* * *

Horrible images splattered in instantaneous clips over and over in Missy's mind before she finally awoke. Murdoc awoke with a start as he heard her mangled cry from her break in unconsciousness. The adrenaline made her feel wide awake and she tried to flee from the bed. Clumsily Murdoc tried to hold her down as the bed started screeching with an alarm. "Yer okay woman! Yer okay!" It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't seeing the carnage in her dreams. Collapsing back into the bed, she couldn't help the tears that falls down her cheeks.

Nurses came filing in as Murdoc tried to talk. One nurse pressed a button on the side railing as another one started talking to Missy. "Why were you trying to get out of bed?" A flash light was being shined in her eyes. "A minute." The annoying nurse continued on with questions. Once more Missy stated "A minute." It was frustrating that they wouldn't give her some time to calm down.

She heard a loud roar from behind the busy body nurses. "She needs a bloody minute; get the fuck out you twits!" Frightened, the nurses quickly exited the room.

Missy didn't feel like she was in her own body. It took a moment to get used to having function in her limbs again. She couldn't get too far from the bed without pulling on the IV tubes coming out of her arm. Eli nuzzled his mother's legs in affection. Her hands clasped behind him, holding closer to her. All she needed to know was that he was okay, nothing else mattered to her.

She coughed. "Eli, I need to talk to your father alone. Can you stand out in the hall for mommy please?" He looked back up at her. Missy was almost taken aback, he looked the same, but there was something definitely different about him. Without a word he shuffled to the hallway, leaving his parents alone. Murdoc moved to speak, but Missy held her hand up. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." He blew out a puff of smoke scented breath and rolled his eyes.

"Let it out sweetheart; let's hear about how all this is my fault." He crossed his arms and looked haughtily at her. If it hadn't been for the medical equipment limiting her movement she would've thrown her hands up in exasperation.

"It is your fault! I don't care to know whatever you got yourself mixed up in, but Eli isn't going to get tangled up in it, that's for damn sure." She sat back down in the uncomfortable bed, looking at him in a new light. "You only care about yourself. We're only play things to you and I'm done. I'm done, we're finished." Missy had surprised herself. She hadn't expected that last bit to pop out of her mouth. She was scared as soon as she saw his eyebrows furrow together. His fingers curled into his palms, forming tight fists.

"So after your dramatic declaration of love, this is what you have to say?" He snorted at her in disbelief. "Did you think you were going to die and I would be the grieving widow, left with a brat and we'd all live happily ever after? You're a dumber broad than I thought." Suddenly he kicked the chair he had been sitting in. His voice rose to a yell. "Don't act like you didn't know what you were getting into! I never pretended to be something I'm not." Murdoc's face was close to hers. "It's not over until I say it is." His voice was practically a growl. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed his mouth against her ear. "He'd never survive without me anyway." Murdoc grabbed his jacket and stalked out of the room, roughly grabbing Eli to come along with him. Missy couldn't come after him, it's not like she was well enough to leave the hospital.

Missy bit the inside of her lip until it bled. She knew Murdoc wouldn't do anything with Eli, but whatever they had started was left unfinished because Murdoc wanted to be an ass. "Damn it."


End file.
